Ángel Negro
by ErrexErre
Summary: Hiei... Todo le tenía que pasar a él. De ser el Niño prohibido a ser cruelmente abusado. Kurama tendrá que buscar la forma de ayudarlo a recobrar la confianza. KXH
1. Vuelo Equivocado

Holas!

Nuevamente, yo, Dark-Kagome-chan con otro proyecto xD

Sólo que este será mi primer angst!!! vivaa!

Luego de finalizar uno de mis preciados y hermosos fics (la modestia, por favor, la modestia), sigo con otro (que emocion T.T)

Bueno, primero que nada, dedicar este fic a mi sensei y querida amiga **Rurouni Andrea** T.T gracias por apoyarme siempre, onne-san. ¡suerte en tus nuevos proyectos n.n!

No los entretengo más n.n

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Ángel Negro

1 cap. Vuelo equivocado

Era un día lluvioso, la noche estaba entrando y era mejor refugiarse dentro de la cálida vivienda del zorro.

El pequeño youkai llamó a la ventana, como siempre lo hacía. Kurama dejó en el escritorio el libro, el cuaderno y el lápiz y se apresuró a abrir la ventana. Lo hizo rápidamente porque sabía que estaba lloviendo y le preocupaba la salud de su amigo.

- Buenas noches, Hiei.

- Hn.

Hiei se quedó parado al pie del escritorio momentáneamente y luego se dejó caer en el suelo.

- Espera... Traeré algo para que te mudes de ropa.

- No quiero.

- Entonces vas a resfriarte... Además, vas a mojar el suelo.

- Hn.

El pelirrojo se apresuró a sacar un par de toallas y algunas prendas que eran más o menos de la talla del youkai.

- Ten. Meteré tu ropa en la lavadora y para mañana estará seca, ¿qué te parece?

- Que no quiero quedarme a dormir acá -dijo Hiei secándose el cabello.

Kurama sonrió.

- No dije que fueras a quedarte.

- Ah, y tú pretendes que yo voy a andar por ahí vestido con tu estúpida ropa ningen, ¿eh?

- Era una idea.

- Olvídalo. Me quedaré con mi ropa hasta que pare de llover. Y si no te molesta, prefiero dormir antes de irme.

- ¿Dormir? ¿Harás algún viaje? -preguntó Kurama extrañado, sentándose frente al escritorio.

- Hn. Eso parece.

- ¿Misión de Mukuro?

-... No exactamente. Me están retando a duelo. No puedo permitir que unos idiotas se den el lujo de herir a Mukuro sólo por una estúpida pelea.

- ¿Lastimaron a Mukuro? -preguntó Kurama aún más extrañado -.¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

- Hoy en la mañana. Pero qué más da. Eso le pasa por dejarse llevar. La confianza puede, mucha veces, ser traicionera.

Kurama se sorprendió antes las palabras de Hiei, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-... ¿Te irás mañana?

- Sí, mientras más pronto mejor -respondió Hiei dejando la toalla a un lado.

- ¿A qué parte del Makai vas?

Hiei miró fijamente a Kurama.

- No te estoy pidiendo ayuda.

Kurama abrió mucho los ojos. Estaba bien que Hiei quisiera hacerse el valiente, él sabía cuidarse sólo, pero igualmente eso no sacaba de su preocupación a Kurama.

- Para que no quieras decirme a dónde vas debe ser peligroso -dijo Kurama poniéndose de pie y mirando evaluadoramente al youkai.

- No se trata de eso -dijo Hiei de mala gana -. Simplemente me están retando a mí y puedo sólo.

- Como quieras, Hiei -dijo Kurama en un tono algo más duro.

Hiei resopló.

- No tienes por qué mostrar esa actitud. Simplemente puedo sólo.

- No te estoy reclamando nada, Hiei...

- Hn. Te estás molestando por nada.

Esto enfureció a Kurama. Hiei no lo podría entender. O no lo quería reconocer. Lo único que tenía Kurama era... preocupación por él.

- De acuerdo -dijo Kurama forzando una sonrisa -. Entonces...

- Entonces sólo quiero descansar un poco antes de irme... Si no te importa -dijo Hiei, aún sentado al lado del escritorio.

- Y sí... ahí debes estar muy cómodo.

Hiei lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Habrá algún lugar mejor que este?

Kurama señaló su cama como si la estuviese promocionando.

- Es cómoda, suave y las personas le dicen cama.

- Idiota.

- ¿qué dices? Yo puedo buscar el saco -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- Como quieras.

Kurama sacó del estante el saco azul y lo extendió cuidadosamente. Luego salió de la habitación para buscar sábanas limpias.

Hiei aporvechó que se había ido y se mudó de ropa. Se metió en la cama del zorro. Le pareció en extremo cómoda y reconfortante a comparación de los habituales árboles en los que solía dormir. Recostó su cabeza en la cómoda almohado, inspirando inconscientemente el olor de su amigo.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido casi instantáneamente.

Kurama entró silenciosamente. Sonrió al ver a Hiei dormido tan tranquilamente.

Se quedó observándolo un rato mientras tratab de no preocuparse por todo el misterio que guardaba su amigo.

Extendió el saco y también se quedó dormido.

--

Hiei despertó casi a las 4:00am.

- Ya es hora -murmuró para sí y cuidó de ser silencioso en todo momento. Incluso se dio la molestia de... 'arreglar' la cama de Kurama... si es que a eso se podría llamar arreglar, la cosa es que había quedado peor que antes.

Su ropa ya estaba sobre la cama.

Miró de reojo al zorro. Dormía.

- qué buena vida tienen algunos -comentó para sí. Se vistió rápidamente y dobló lo mejor que pudo la ropa que Kurama le había dado.

- No tardaré mucho -dijo en voz alta, pues había sentido a su amigo despertar.

- ¿Hiei...?

- Ya te lo dije, volveré en unos minutos, talvez unas horas.

- ¿estás seguro que...?

- Sí, no necesito ninguna clase de ayuda, Kurama -dijo Hiei terminantemente. Luego volteó a ver al zorro -. Enserio.

Fue aquella palabra y el tono casi suplicante en que lo dijo lo que hizo que Kurama se tranquilizara un poco.

- Suerte. Y ten cuidado.

- Hn. ¿qué te crees ahora? ¿Mi madre?

- algo como eso, hijito -dijo Kurama burlonamente.

- Estúpido.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada, salió por la ventana y desapareció rápidamente.

Kurama no sabía por qué, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Hiei estaba ya en el lugar que le habían indicado. No iba a permitir que trataran de esa manera a su maestra y mucho menos por su culpa.

Sintió frío. Pero no le importó. Sentía muchas presencias, menos las de los malditos que lo habían retado.

- Lo sabía -comentó para sí -. Cobardes. Abandonar a último segundo. Ja.

Bajó del árbol.

Lo que temía ahora era que... Talvez habían vuelto al castillo.

Pensó en ir rumbo al castillo... Pero quedó en eso. Cuatro figuras negras aparecieron a su alrededor.

Sonrió irónicamente.

- ¿Una emboscada? Gran error -sacó su katana, pero los seres fueron más rápidos y se la arrebataron.

- ¿¡qué...?!

Escuchó risas.

- ¿De verdad creíste que perderíamos nuestro tiempo peleando contigo? -preguntó el que le había arrebatado la katana. Era un ser alto, de cabello dorado hasta un poco más de las orejas ondulado, sus ojos eran fríamente negros y era muy hermoso. Tenía el torso descubierto y un pantalón negro -. Cójanlo, podría escapar.

Los otros dos lo cogieron firmemente.

- ¡suéltenme! ¡¿qué rayos se creen que están haciendo?! ¡Los mataré!

Uno de los seres apretaba con tal fuerza su brazo que sus uñas llegaron a incrustarse en la pálida piel del youkai.

- ¡maldición! ¡suéltenme!

- Es inútil que te resistas -dijo el de cabello dorado cogiendo firmemente su barbilla -. Eres muy atractivo ¿lo sabes?

- ¿¡qué rayos estás diciendo!? -gritó Hiei dándole una patada.

El joven lo esquivó y lo miró con odio.

- Eres demasiado agresivo y belicoso -dijo el rubio -. Y admito que así es como me gustan.

- ¿qué?

- Eres siempre tan egoísta -dijo uno de los seres que lo estaba cogiendo. Era alto y tenía los ojos color verde muy claros. Su cabello era corto color azul oscuro y estaba vestido igual que su otro compañero -. Lo quieres sólo para tí.

- ¿Y nosotros qué? -preguntó el otro, cabello hasta los hombros rojo vino, ojos violeta y tenía una cicatriz en la barbilla. iba vestido como los otros dos -. Te llevas la mejor parte, es injusto.

Hiei empezó a desesperarse e intentó deshacerse de los otros inútilmente.

- ¿qué creen que están haciendo? -preguntó la otra integrante... una chica. Era un poco más baja que los otros. Su cabello era dorado, algo ensortijado hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran grises. Iba vestida con un top blanco y pantalón negro -. Sólo deben debilitarlo. Apresúrense, no queremos que Yomi o Mukuro se enteren que estamos por acá.

- Todo a su tiempo, hermanita, todo a su tiempo -dijo el de cabello dorado -. No me digas que empiezas a sentir pena por este ser patético.

- En lo absoluto -dijo ella cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos -. Si hay alguna manera de vengarnos de los señores del Makai es a través de sus sirvientes.

- ¡No soy sirviente de nadie! -gritó Hiei con furia, aún luchando para soltarse.

- ¡No le hables así a mi hermana! -gritó el de cabello dorado golpeando su cara con un puño. Algo de sangre salió de la boca de Hiei.

- Mal...nacido -murmuró Hiei con furia.

- Cuando estás furioso se te ve más atractivo que antes -. miró a los otros dos -. Debemos darnos prisa.

- ¡alto! -gritó la chica -. ¡quedamos en lastimarlo! ¡nunca en abusar del chico!

... ¿abusar...?

- No te metas en ésto -dijo el de cabello dorado -. Y si no te agrada, bien puedes irte -. luego volteó a ver a Hiei -. Tienes miedo... puedo sentirlo.

- Cierra la boca, idiota -dijo Hiei. El chico se acercó a Hiei y éste le escupió.

el chico se limpió la cara y sonrió.

- Qué rebelde te pones. Pero tranquilo. Si te comportas como debe ser, hasta lo podrás disfrutar.

- Desgraciado... Será mejor que me sueltes.

- ¿y si no? No veo que puedas hacer nada al respecto.

- Te mataré con mis propias manos.

El chico sonrió y volvió a coger la barbilla de Hiei con fuerza, lastimándolo.

- Talvez ésto te enseñe a comportarte mejor... Y quién sabe, puede que te agrade tanto como a nosotros.

- ¿qué pien...?

Lo había besado. Hiei jamás había sentido tanta repulsión, asco, furia y rencor hacia alguien. Empezó a temblar de la furia y mordió al chico con tanta fuerza que logró sacarle sangre. Escupió.

- ¡mierda! -el chico se llevó la mano a la boca y golpeó a Hiei en el estómago, quitándole el aire -. Idiota, ¿qué te crees? ¿que por una simple mordida saldríamos huyendo? No seas estúpido.

- ¡hermano! ¡ya basta! Sólo debes golpearlo, no... ¡ah!

uno de los chicos la había golpeado.

- Mejor así, que no estorbe.

- Maldito cobarde... -dijo Hiei furioso -. Te atreves a golpear a tu propia hermana... ¿qué clase de ser eres?

- Uno que te va a dejar muy lastimado, pequeño -dijo el chico subiendo lentamente la camiseta de Hiei.

Hiei abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a forcejear, pero otro de los seres lo golpeó con fuerza en las rodillas, haciendo que cayera irremediablemente.

- No lo hagas hermano... No lo lastimes... como lo hiciste conmigo -dijo la chica yendo hacia él.

- ¡Cierra la boca! -el chico lanzó otro rayo.

- Muy bien... ahora quédate quieto. Si te mueves o tratas de resitirte, te mataremos.

- su-suéltame... maldito...

- ¡silencio! -uno de los chicos lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara, haciéndolo sangrar nuevamente.

Hiei no sabía qué más podía hacer. Se arrepintió tanto de no haber escuchado a Kurama...

¿qué podría haber hecho él al respecto?...

Habían rasgado su camiseta y el chico de cabello dorado rasguñaba todo su torso con fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar.

Por primera vez Hiei tuvo miedo.

Un miedo que empezaba desde la punta los pies hasta su cabeza. Empezó a temblar.

- he dicho que te quedes quieto -dijo el chico de cabello dorado.

otro de los chicos ya había sacado los cintos y empzó a rasgar con fuerza el pantalón.

- basta... -dijo Hiei débilmente.

- Tú no entiendes lo que es la palabra 'silencio', ¿eh? -dijo el de cabello dorado empezando a desabrocharse el pantalón.

- ¿qué vas a a...?

Lo último que Hiei pudo sentir fue dolor... Y escuchar las estruendosas risas de los demás... Y algunos gritos de la chica.

0.0.0.0.0

Kurama sintió un repentino pinchazo de dolor en el estómago.

Levantó la cabeza y miró el aula.

Era extraño. El dolor había desaparecido.

Estaba a mitad de un examen de química orgánica.

Ya lo había acabado. Resopló.

Se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Hiei.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y Kurama pudo sentir espanto por algo. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Eso sólo podía significar...

- Hiei... -dijo Kurama en voz baja.

Tomó su examen y corrió a entregarlo. Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió del aula sin siquiera pedir permiso.

0.0.0

Llegó a su casa... La ventana estaba cerrada. No había rastro de él en ninguna parte.

Talvez había sido sólo... nervios. Había estado tan pendiente de saber hacia dónde iba que talvez...

Kurama sonrió aliviado y sacó algunos cuadernos.

Pasó dos horas bajando hasta la cocina y decidir qué comer. _Sacaré helado. Quizá Hiei pueda venir con hambre... siempre lo hace... El de chocolate._

Rió sólo ante su pensamiento. Desde hacía algún tiempo había empezado a considerar a Hiei en todas sus actividades. Era algo que no entendía muy bien, pero le gustaba.

Subió a su habitación con un envase de helado.

Se sentó y prentendió estudiar. No podía concentrarse. Se preguntó vagamente qué habría dicho el profesor al verlo salir así.

Empezó a llover.

- Perfecto -murmuró Kurama negando con la cabeza. Dejó la ventana sin seguro. No le gustaba pensar que Hiei estaba en algún lugar bajo la lluvia. Claro que podría haber regresado al castillo de Mukuro.

Bostezó. Sería mejor tomar un baño. Se hacía irremediablemente tarde.

Pero antes que pudiese decidir incluso levantarse sintió un ruido en la ventana.

Levantó la mirada. Era Hiei, tratando a duras penas de abrir la ventana.

- Por Dios... -murmuró Kurama asustado y corrió a ayudarle.

Abrió la ventana y recibió a Hiei en brazos antes que cayera al suelo.

Su...éltame...

- Hiei, ¿qué sucede? ¿qué..?

- ¡No me toques! ¡déjame en paz! -murmuró Hiei débilmente y se deshizo de Kurama como pudo. Kurama vio que estaba muy lastimado.

Su ropa estaba rasgada, su torso estaba dolorosamente arañado y sus heridas aún estaban en carne viva... Sus brazos tenían grandes cicatrices mal cerradas... Aún sangraba por la boca y tenía varios cortes en el pantalón.

- Hiei...

- No... te acerques... -dijo Hiei -. No sé para qué vine aquí... en primer lugar...

- Hiei, ¿qué te hicieron?... Por favor... dime qué pasa...

- Quiero morirme...

Estaba temblando de frío y de terror. Kurama pudo notar que sus ojos carmesí estaban algo alucinados y brillando. Tenían expresión de miedo y furia.

- Hiei... por favor...

- No me escuchas, acaso? He dicho que me dejes en paz.

- Pero...

- Quiero... morirme...

A Kurama le dolía terriblemente ver a su amigo en ese estado... Como si le odiara por alguna razón que él no conocía.

Hiei se había quedado recostado en la pared, cerró los ojos.

Kurama se acercó lentamente hacia él.

- Hiei...

- ¡déjame! -Kurama recibió un golpe en la mejilla. Había sido como en cámara lenta. Ver el rostro de Hiei contorsionado por el miedo y la ira, un pinchazo de dolor... los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Hiei mismo se sorprendió de su reacción. Miró su puño levantado y luego a Kurama.

Kurama se inclinó para ver mejor a Hiei. Seguía temblando y estaba muy asustado.

El youkai lo miró a los ojos, como queriendo transmitir con la mirada lo que le había pasado.

Kurama abrió mucho los ojos al comprender.

- Oh, Hiei...

- No quiero que me toques... no quiero que me tengas lástima...

- No, Hiei... yo sólo...

- Déjame en paz... ni siquiera sé por qué vine.

- Hiei... necesitas un baño... y descansar.

- No quiero quedarme...

- Pero Hiei... Es necesario que descanses... y hay que curar tus heridas.

Hiei volteó bruscamente.

- No te estoy pidiendo que te hagas cargo de mí, ¿sabes?

Kurama negó con la cabeza, sufriendo cada vez más con la actitud que su compañero había tomado.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos.

Hiei lo miró dudando. Se había tranquilizado un poco desde que llegó a esa casa... cálida... llena de... no sabía qué... pero eso lo hacía un verdadero hogar. Pero no... no quería... Dentro de él sabía que Kurama no podría hacerle daño de ninguna manera, jamás. Pero...

- ¿sabes? Él la mató -dijo Hiei de la nada.

- ¿a qué te refieres? -preguntó Kurama sentándose frente a él.

- Mató a su hermana porque trató de ayudarme... -dijo Hiei volviendo a recordar aquella tortura.

- ¿Y te dio mucha pena? -preguntó Kurama, dándose por vencido ya que sabía que Hiei jamás le hablaría de... ello.

- No lo sé... Ella también quería hacerme daño. Odio a todos.

Kurama suspiró. Hiei se veía notablemente triste, dañado, furioso y aterrado.

- Necesitas descansar, Hiei -dijo Kurama ayudando a su amigo a ponerse de pie -. Te prepararé un baño y luego curaremos tus heridas.

- No confío en tí -dijo Hiei soltándose de Kurama.

Kurama sintió que esas palabras se clavaban en su pecho, como si una espada hubiese atravesado todo sus sentimientos y emociones sin ninguna clase de piedad.

Se quedó parado, desconcertado y se sintió sólo. Hiei había bajado la mirada.

- No puedo confiar en nadie -dijo Hiei en voz baja.

Kurama le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el baño.

- No es nada personal -dijo Hiei antes que Kurama entrara y abriera la ducha para que la bañera se llenara.

Kurama volteó y le dio una de sus sonrisas falsas.

- Será mejor que me apresure. Debes descansar.

Hiei se sintió peor que si lo hubiesen violado toda la vida. ¿por qué rayos tuvo que decirle eso a la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente? Era Kurama... ¿en qué estaba pensando?

- Kurama...

Salió del baño con la camisa arremangada.

- ¿Te sientes mal, Hiei? -preguntó Kurama preocupado.

- Y... no. Me siento genial. De la patada, diría yo -contestó Hiei con furia.

- Lo siento...

- Oye...

- Ya está listo, Hiei.

Cuando Kurama se acercó a él, Hiei retrocedió automáticamente.

- Te juro que no te haré daño -dijo Kurama casi suplicante.

- L-lo sé... Pero...

Kurama suspiró resignado. ¿Cuánto daño le habrían hecho a Hiei como para que se comportara de esa manera?

- Ten... -le dijo una toalla blanca -. Te esperaré aquí. Buscaré algo que puedas ponerte...

Hiei lo miró dubitativo. Miró la toalla. ¿cómo sabía él que Kurama no esperaría el mejor momento y...?

- No te haré daño, Hiei. Yo soy y seré siempre tu amigo... y compañero... -dijo Kurama con la voz cada vez más apagada -. Sólo quiero ayudarte...

Fueron esas palabras las que convencieron a Hiei de entrar rápidamente al baño. Talvez podría ahogarse ahí.

Cerró la puerta.

Entró con cautela al agua tibia. Sintió sus heridas arder terrible y dolorosamente dentro del agua. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayera a través de su rostro.

Se la secó rápidamente con la mano, mojando inconscientemente todo su rostro. El dolor iba pasando. Ahora se sentía... relajante... El agua tibia en su cuerpo lo reconfortaba... Cerró los ojos. Pero los abrió de nuevo, asustado. Cada vez que se aventuraba a cerrar los ojos, aparecía el rostro de aquel ser despreciable... Recordaba todo el terrible acontecimiento. Su respiración se agitaba y sentía su corazón latir dolorasamente rápido.

Pasó una mano por su rostro. Jamás podría olvidarlo... Se sentía tan aterrado.

El agua había empezado a tomar un tono rojizo debido a las heridas no cicatrizadas de Hiei. Dejó que el agua corriera y abrió la ducha. Sentir las gotas de agua tibia caer contra su cuerpo lastimado hacía que una terrible debilidad se apoderara de él. Se recostó contra la pared helada. ¿Por qué le pasaba ésto? Era la primera vez que se preguntaba aquello desde... ¿por qué a él? ¿por qué lo odiaban tanto? No bastaba conque fuese el Niño Prohibido, no. También tenían que abusar de él y hacerle sentir menos. Tenían que herir a las personas que él quería... Tenían que hacerle sentir vulnerable y débil.

Empezó a odiarse a sí mismo.

Cerró la llave de la ducha y cogió la toalla.

_La mancharé toda_ pensó envolviéndose con ella. Salió del baño.

La ropa estaba sobre la cama. Era una playera manga larga negra y un pantalón de igual color.

Hiei se quedó parado indeciso unos segundos.

- Parece que ya terminaste -Hiei se sobresaltó y retrocedió. Era Kurama, con una bandeja. Al parecer había comida y algo de beber.

- ¿quieres que curemos tus heridas? Si se pegan a la ropa puede ser mucho peor.

- Hn.

Kurama dejó la bandeja en el escritorio y se aproximó a Hiei, esperando que éste retrocediese... pero no lo hizo.

- Manché la toalla...

- No hay problema -dijo Kurama sonriendo comprensivamente -. Ahora... esto puede dolerte un poco.

Hiei cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el contacto del alcohol contra sus heridas. Pero sabía que Kurama lo hacía por su bien cuando lo sintió soplar suavemente para que pasara un poco el ardor.

Empezó a vendar su torso. Luego los brazos y la pierna derecha.

- No es justo -dijo Hiei en voz baja. Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, tratando de hacerse daño le mismo con las uñas.

El zorro abrió suavemente sus manos y acarició lentamente las palmas de su amigo, con las leves marcas de las uñas de Hiei. Éste abrió mucho los ojos, pero se quedó callado. Kurama posó una mano sobre la de Hiei antes de seguir vendando.

Kurama lo miró comprensivamente.

- No es justo para nadie, Hiei. Para nadie.

_Como deseo que mueran... Como deseo matarlos con mis propias manos..._-pensó Hiei.

Kurama pasó inconscientemente un dedo por una herida cicatrizada que Hiei tenía en el rostro. Sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su propio rostro.

Hiei se quedó tranquilo, mirándolo fijamente. No le dolía. Ya no podía doler más.

- Listo, Hiei. Ya puedes vestirte -dijo Kurama mientras le daba la espalda para buscar algo en el estante.

Hiei se vistió rápidamente. Las mangas le colgaban un poco, pero le daba igual. Kurama volvió, con una cinta blanca.

- La tuya está manchada con mucha sangre -dijo Kurama sacándola suavemente -. La lavaré, ¿eh? Si quieres, usa ésta... Espera...

A la derecha del jagan de Hiei, había una peuqeña cicatriz en forma de cruz. Era por eso que sangraba tanto.

Kurama se apresuró a lavarla y parcharla.

- No sé qué significará esa cruz pero...

- Hn.

Kurama puso la otra cinta en la frente de Hiei.

- ¿No tienes hambre?

Tenía. Kurama llevó hacia él la bandeja con pasteles, galletas y una taza de té.

- Pero si prefieres chocolate...

- Así está bien -dijo Hiei cogiendo una galleta.

El hambre lo había estado carcomiendo por dentro. La comida preparada por el zorro era deliciosa. Sonrió débilmente.

Estaba sentado en la cama. Se apresuró a tomar el té. Estaba satisfecho.

Kurama se sentó a su costado.

- Ahora lo que necesitas es dormir, Hiei. Debes descansar.

Kurama estaba recostado en la pared, y pretendía ponerse de pie...

Hiei, no sabía cómo o por qué, ni pretendió hacerlo... simplemente se sentía tan débil que se dejó caer sobre las piernas del zorro, recostandose entre su pecho y estómago, con los brazos rodeando débilmente su torso y cintura.

Kurama lo recibió con bastante sorpresa y le abrazó también, sonriendo.

- ¿crees que sea posible que me muera mientras duermo? -preguntó Hiei trsitemente.

- No -respondió Kurama atreviéndose a acariciar suavemente el cabello de su amigo -. Pero nada pierdes intentándolo. Te prometo que si te mueres, te llevaré a enterrar en un ataúd muy lujoso, ¿eh?

- Y dile a Yukina que soy su hermano si eso pasa -dijo Hiei sitniendo somnolencia.

- De acuerdo.

- Y Kurama...

- ¿hmm?

- ... Hn. - Según Hiei, esa era la manera de decir 'gracias' -. Y si le cuentas a alguien te mataré. Lo juro.

- Está bien.

Hiei se quedó dormido en los brazos de Kurama hasta el día siguiente... Y por alguna razón, no tuvo pesadillas.

Y lo más extraño... Le había empezado a gustar.

Pero aún se sentía aterrado. Tenía que tomar venganza.

Se aferró a ese pensamiento y se concentró en descansar.

0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0.0.0.

Wenas! ¿qué les ha parecido?

Es la primera vez que escribo algo así T.T no sean rudos.

Espero les haya gustado y ya escribiré el segudno capítulo titulado: _Alas Rotas_

noooooo! mañana(martes 21) clausura del cole T-T nu queru

TT-TT REVIEWS!!! ONEGAI!!!


	2. Alas Rotas

Ohayo!!!

n.n como tan? yo feliz xDD Ya nos entregaron las libretas (jo!) y sali bien xD no me lo esperaba T.T

Wenup, toy escuchando Wild Wind xD son datos anecdóticos xDD

Este capi lo dedico a **Darky-chan** y a mi querida onne-san **Rika-chan** n.n

O.O wow, la verdad no espere recibir tantos reviews el primer capi o.o estoy gratamente sorprendida y ... o.o si, ya lo se, a veces... (solo a veces) hago sufrir a Hiei de vez en cuando, pero prepárense, no solo puede sufrir un solo capitulo, es un trauma muy grande, como dijo la sensei Rurouni Andrea debo demostrar 'el dolor' de Hiei... o.o aunque yo creo q los traumados son ustdes y no hiei T-T

Pero igual lo continuo n.n y tomare en cuenta tu comentario, sensei T-T tu eres la experta

0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0.0.

2 cap. Alas Rotas

No... era muy cómodo... Malditos rayos de sol...

Hiei abrió lentamente los ojos. Sintió una cálida mano sobre su frente y otra sobre su pecho.

Guió sus grandes ojos hasta su frente para descubrir que su hipótesis era correcta y que en efecto había una mano ahí.

Luego vio hacia adelante... Era otra mano. Era una mano gruesa y a la vez delicada. Volteó suavemente para descubrir al zorro dormido apoyado contra el respaldar de la cama. Una de sus piernas estaba en el suelo así que Hiei estaba justo en medio.

- ¿pero qué demo...?

Hiei se separó bruscamente del zorro... Mala idea. Al ponerse de pie tan repentinamente sintió que le dolía hasta el alma.

Kurama despertó lentamente. Se frotó los ojos y volteó a ver a Hiei, de pie, con una de sus miradas más asesinas.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Hiei abrió la boca para hablar pero no le salió ni 'pío'.

Sintió que le dolor en su cuerpo lo vencía, así que se dejó caer en suelo.

- ¡Hiei!

-... estoy bien... suéltame.

- Claro que no estás bien -dijo Kurama ayudando a que Hiei se sentara en la cama -. Aún estás muy débil.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

- Eres mi amigo.

- Hn.

Hiei quitó bruscamente su brazo de las manos de Kurama. Él frunció el entrecejo.

- Sólo trato de ayudarte.

- Bien... pero no me toques -dijo Hiei tercamente.

Kurama resopló. La mirada de Hiei aún conservaba ese miedo y angustia del día anterior. Era lógico que Hiei no quisiera confiar en nadie aún... ¿¡pero y en él...!?

Hiei pusó una mano sobre su torso, sintiendo punzadas de dolor. Quitó rápidamente la playera y vio que dos de las heridas estaban abiertas nuevamente.

- Debo curarte -dijo Kurama sacando vendas rápidamente.

- ¿debes? -preguntó Hiei apartándose de Kurama toscamente -. ¿por qué _debes, _eh Kurama?

- Te dolerá más si no lo hago.

- ¿Y qué te importa a tí si me duele o no?

Kurama dejó caer con furia el alcohol.

Hiei dio un respingo. Kurama nunca se enojaba.

- Maldición, Hiei -murmuró Kurama fríamente -. ¿No lo entiendes? Lo único que quiero es ayudarte, yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño, pero al parecer aún no me quieres creer. Pues bien. Haz lo que creas conveniente, tengo mucho que hacer y no voy a perder mi tiempo en alguien tan cerrado como tú.

Dio media vuelta y tomó aire.

¿qué le pasaba?

Hiei era su amigo. Y había pasado por algo terrible, terrible. ¿Y aún así se daba el lujo de tratarlo de esa manera? Así, Hiei nunca volvería a confiar en él.

- Perder el tiempo... -murmuró Hiei irónicamente -. Es la primera vez que me hablas de esa manera, Kurama. Pero no te preocupes, ya no tendrás que _perder el tiempo_ conmigo, porque me largo...

- No, Hiei.... yo...

- Déjalo. Puedo moverme sólo...

- Hiei...

- Tienes tanta suerte -dijo Hiei con melancolía -. Eres un kitsune, estás a punto de morir y renaces como ningen, tienes una madre y una vida perfecta, nunca han abusado de tí y te sobran las chicas y los amigos. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

- No es así, Hiei... Sólo quiero ayudarte...

- ¿a qué? -preguntó Hiei mirándolo con furia -. ¿A seguirme echando en cara que eres mejor que yo en ese aspecto, eh? ¿que puedes siempre estar de buen humor y ser amable con todo el mundo? ¿que todo el mundo te quiere y te desea lo mejor mientras que a mí sólo me hunden más? ¿eso quieres? ¿eso es lo que necesitas? ¿seguir inflando tu estúpido ego a costa de mí?

Kurama empezó a temblar. ¿Por qué las palabras de Hiei dolían tanto? Es más, ¿por qué Hiei le estaba hablando de esa manera? ¿Era eso lo que Hiei sentía en realidad? ¿Lo odiaba tanto?

Hiei suspiró con furia y se desmayó repentinamente.

- ¡Hiei! -Kurama corrió hacia su cama, estiró su brazo, pero a se detuvo a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Hiei.

¿Qué tal si tenía razón?

¿Acaso lo que Kurama deseaba era inflar su ego a costa de su amigo?

- Claro que no... -se dijo Kurama tratando de convencerse. Nunca lo había visto desde ese punto. Vio la cara de Hiei. Tocó su frente...

- Fiebre... -murmuró Kurama.

_Es lo más normal después de todo... Sería extraño si no le diera..._

Kurama resopló y con mucha paciencia Acomodó a Hiei en la cama. La respiración de su amigo empezó a agitarse.

Primero se encargó de vendar sus heridas de nuevo. Luego buscó algo con qué bajarle la fiebre. Preparó algo con algunas plantas y le dio de beber a Hiei. Tosió un poco antes de tragar.

- Quieres matarme de una vez eh?... Eso sabía horrible... -dijo Hiei débilmente.

Kurama vio cómo los grandes ojos carmesí de su amigo lo observaban fijamente, mientras él secaba el sudor de Hiei con un pañuelo.

- No... me toques...

Kurama no le hizo caso. Hiei apartó con brusquedad su cabeza de las manos de Kurama y se encogió dentro de las sábanas.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Que Kurama sólo quería ayudarlo... Pero algo dentro de él hacía que tuviera miedo. No quería que Kurama lo supiera. Quería ganar su desprecio para irse.

Sabía que iba a arrepentirse. Pero era lo mejor. Si no había mostrado debilidad ante el zorro antes, no la mostraría ahora.

No sintió a Kurama moverse. Se aventuró a mirarlo de reojo. Abrió mucho sus ojos carmesí y se quedó paralizado.

El rostro, siempre sonriente y calmado de Kurama... mojado por unas cuantas lágrimas que caían incontrolablemente sobre su rostro... su boca ligeramente abierta... las mejillas algo rosadas... ¿Por qué rayos estaba llorando el zorro?

- ¿porque-me haces ésto, Hiei? -preguntó Kurama con voz profunda, secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano -. No puedo entenderte.

- No puedo entederte yo a tí, Kurama -dijo Hiei cerrando los ojos y volviendo a su antigua posición -. ¿Por qué te torutras así? ¿Por qué es tan importante para tí que yo esté bien? No me gusta. Y no me gusta porque por más que lo intento, no logro entender la debilidad de los ningen por preocuparse por los demás. Entonces te hago daño. Y no me gusta. Me molesta. ¿por qué eres tan débil?

- Quizá porque soy vulnerable ante tí -dijo Kurama casi en un susurro.

Hiei abrió los ojos repentinamente. Su corazón emepzó a latir inexplicablemente fuerte... ¿por qué?

- ¿qué?

- La fiebre te bajará en un momento, la medicina que te dí actúa rápido -dijo Kurama retirando el pañuelo de la frente de Hiei. Hiei volteó.

Kurama notó que las mejillas de su amigo estaban rojas.

_Probablemente por la fiebre_ se dijo. No podía pensar otra cosa porque era total y completamente ridículo. _Hiei tiene fiebre, por eso su rostro está sonrojado, por el aumento de temperatura, es normal. Y deja de pensar estupideces o te caerás por las escaleras._

Bajó hasta la cocina y se recostó en la pared. Suspiró. En el fondo lo entendía. Hiei había pasado por un trauma muy fuerte. Lo más normal era que se comportara de esa manera tan fría y dura, para ocultar lo débil que estaba sintiéndose. Suspiró de nuevo. Pasó una mano por su rostro y entró en la cocina.

- Pero... no diría eso sólo por el momento. Tendría que haber estado guardándolo todo este tiempo, y acaba de estallar -se dijo mientras preparaba algo de desayunar. Bajó la mirada -. ¿Te sientes así, Hiei? ¿Crees que para mí es genial verte en ese estado?

Subió lentamente las escaleras. Lo más probable sería que Hiei hubiese escapado. Pero ahí estaba, dándole la espalda.

- Te... traje algo, por si tienes hambre -dijo dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

Hiei no dijo nada.

Kurama se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su frente, luego sobre la suya.

- Ya no tienes fiebre -dijo sonriendo.

- Hn.

- ¿No quieres comer algo?

- Come tú.

- Ya comí -mintió Kurama acercando un plato con buñuelos. El olor hizo que Hiei volteara. Kurama estaba sonriendo.

- No logro entenderte -dijo Hiei mientras se sentaba -. ¿Cómo es posible que aún después de haberte dicho todo eso sigas con esa actitud tan patética?

Kurama negó con la cabeza.

- Me quedaré hoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Si necesitas algo, simplemente dímelo.

- ¿Y tus clases estúpidas de ningen? -preguntó Hiei cogiendo un buñuelo.

- Hmm... Creo que luego podré ponerme al día. Ahora el que necesita atención eres tú.

- ¿Estás insinuando que no puedo cuidarme sólo? -preguntó Hiei con furia.

- En lo absoluto -dijo Kurama sorprendido -. Es sólo que...

- Déjalo -dijo Hiei -. No me lo expliques, igual no podré entenderte.

Kurama sonrió tristemente.

- Debes tomar un baño para que podamos cambiar las vendas -dijo el zorro poniéndose de pie y abriendo las cortinas. Los rayos del sol hicieron que Hiei cerrara los ojos.

- ¿Sigue doliendo?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Kurama siguió vendando cuidadosamente el torso de Hiei. No podía creer que hubiese alguien con tanta maldad como para hacer semejante cosa en el cuerpo de Hiei.

Resopló.

- Apúrate.

- Ya está -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

Hiei se examinó las numerosas vendas y suspiró.

- Ya se hace tarde -comentó Hiei. Era casi el mediodía.

- ¿ya tienes hambre?

-...Hn...

- Bueno. Espera sólo un momento. Prepararé algo... ¿qué te gustaría comer?

-...

- Bueno... ¿qué te parece... pizza? La traen rápidamente.

- Hn.

- ¿No quieres pizza? ¿Qué quieres comer entonces?

- No sé...

Vaya solución.

Hiei se cruzó de brazos, talvez molesto porque Kurama no sabía qué darle de comer.

- Eh... ya se me ocurrirá algo. Por mientras, ¿helado?

- Ni siquiera se llama así -reclamó Hiei -. Se llama _nieve dulce_ y así deberías decirle.

Kurama sonrió.

- ¿Nieve dulce, entonces?

- Hn.

Kurama bajó rápidamente las escaleras y sacó un envase de helado de fresa.

- No, mejor de chocolate... Mejor chocolate con fresa... O fresa con chocolate. ¿qué más da! Es exactamente lo mismo.

Kurama se rió sólo y en un recipiente sirvió una enorme porción de ambos helados.

Hiei estaba mirando por la ventana, completamente pálido y temblando.

- Otra vez.... no.........

Kurama nunca había sentido tantas ganas de llorar. Ver a su amigo en ese estado le destrozaba por completo el alma.

Se acercó rápidamente y tomó el rostro de Hiei entre sus manos

- Me estoy volviendo loco, Kurama... -dijo Hiei, con voz sombría -. Me estoy volviendo completamente _loco._

Kurama negó con la cabeza y abrazó con fuerza a Hiei, que se quedó sin saber qué hacer momentáneamente... Luego cerró los ojos, queriendo deshacerse del zorro. ¡Él no necesitaba de la compasión de nadie!

- ¡Maldición! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame, Kurama! -gritó Hiei tratando de salir del abrazo de Kurama... Hasta que se dio cuenta que le gustaba ser abrazado de esa manera. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del zorro.

- Te odio -dijo en voz baja -. Te odio con todas mis fuerzas... Te odio por tenerme lástima, Kurama.

- No te tengo lástima, Hiei -dijo Kurama abrazándolo con más fuerza. Bah, qué podría decirle ahora... 'Lo que pasa es que detesto ver cómo tú mismo te haces daño'. Sí, eso iría tan bien con la situación.

Hiei cerró los ojos. Se concentró en sentir el aroma del zorro. Delicioso... Siempre olía así, desde que podía recordarlo.

¿¡Pero qué rayos estaba haciendo?!

Se deshizo del zorro y se cruzó de brazos, mirando asesinamente a Kurama.

Kurama sonrió.

- Creo que ya estás un poco mejor, ¿eh?

- Estúpido.

Kurama se incorporó y cogió la bandeja. Le dejó el helado y sonrió.

- Ahora vuelvo.

¿Y a dónde más podría ir? -se preguntó Hiei.

¿qué tal si aquel ser aparecía nuevamente?

Hiei resopló.

- Estoy perdiendo la razón -se dijo en voz baja, cogiendo su cabeza -. Lo estoy viendo por todas partes... No puede ser normal.

Se dejó caer atormentado en la cama. ¿qué hacía ahí?

¿Por qué no simplemente dejaba al zorro y se iba?

_Tengo miedo_ -se dijo, aterrado por su propio pensamiento_- tengo miedo de salir y volver a encontrarlo. Tengo miedo que talvez puedan atacar a Kurama. Tengo miedo de..._

- ¿Subió la fiebre? -preguntó Kurama acercándose.

- No...

Kurama se sentó en la cama y sonrió.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me duele la cabeza, y no preguntes más.

- Eh... está bien.

La noche llegó, húmeda y silenciosa. Las gotas de lluvia resonaban contra las ventanas de la habitación de Kurama.

Hiei se había quedado dormido.

_Mejor para él_ -se dijo Kurama. Apagó la luz.

Acomodó el saco de dormir y salió a buscar algunas sábanas.

La presencia del youkai no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, incluso, le gustaba.

Pero seguía martirizándose ante la actitud de éste. Hiei era frío y duro, pero jamás había dejado de confiar en él.

Entró en la habitación. La lluvia caía con más fuerza. Lo único que alumbraba la habitación eran las luces tenues que provenían de la calle, y algunos relámpagos que azotaban el cielo de vez en cuando.

_Debe ser cuestión de tiempo_ -se dijo Kurama. Ordenó las sábanas y se acercó a Hiei. Sonrió y lo cubrió mejor con el cobertor...

- Kurama... -el zorro retiró rápidamente su mano del cobertor, sorprendido. ¿Por qué su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza? El youkai estaba profundamente dormido. ¿Acaso estaba soñando con él? Hasta ahora sólo había escuchado las palabras 'Yukina' o 'te mataré'.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

- Duerme...

Se acomodó en el saco y se quedó dormido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

holas!!! n-n ya llevo dos capis jeje

algo largos, lo sé, pero es que no quería cortarlos T.T

Wenup, hoy, 27 de diciembre, estoy segura que no podré entrar a internet ¬¬ multiples razones.

T-T no se cuando voy a publicar este fic T.T se me van a quitar las ganas de seguir escribiendo.


	3. 3 cap

holaaas n.nh

Ya toy lista aki con el tercer capi, cuando ya tengo listos cuatro xD es enserio p

Weno, yo empiezo de una vez...

En eso llegan un montón de personas con carteles: DEJA DE HACER SUFRIR A HIEI

o.oU lo siento, pero uno no se recupera tan fácilmente después de eso, me imagino...

aumentan los carteles...

(Dark se tira por la ventana con el pc)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 cap. pedazos del pequeño ángel

_Risas... Sólo podía escuchar risas... Risas estridentes... Risas malévolas..._

_No me gustaba... Estaba lloviendo. Yo estaba parado frente a un claro lleno de espesos árboles. Hacía frío. Mucho frío... La noche estaba entrando. Sentí mi cueró tiritar ante el contacto de la lluvia espesa y helada. Sacudí inútilmente mi cabello y reitré algunos mechones que caían sobre mi frente._

_No tenía idea de qué hacía en medio del bosque. Tenía la katana en la mano... La katana estaba chorreando..._

_- Sangre -dijo una voz conocida. Mi corazón empezó a latir con terror. Aquella voz..._

_El ser de cabello dorado se acercaba a mí. Luego, algo iluminó la zona. El ser señaló hacia abajo. Guié mi mirada hacia el lugar..._

_Kurama... muerto... Sangrando... Parecía que..._

_- ¿Disfrutaste matar a tu mejor amigo, Jaganshi? _

_No... Yo no lo había matado... No..._

Un trueno resonó en toda la habitación.

El pequeño youkai se despertó de repente. Se sentó en la cama, con la respiración agitada. Miró hacia abajo. Un pañuelo estaba sobre sus piernas, cubiertas por la sábana. Volteó.

Kurama estaba con la mano flotando, donde debía haber estado el pañuelo.

- ¿Estás bien, Hiei? -preguntó Kurama poniéndose de pie y acercándose al youkai.

Hiei volteó automáticamente a ver a Kurama. La mirada verde de Kurama... Cogió un mechón de cabello de Kurama y lo acercó a él, como queriendo comprobar que era real.

Por primera vez tuvo ganas de romper a llorar. Pero se contuvo. Kurama estaba muy cerca... Podía incluso sentir su respiración. Kurama estaba vivo.

El zorro lo miraba cuestionándolo. ¿qué le pasaba a Hiei?

Hiei soltó lentamente al zorro y se quedó pensando en el sueño... pesadilla.

Kurama estaba vivo. Y nunca se le habría pasado por la mente atacarlo...._matarlo........_

Kurama lo miró fijamente. Hiei había volteado hacia la ventana.

- ¿qué sucede? -preguntó -. ¿por qué estás despierto?

- Te subió la fiebre -dijo Kurama -. Estaba tratando de hacerla bajar...

- Hn.

Ya había pasado dos días ahí, no tenía por qué seguir en esa casa. Pero nuevamente, un temor lo invadió. Nunca se había sentido así.

Miró a Kurama. ¿Por qué en su sueño él...?

- Soñé que te asesinaba -dijo Hiei con voz trémula. Kurama se sorprendió tanto que dejó caer el pañuelo en su regazo.

¿Matarlo?

¿Era eso lo que desaba Hiei?

El youkai lo estaba observando fijamente.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que lo haga -dijo Hiei volteándose -. Eres mi compañero.

Kurama bajó la mirada.

- ¿Por qué estoy teniendo esta clase de sueños? -se preguntó Hiei -. No es normal. ¡Nada es normal! ¡Nunca fue normal!

- ¡Hiei! -el jaganshi se dejó caer rendido y mentalmente agotado. Apenas podía mantener el conocimiento, mientras sentía que su cabeza se iba a partir en dos por el dolor. Lo que más deseaba era que todo eso acabara... de una buena vez.

- Kurama...

- Dime, Hiei.

- Mátame.

Kurama dejó caer el envase con agua, el pañuelo y el termómetro, que se hizo añicos en el suelo.

¿Qué cosa le había pedido?

¿Que lo matara?

- ¿Te has vuelto loco, Hiei? -preguntó Kurama con extrema preocupación en el tono de su voz. Sus ojos brillanaban más de lo debido.

- Mátame -dijo Hiei simplemente. No comprendía por qué el zorro se ponía tan mal e incluso se preocupaba. Si hubiese sido Kurama quien se lo hubiese pedido, seguramente él...

_¿Qué habría hecho?_ se preguntó Hiei empezando a pensarlo. No se había puesto siquiera a conciderarlo. Matar a Kurama... No, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no podía hacerlo. _Pero debe de haber una buena razón para no poder... para no querer hacerlo. ¿Qué será?_

- Por Dios, Hiei, nunca vuelvas a pedirme una cosa así -rogó Kurama poniéndose de rodillas, realmente preocupado por la suerte de la salud mental de Hiei -. Nunca.

- ¿Por qué te martirizas? No soy nada, después de todo -dijo Hiei cerrando los ojos.

- Claro que eres alguien -dijo Kurama con un nudo en la garganta. Las ganas de llorar volvían a aparecer sin que él las considerara -. Eres Hiei. Y mi amigo.

Hiei abrió mucho los ojos._ Talvez esa sea la razón. Somos amigos. Esa debe ser la razón por la que jamás podría matarlo. Maldita sea._

Volteó para ver a Kurama. Seguía de rodillas y su rostro estaba hundido entre las sábanas. Sus manos apretaban con mucha fuerza éstas, como si estuviera soportando algo muy doloroso.

_Soy yo._ pensó Hiei._ Yo estoy haciendo que Kurama se sienta así. Yo estoy haciendo que sufra. ¿Por qué? No me gusta verlo así. Claro que no. Todo es mi culpa. Yo debo irme de este lugar y dejar al zorro hacer su vida. Que la continúe como si nunca me hubiese conocido. Eso es._

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron en el rpimer intento de ponerse de pie y cayó estruendosamente en el suelo.

- ¡Hiei! -Kurama corrió, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y ayudó a Hiei a ponerse de pie. El youkai tenía la mirada perdida, entre nostalgia y tristeza. Luego sonrió.

- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera puedo hacer que mi cuerpo me obedezca -dijo cuando ya estuvo acostado en la cama.

Kurama lo miró con mucha más preocupación. Le dolía tanto que Hiei estuviese así...

- Tus ojos están irritados, Kurama -dijo Hiei en voz baja -. ¿Has estado llorando... por mi culpa?

Kurama no respondió. Se sorprendió de la pregunta de Hiei y se arrodilló de nuevo. Suspiró.

- Te recuperarás, Hiei. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Hiei pestañeó dos veces antes de volver su mirada al techo.

- Me siento muy agotado, Kurama -dijo Hiei en voz baja -. No logro comprender por qué. Yo soy fuerte. ¿Por qué no puedo recuperar mi fuerza?

Kurama lo miró con pena.

- Porque es muy difícil recuperarse para cualquier persona después de algo así. No se trata de debilidad o fuerza, Hiei.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio. Parecía que Hiei se había quedado dormido. Kurama aprovehcó para recoger los pedazos de termómetro y buscó el eléctrico y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Limpió el agua y recogió el pañuelo. El rostro de Hiei ya no estaba rojo. Ahora se veía tranquilo.

Kurama vio el reloj. Cinco de la mañana. La lluvia empezaba a despejar. Sabía que ya no podía faltar al instituto, pero no quería dejar sólo a Hiei. Y no lo haría. Ya se las ingeniaría para ver qué hacía respecto a ello.

Hiei se movió. Parecía tener un sueño tranquilo. Kurama sonrió.

Se sentía muy cansado, estaba totalmente extenuado. Pero tenía miedo de dormir y no encontrar al pequeño youkai de fuego.

Bajó hacia la cocina y se recostó en el refrigerador. Tenía tantas ganas de echarse a dormir. Aprovechó y empezó a lavar las cosas que había utilizado esa noche.

_¿Qué tal si huye y no regresa nunca? Pero... ¿por qué habría de hacer eso? No, lo que estoy pensando no tiene sentido. No tiene pies ni cabeza. ¿A dónde podría ir en ese estado?... Sería capaz de cualquier cosa._

Frunció el entrecejo. Se estaba saliendo de control. De acuerdo, le gustaba la compañía de Hiei, pero llegar a pensar en... No, ni pensarlo.

Sonrió. Seguramente Hiei lo mataría en ese mismo momento si le presentara la simple idea. Ya era incluso graciosa... Vaya... Las cosas que uno podía llegar a pensar cuando estaba al borde del cansancio.

- Voy a suicidarme si no duermo aunque sea un poco -se dijo Kurama bostezando.

Hiei veía las luces de los coches, ir y venir a través de la calle. ¿el zorro? Estaba dormido. Hiei le miró de reojo.

Luego suspiró. No lograba comprenderlo. Si no quería seguir martirizándose, debería dejar de pensar en eso.

- Pero es imposible -murmuró Hiei para sí -. Es completamente imposible porque siempre va a estar ahí, persiguiéndome y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se sentó y pegó las rodillas a su pecho, intentando pensar en otra cosa. No podía, no podía, ¡no podía!

Hundió su cabeza entre las rodillas, cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza.

¿Por qué? Era su única pregunta.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? No podía describirle a nadie cómo se sentía. Él pensó que luego de unos días podría pasar... podría olvidarlo... Pero no. Aquella escena se formaba ante sus ojos casi inconscientemente. Si los cerraba para huir de ello, se aparecía en su mente, atormentándolo. No lo dejaba en paz. ¿Por qué?

Abrazó con fuerza sus rodillas.

- Porque soy el Niño Prohibido -se dijo, con voz ahogada por la emoción -. No puede ser por otra cosa.

No podía llorar. Él era fuerte. Y jamás derramaría una lágrima por nada.

Había sufrido ya mucho. ¿Qué más daba una cosa más? ¿A quién demonios podría importarle?

- A nadie -se respondió -. Es por eso que lo hacen, porque no le importo a nadie.

Se sentía hundiéndose en su propia mente, en sus recuerdos. En los estúpidos recuerdos en los cuales sólo existían maltratos y oscuridad. Su mente era un revoltijo de atrocidades cometidas con él. Desde el más pequeño y antiguo, hasta el más terrible y reciente. Sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a transpirar. Sudor frío. Era el miedo nuevamente. Miedo que recorría todo su interior y no dejaba espacio para nada más. Miedo que lo carcomía por dentro. Miedo inacabable y profundo, que cavaba un agujero dentro de su inocente y destrozada alma.

- Miedo... -sururró -. Tengo miedo...

Las luces de los coches iluminaban la habitación de vez en cuando. La tenue luz de la luna apenas daba una tonalidad algo pálida al rostro del zorro, profundamente dormido.

Hiei volteó a mirarlo. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Kurama no podía responderle esa pregunta?

¿Por qué Kurama no se despertaba y le conversaba?

¿Por qué no le ayudaba a superar su miedo?

¿¡Por qué rayos seguía dormido mientras él estaba sufriendo de ese modo!?

-... Porque no es su culpa... -se dijo Hiei, volviendo a hundir su cara.

Empezó a temblar. No podía dejar de pensar en aquello. Necesitaba olvidarlo.

- Ya todo pasó -intentó calmarse -. Ya no está aquí. No lo volverás a ver...

Pero eso no lo sabía. Sintió que sus herdias se abrían por completo, causándole un dolor profundo, como si mil espinas se clavaran en ellas. Tocó inconscientemente su torso. Estaba intacto, tal y como había estado vendado.

¿Entonces por qué sentía dolor? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarlo? ¿POR QUE TENIA QUE RECORDARLO TODO EL TIEMPO?

Las risas... los jadeos... el dolor... los gritos de la chica... la lluvia... Recordaba todo... ¿por qué?

El miedo volvió a invadirlo, esta vez con más intensidad. Las ganas de llorar y salir corriendo aumentaron. Se preguntaba vagamente por qué no lo hacía.

Talvez porque tenía miedo hasta de respirar. Porque tenía miedo de todo.

- ¿Por qué lo único que puedo sentir es miedo? -se preguntó Hiei desesperado -. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente dejarlo atrás?

La desesperación, mezclada con el miedo hacía la sensación más horrible que Hiei podría haber experimentado. Ten´´ia que salir de ese lugar.

Lo único que podría calmarlo entonces sería...

-... la muerte... -se dijo Hiei. Volteó a ver el escritorio de Kurama -. Serán sólo unos segundos de dolor... que no valdrán la pena cuando...

No, no podía. Tenía miedo de abandonar la cama. Tenía miedo de moverse. ¿por qué rayos tenía tanto miedo?

Miró sus manos... Estaban temblando. Todo él temblaba. El sudor frío aumentaba y el dolor... La angustia... el miedo... la ansiedad...

La depresión... la desesperación...

Esta vez lo sintió... Sus heridas se estaban abriendo... Talvez por la desesperación y el terror que empezaban a invadirlo. Pero era un miedo distinto. Un miedo descoconocido. Las vendas empezaban a teñirse de rojo...

Hiei abrió mucho los ojos. Su mirada carmesí iba desde las vendas del torso hasta Kurama. ¿por qué...?

Fue rápidamente y cogió su katana.

Volvió a la cama y sintió la katana arder en su mano. La soltó rápidamente mientras las risas resonaban en su mente.

- ¡¡¡BASTA!!! -gritó Hiei con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Hiei! -Kurama se puso de pie rápidamente.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me tengas lástima! -Hiei retrocedió todo lo que puso para alejarse de Kurama... Pero él se seguía acercando.

- Hiei...

El youkai le lanzó un puñetazo. El rostro de Kurama se volteó bruscamente a un lado. Los ojos del zorro brillaban, pero seguía acercándose. Hiei le propino varios golpes. Incluso había logrado que Kurama sangrara por la boca. El zorro se limpió rápidamente... Hiei se le quedó viendo con terror y asombro. ¿Por qué, si lo habia golpeado de esa manera, seguía acercándose? Cogió su katana.

- No te acerques, Kurama... -advirtió Hiei. Las manos temblando, la katana en las manos.

De los ojos de Kurama empezaron a brotar lágrimas... lágrimas puras y de dolor... De sufrimiento... De impotencia...

Aún así, siguió acercándose. No iba a darse por vencido. Hiei necesitaba ayuda, y la iba a recibir.

Hiei se sintió cada vez más sorprendido y confundido.

- Te mataré -dijo Hiei. Kurama negó con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, y siguió acercándose a Hiei (N.A: Qué tan lejos estaría T-T???)

Hiei clavó la katana en el estómago de Kurama. Éste abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó paralizado un momento. Más la´grimas caían sobre su rostro... y ahora mojaban la katana manchada con su sangre. La retiró con algo de dificultad y la tiró al suelo. No podía sentir ninguna clase de dolor. Nada. Hiei se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta... Hasta que los brazos de Kurama rodearon su cuerpo, por segunda vez.

Sentía el suave llanto de Kurama, los pequeños espamos. Pero no se sentía con fuerzas para deshacerse de él. No ahora. No podía. Se dejó caer rendido en el hombro de Kurama.

- Ya no puedo más... -dijo -. No puedo. Lo único que quiero es morirme, pero siempre me lo impides. Te detesto.

Kurama lo abrazó con más fuerza. Las palabras de Hiei no eran verdad. Él sólo estaba asustado. Terriblemente asustado. Y él debía ayudarlo. Hiei era tan sólo un pequeño ser de infinita inocencia.. Era sólo eso. Y lo habían herido terriblmente, haciendo que aquel pequeño ser con alma de niño sufriera injustamente. Kurama debía ayudarlo a recuperar su confianza.

Hiei estaba temblando. Sentía miedo. Kurama lo abrazó con más fuerza.

- Te ayudaré, Hiei, te lo prometo -dijo Kurama cuando ya se había calmado.

Hiei cerró los ojos. No se sentía con fuerzas como para replicar. ¿Por qué estaba tan débil? En su estado normal ya se habría ido. No tendría tanto miedo.

- Hiei... tienes que dormir, y descansar. Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento.

- No puedo -dijo Hiei -. No puedo. Tengo miedo de dormir. No es a tí a quién persiguen.

- No, Hiei, no -dijo Kurama en tono tranquilizador -. No persiguen a nadie. Ya está. Sólo concéntrate en dormir. Y en descansar.

- Lo he intentado tres días seguidos, Kurama. No puedo.

Kurama se separó lentamente de Hiei. Sonrió.

- Tu mirada se ha tranquilizado. Es buena señal. Necesitas dormir, Hiei. Por favor... por favor... intenta descansar.

Hiei hizo caso al tono suplicante de Kurama y dejó que el zorro volviera a curar sus heridas.

- Kurama...

- ¿sí?

- ¿Es... es muy... profundo? -preguntó Hiei tímidamente refiriéndose al corte.

- ¿qué-? oh.... No, Hiei. Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte -sonrió -. Pero no lo hiciste con fuerza, así que no dañaste ningún órgano vital.

- Hn.

Kurama se curó a sí mismo y luego miró el reloj.

- ¡Esta vez no puedo faltar! -exclamó Kurama preocupado Eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Luego volteó a ver a Hiei.

- ¿Por qué no vas? No podría escapar de todas formas -dijo Hiei cruzándose de brazos.

Kurama sonrió.

- Me preocupa que pueda pasarte algo mientras no estoy.

- Y según tú, ¿qué podría pasarme?

- No lo sé, Hiei, precisamente por eso no quiero irme.

Hiei volteó.

- Simplemente ve. No me moveré de aquí -Kurama se le quedó mirando fijamente -. ¿qué? ¿ahora no confías en mí? -preguntó el youkai irritado.

Kurama sonrió.

- De acuerdo. Pero descansa. Trata de dormir. Dejaré lista la comida por si tienes hambre, ¿de acuerdo?

- Hn. Me haces ver como un inútil.

- Pero no lo eres -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. Ahora tomaré un baño antes de irme.

- Haz lo que quieras, no me importa -dijo Hiei frunciendo el entrecejo.

Kurama sonrió de nuevo y entró al baño... ¿Por qué pretendía estar siempre alegre cuando en realidad se sentía completamente destrozado por dentro?

Y Hiei... Tenía que hacer algo o Hiei terminaría por destruírse sólo.

La mirada de Hiei había empezado a calmarse. Ya no tenían ese terror mezclado con ira de los primeros días. Pero aún tenía miedo.

Salió rápidamente para encontrar al youkai en la misma posición en que lo había dejado.

- ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Kurama sorprendido.

- Hn -Hiei no se inmutó.

Kurama pestañeó dos veces, de sorpresa y empezó a vestirse con le uniforme.

Hiei volteó de mala manera. Resopló.

- Bueno, Hiei -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. Descansa. Volveré los más pronto que pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿A mí qué me das explicaciones? No me importa.

- De acuerdo -dijo el zorro sonriendo más pronunciadamente -. Te prometo que volveré pronto.

- Lárgate de una maldita vez antes de que me arrepienta -dijo Hiei cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Kurama sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiró. No quería dejar a Hiei. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Echó un último vistazo a la casa y se dirigó al instituto, mientras cierto youkai de ojos rojos lo atisbaba desde la ventana.

Hiei se sentó en la cama, aún con los brazos cruzados.

- Descansar... Hn... tonterías.

Miró toda la habitación, desde la puerta hasta el escritorio y resopló.

- ¿por qué vine aquí?

Probablemente porque inconscientemente sabía que Kurama era la única persona que podría tratarlo como a una persona, y no dejarlo de lado. Porque era el único ser que se preocupaba por él.

Se dejó caer en la cama, lleno de preguntas sin respuestas. Esperando a que el zorro volviera para preguntárselas todas antes que perdiera por completo la razón.

xxxxxxxxxx

Yay! n.n como taaaan?

Yo bien, aki, por fin el 3 capi. Yo avanzo rápido, pero a veces no puedo actualizar xDD ¬¬ aki entre nos... me da flojera x.x

Espero que este capi cumpla tus espectativas, o alguna de ellas, sensei, sino, me voy a tirar por la ventana.

Weno, yo me despido. n.n cuidense!


	4. 4 cap

Konbanwa!

Sprando que todos esten bien, aki les tengo el 4 capi n.n u.u

GRAVITATION! ¬¬ C suponia que yo tenia que volver fanatica a la onne-san, no ella a mi mas de lo que ya soy T.T

Me avisas que pasó con hermanator y si llegaron a ahogarlo y a meterle un rocoto en el... n.n je je je

Weno, gracias por los reviews n.n muy amables.

Y... Sensei... o.o Kurama no está acá T.T búscalo bien porque en realidad creo que se quedó allá T.T

Y aki les dejo el 4 capi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 cap. Aprendiendo a volar.

Hiei tocó sus vendas suavemente hasta comprobar que por fin habían cicatrizado sus heridas. Bajó con cuidado de la cama y se acercó a la puerta. Se mantuvo escondido un instante hasta que recordó que no había nadie en la casa.

- Su madre ningen está trabajando y él se fue su estúpida escuela ningen -murmuró Hiei -. Hn. Estúpido.

Bajó las escaleras para darse con la mesa puesta, el desayuno servido y una pequeña nota. La tomó.

_Te he dejado servido el desayuno. Si aún tienes hambre hay Nieve Dulce en la nevera. Volveré pronto._

Hiei sonrió irónicamente.

- 'Volveré pronto'. Estúpido -murmuró Hiei, aún sin saber qué hacer con la nota, la dejó sobre la mesa -. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Se sentó y empezó a comer todo lo que alcanzaba en la boca.

_¿Por qué sabrá cocinar tan... bien? Todo es delicioso... ... ... (suspiro) ¿Por qué ésta estúpida debilidad de nuevo? ¿Qué me pasa?_

- Te sientes nostálgico, Hiei -se respondió sonriendo irónicamente, dejando de lado un pastel -. Tiene que ser eso... porque...

¿Por qué? A ver, ¿qué nueva excusa tendría el youkai esta vez?

- Me estoy complicando la existencia más de lo que ya está... Maldición. Maldito Kurama y sus malditos cuidados y estupideces.

Se sentía bien. Ya no se sentía tan débil y podía irse.

_Ah... pero le dijiste al zorro que no te moverías, ¿recuerdas?_

Hiei sacudió su cabeza, confundido.

Estornudó. Maldición, ¿quién estaría hablando de él en ese momento?

- Enano estúpido.

- No es para burlarse -dijo Kurama seriamente. Obviamente no había contado lo que realmente le había pasado, pero sí que había sido gravemente lastimado.

- ¿Pero cómo se encuentra? -preguntó Yusuke.

- Hm... Esta mañana lo ví mejor -comentó Kurama pensativamente.

- ¿Esta mañana? -preguntó Yusuke. Luego sonrió -. Ah, no me digas que el pequeño gruñón de Hiei se ha estado quedando en tu casa estos días, Kurama.

- Sí... en realidad sí -dijo Kurama sin entender.

- ¿Y qué tal se la han pasado? -preguntó Yusuke sonriendo pícaramente.

- Pues... -Kurama ya se había puesto a pensar antes de darse cuenta que lo que Yusuke trataba de decir era...

- ¡Así que ya formalizaron! -exclamó Kuwabara sonriendo.

Kurama frunció el ceño, confundido.

- ¿formalizar? ¿formalizar qué, exactamente?

- Pues su relación -dijo Yusuke aparentando seriedad y asintiendo con la cabeza -. Amigo, te entendemos perfectamente, cuando el amor invade...

- Chicos, creo que les ha zafado un tornillo -dijo Kurama negando con la cabeza y sonriendo -. Y si me disculpan, llegaré tarde a la próxima clase. El receso es sólo de media hora.

- Claro que sí, Kurama -dijo Yusuke sonriendo cómplice a Kuwabara -. Y luego nos vendrá con la novedad del casamiento...

Kurama sonrió divertido ante aquel pensamiento y siguió caminando rumbo a su instituto.

Yusuke se interpuso y lo miró aparentando ternura.

- Y pensar que todo este tiempo fui un cobarde al no confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos... -dijo Yusuke con tono de melancolía.

- Lo sé -dijo Kurama siguiendo el juego -. Ambos fuimos demasiado cobardes... Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo volver al instituto, se me hace tarde.

Yusuke y Kuwabara se rieron y se despidieron.

Kurama empezó a darle mucha vuelta a lo que habían dicho: ¿relación? ¿formalizar? ¡Qué tontería tan grande era esa! No podía permitirse pensar en eso en aquel momento, ni siquiera tenía que pasársele por la cabeza.

Luego le pareció divertido, mientras entraba de nuevo al instituto y se dirigía al aula para la clase de biología. ¿Por qué nunca se le había ocurrido antes? Parecía obvio para los demás.

_A ver, es una tremenda tontería lo que estoy pensando, ¿cómo es posible que me permita pensar eso en estos momentos? No, algo está mal en mi cabeza, debo estar muy cansado como para darle tanta vuelta al asunto... Eso es._

Pero.... ¿en verdad era eso? ¿No sería que en realidad...?

Kurama sacudió su cabeza y se reprochó a sí mismo tener esa clase de pensamientos. No parecía normal en lo absoluto. ¡Claro que no! Y menos con su mejor amigo.

- Mi mejor amigo... que está sólo en mi casa haciendo Dios sabe qué -se dijo Kurama recordando que había dejado a Hiei medio moribundo en su casa.

Resopló. Decidió guardar ese pensamiento para otra ocasión que en verdad mereciera la pena.

- Estúpidos, eso es lo que son, total y completamente estúpidos -se quejó Hiei mientras veía por la ventana a una pareja tomada de la mano y hablando alegremente. Resopló. ¿Cuánto tiempo más le tocaría quedarse en la casa del zorro? Estaba aburrido, no había mucho qué hacer en esa casa después de todo.

Se sentó en la cama de Kurama y resopló, aburrido. Si al menos estuviera el zorro, podría hablar de algo e incluso insultarlo, el muy tonto no se daría por aludido, nunca se enfadaba. Hacía tiempo que no les dejaban ninguna misión, y por eso se encontraba profundamente aburrido. Si no fuera por las misiones de Mukuro, se hubiera vuelto decadente.

Y hablando de Mukuro... ¿Qué diría al saber que Hiei no estaba allá?

Por primera vez, Hiei dejó de pensar en eso y se concentró en aprender a leer la hora en reloj. Se le hizo imposible. Así que decidió hacer algo mejor. Recordaría los signos que aparecían en esa caja negra cuando llegara el zorro, así, los días sigueintes sabría a qué hora llegaría. Le agradó la idea. Sonrió...

Un momento... ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeaba quedarse Hiei en esa casa?...

Qué estupidez.

Apenas se encontrara bien y que sus heridas hubieran mejorado un poco, se iría. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer...

Se cruzó de brazos. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber pensando que se quedaría mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

- Hn. baka kitsune.

Pero esa expresión no sonó como él quería. Se enojó más. Él quería que sonara con desprecio... pero le sonó un tono completamente distinto...

- ¡Rayos! -exclamò lanzando la almohada al suelo. Miró el reloj. 12:35pm

Resopló. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar por el zorro?

- Esto es aburrido -se dijo. Tenía hambre y ya se había terminado la nieve de dulce. Si Kurama no regresaba, se iba a comer la nevera.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras. En la mesa seguía la nota que Kurama le había escrito en la mañana. Se sintió extraño al tocarla... Como si una enorme nostalgia lo invadiera de repente.

Pasó sus dedos sobre la tinta... Qué extraño... Nunca se había sentido así, o no lo recordaba al menos.

Dejó la nota en la mesa y se enfurruñó, estaba molesto consigo mismo.

- Debo marcharme de esta casa antes que me consuma de aburrimiento -se dijo. ¿Cuánto más faltaría para que el zorro volviera? Parecía una vida estar esperando.

Hiei resopló y se sentó en la silla. Su mirada se desvió de nuevo en la nota.

- Pero qué tontería- se dijo cuando la leyó nuevamente -. Realmente una estupidez.

Pero por alguna razón extraña no podía dejar de observar el papelito.

Kurama apoyó la mejilla en la mano, sin prestar atención en lo absoluto, pensando en Hiei, en si había comido, si no le había subido la fiebre, si ya había comido, si estaba tranquilo, si ya había comido, si no estaba aterrado de nuevo, si ya había comido...

- ¡Nos vemos mañana, Minamino!

- Hasta luego...

Kurama sonrió. Por fin había sonado el timbre de salida. Se apresuró en acomodar sus cosas y salió rápidamente del instituto. Sólo una cosa abarcaba su mente en ese momento: Preparar el almuerzo a Hiei tan pronto llegara.

Llegó y abrió la puerta. Hiei estaba sentado en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. Volteó a ver el reloj encima de la mesa del teléfono: 2:47pm. Así que ya lo sabía.

- Hn.

- Hola, Hiei.

- Tengo hambre.

- Trabajaré en eso, no te preocupes -dijo Kurama dejando el maletín a un lado y yendo a la cocina.

El youkai lo seguía con la mirada. Estaba sentado en un de las sillas que estaba en la cocina. Resopló. Estaba haciendo mucho calor. La lluvia había cesado y había dado paso a un magnífico sol que lo atormentaba por completo.

Lanzó al suelo la capa y resopló. Era aburrido.

Miró al techo. Porque no podía simplemente tomar sus cosas e irse?,porque cada ves que pensaba en la posibilidad de recuperarse solo, imágenes de ese agrio día invadían su mente, y los recuerdos de aquellas manos recorriéndolo lo hacían estremecerse

Gruñó.

Kurama salió de la cocina, sonriente y con una bandeja de comida en los brazos. La puso sobre la mesa.

- Puedes venir a comer cuando quieras, Hiei.

- Hn. Idiota.

Kurama suspiró y se sentó a comer, mientras el pequeño youkai lo observaba desde la sala... Hasta que el hambre lo venció y devoró por completo la comida.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? -preguntó Kurama luego de retirar las cosas de la mesa.

- Hn. ¿Cómo crees?

Kurama lo miró aprehensivamente.

- Es enserio, Hiei...

- ¿Y? ¿Te he contestado de mentira?

Kurama resopló.

- Creo que te pasa algo, Hiei -dijo Kurama.

- Hn. ¿Qué me puede pasar?

- No lo sé, por eso te pregunto.

- No me has preguntado nada.

- No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte si seguimos discutiendo de esta manera -dijo Kurama sonriendo amablemente.

- Yo no estoy discutiendo, te estoy diciendo las cosas como son.

- Hm... ¿cómo es qué, exactamente?

Hiei lo miró fijamente sin saber qué responder. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había iniciado esa estúpida conversación- Qué demonios...!!

Bajó la mirada. ¿qué podía decirle? Lo había estado esperando todo el día y ahora que lo tenía frente a él no sabía qué decirle. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso?

Sintió una punzada en el pecho y se llevó la mano inconscientemente hacia el lugar.

- ¿Se abrió la herida? -preguntó Kurama poniendose de pie.

- Hn-n... No sé...

- Déjame ver... -Kurama se acercó a Hiei y empezó a examinar su torso, haciendo que el color de las mejillas de Hiei se volvieran rojas y que la temperatura del mismo aumentara -. Hm... parece que no. Talvez es sólo el dolor que aún queda, pero pasará pronto.

Kurama sonrió. Hiei retiró la mano del zorro bruscamente y volteó.

Kurama lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

-...

- ¿Hiei...?

- No me pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame en paz.

El youkai tomó aire e intentó tranquilizarse. No le estaba gustando eso en lo más mínimo, claro que no. Pasó una mano por su rostro, encendido.

- Hiei...

Kurama cogió a su amigo de los hombros y trató de voltearlo, pero Hiei se rehusó y se soltó de él.

- Déjame tranquilo.

Se recostó en el sillòn, con los ojos cerrados, dispuesto a dejar que el zorro se largara para poder pensar en paz. Pero el zorro no se movió.

- Hiei...

- ¿qué?

- ¿qué tienes ahí? -preguntó Kurama tocando un poco más abajo del cuello del youkai.

- ¿eh? -Hiei bajó la cabeza un poco. Kurama pasó el dedo indice desde el lugar hasta su nariz y luego rió.

- ja-ja -dijo Hiei haciendo una mueca -. Estúpido zorro y sus estúpidas, estúpidas, ESTÚPIDAS costumbres ningen -. murmuró cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

Kurama sonrió.

Hiei le echó una mirada de reojo. Sus músculos se relajaron completamente al ver la sonrisa calmada de Kurama. Hiei resopló.

- ¿Estás seguro que te estás sintiendo bien? -preguntó Kurama pestañeando inocentemente.

- Ajá.

Kurama sonrió de nuevo y se paró del sillón.

- ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó Hiei. Luego se sorprendidó por las palabras que habían salido de su boca. ¿Qué le importaba a dónde iba el zorro?

- Iba al baño -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- Hn -Hiei sintió sus mejillas arder nuevamente y se volteó, casi dándole la espalda.

Kurama desapareció del salón y Hiei volteó nuevamente, tomando aire profundamente.

Se repitió una y otra vez que lo que le estaba pasando era en extremo anormal. Y que debía de ser secuela de la violación mostrarse tan vulnerable y estúpidamente tonto. ¿Por qué estaba empezando a sentir esa debilidad cuando Kurama le sonreía? Es más, ¿por qué se sintió tan.... cohibido cuando Kurama trató de curarlo? ¿Por qué se empezaba a sentir nervioso?

Kurama regresó y dio un bostezo.

- Iré arriba a hacer mi tarea. ¿Te quedarás aquí?

- Hn.

- De acuerdo. He comprado más hela... nieve dulce, por si quieres.

- Hn.

Kurama sonrió y subió las escaleras, dejando al pobre youkai sólo con su helado de confusiones.

Kurama dejó a un lado sus deberes finalizados y apoyó su mejilla en la mano, mientras observaba por la ventana. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra la ventana mientras su mente divagaba. Hiei... El pequeño youkai de fuego que estaba en la sala comiendo helado.

Sonrió.

Ahora ya lo sabía. Se había dado cuenta cuando estaba haciendo la tarea de lenguaje. Resopló resignado.

Hiei... Ahora esa palabra significaba mucho más para él. No sólo la palabra... Todo él... es decir... El pequeño youkai...

Kurama se llevó la mano a la frente. Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza. Ahora ya sabía qué era. No era tan sólo el simple sentimiento de cariño y amistad que tenía hacia él. Era algo más fuerte.

- Estoy enamorado de Hiei... -se dijo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Luego se puso a cuestionarse el por qué.

_Oh, ¿qué importa de todas formas? Eso no hará que..._

Sonó como si algo muy pesado cayera al suelo. Kurama se levantó rápidamente y bajó las escaleras.

Buscó a Hiei con la mirada, pero no lo halló en la sala...

En la cocina...

Hiei estaba sentado, con la cara y el cabello blancos por la harina. El paquete estaba desparramado a escasos centímetros de Hiei. La mirada de Kurama se dirigió al estante.

- Oh... -Kurama sonrió al ver las barras de chocolate que Hiei probablemente había intentado coger.

- Yo... yo sólo... ¡¡esa maldita cosa me atacó!! -señaló Hiei indignado hacia el paquete de harina.

En otras circunstancias, Kurama habría reído, pero no creyó conveniente que Hiei creyera que se estaba burlando de él.

- Te ayudaré -dijo Kurama cogiendo un pañuelo y acercándose a Hiei.

Se arrodilló frente a Hiei y su camiseta empolvada de harina. Lo hacía ver adorable.

- Una galleta -se dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- ¿eh?

Kurama negó con la cabeza y empezó a sacudir el cabello en punta de su amigo.

Sus dedos también se llenaban de harina. Se detuvo repentinamente para observar el rostro del youkai. Sus ojos carmesí lo miraban atentamente, casi absortos en cada movimiento que hacía el zorro. Kurama notó que brillaban mucho, era una expresión muy hermosa. Cómo hubiese querido poder quedarse mirando aquellos ojos rojos durante un rato más, mientras su amigo estaba inmóvil frente a él.

Cogió el pañuelo y lo pasó suavemente por la frente de Hiei, llevándose un poco de harina, que revelaba la piel pálida del demonio de fuego.

Kurama sonrió comprensivamente y sacudió el pañuelo. La harina en el aire hizo que Hiei estornudara.

Kurama rió suavemente. Hiei abrió mucho los ojos, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosáceo. Kurama seguía pasando el pañuelo por el rostro de Hiei, quitando casi toda la harina. Hiei pestañeó dos veces para quitarse un poco que se había movido cerca a su ojo.

El zorro abandonó el pañuelo y fue quitando lo que faltaba de harina con sus propias manos, suavemente, sin hacer daño.

Hiei sentía cómo el roce de las manos de Kurama parecía quedarse en su rostro, haciendo que éste tomara un color rojo más elevado.

El zorro acomodó el mechón de cabello sobre la frente de Hiei, haciendo que corrieran un poco más atrás, y dejó que sus manos bajaran, acariciando las mejillas rojas de Hiei, quién se ponía cada vez peor, pues ahora sentía calor, mucho calor, desde el fondo de su estómago hasta su cara. Todo él ardía. Las manos de Kurama cogieron con firmeza el rostro de Hiei, mientras el zorro miraba fijamente los ojos rojos de Hiei, totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa... Pero Kurama sólo sabía que una fuerza desconocida lo atraía irremediablemente hacia los labios repentinamente húmedos de Hiei.

Kurama fue acercándose lentamente hacia Hiei...

Hiei también se acercaba, inconscientemente deseaba probar los labios de su compañero...

"_ Talvez ésto te enseñe a comportarte mejor... Y quién sabe, puede que te agrade tanto como a nosotros."_

Porque, porque simplemente no se iban y ya? Toda su vida fue así! Pasaba algo que no le gusta, y lo dejaba ir, pero esta ves, sueños tormentosos y recuerdos amargos embargan su alma y su mente haciendo que su piel sienta palpitante cada día esos toques

Hiei abrió mucho los ojos, dio un respingo y retrocedió. La imagen de aquel ser despreciable apareció en su mente sin que él hubiese dado su consentimiento.

Se quedaron unos segundos en la misma posición. Kurama miró a su amigo con expresión de tristeza, se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos.

Las manos de Kurama soltaron el rostro de Hiei.

La respiración del youkai se había agitado mucho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esos horribles recuerdos tenían que volver a su mente justo ahora?

Kurama cogió el pañuelo y se puso de pie. Miró a Hiei con preocupación. La mirada de Hiei se había desviado en un punto cualquiera de la cocina. Su mano estaba en la frente, como si hubiese recordado algo terrible.

- Hiei...

- Yo... yo...

Kurama negó con la cabeza e intentó ayudarle a levantarse, pero Hiei retiró sus manos bruscamente y se movió a otro lado.

Kurama se dio por vencido y se puso de pie de nuevo. Caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina y volteó para darle una última mirada al youkai.

Estaba sentado, con amabas manos en la cabeza... Y la expresión más dolorosa que Kurama hubiese podido ver jamás. Hiei tenía ganas de llorar, podía verlo. Sus ojos estaban muy brillantes y sus mejillas rosadas.

Kurama pretendió acercarse a Hiei...

- No... -pidió Hiei -. Déjame sólo...

Kurama tragó saliva y asintió levemente. Salió de la cocina, no sin antes echar otro vistazo a su amigo.

Seguía en la misma posición. Kurama salió de la cocina.

Subió con pesadez las escaleras y se echó boca abajo en su cama, hundiendo su cara en las sábanas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hiei seguía atormentándose de esa forma? ¿Por qué no quería que lo ayudara? ¿Por qué?

Cambió de posición y tomó aire. Cerró los ojos. La lluvia seguía cayendo, con menos estrépito, pero seguía empañando las ventanas de su habitación, casi tanto como su alma...

Suspiró. Escuchó pasos fuera de su habitación. Hiei, aún con pequeños retazos de harina en la cara, se acercaba a él. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Al parecer lo había conseguido. Al fin había podido desahogarse como Dios manda.

Caminó lentamente hacia Kurama, casi sin saber qué estaba haciendo y se dejó caer a sus pies.

- ¡Hiei!

El youkai cogió con fuerza el pantalón del zorro. Apoyó su cabeza contra sus piernas y cerró los ojos.

¿qué significaba todo eso?

Perderse en la mente y consumirse, imponente deseo, no se puede mas que llorar en silencio, llorar lagrimas mudas e imaginarias, infinitos sonidos ausentes que llenan el alma de dolor, incertidumbre que se cierne sobre uno mismo arrastrando angustia, un respiro, simplemente un momento de paz anhelado….

Eso era......mientras pudiera, trataría de dárselo

Kurama no se molestó en cuestionarse mas las cosas, abría otro momento para explicar las palabras que surcaban por su mente, por ahora estaría ahí hasta que Hiei se recuperara- Piensa mientras acariciaba su cabello lleno de harina.

je! holaps! n.n

iuju! Finalicé el 4 capi T.T

Se me acaba la imaginación, pero ya volvera... ¬¬ debe volver o me pongo en huelga indefinida T-T

Buenup, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo T¬T la verdad es que me moría por escribir la parte de la harina, jeje.

n.n sensei!! T.T gracias por tus sabios consejos, por algo eres la sensei, eso es!... o.o x cierto, me has hecho pensar en un fic con eso de la esquizofrenia T.T viva la sensei! xDDD

X cierto, un CREDITO MUY ESPECIAL A LA SENSEI (no, q novedad xDD) T.T POR AYUDARME A ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPI T.T

ME TIRO POR LA VENTANA(Dark se tira)YUPIII!!!

Y no respondo reviews porque... T.T el tiempo no me da y quiero actualizar todos los fics que me faltan n.n Talvez para el próximo, ne?

Wenup, no se olviden de dejar reviews T.T aunque sea para saber que están vivos T.T o q les gusta… o q no les gusta… T.T por favor!!!!

Nos vemos! n.n cuidense!


	5. Angel Enamorado

Holaps n.n

Avanzando el quinto capi mientras escucho Wild Wind (ojos en forma d corazon) T¬T adoro esa cancion... es q Hiei y Kurama son tan... (suspiro)

Wenup, se supone que yo debería estar escribiendo el noveno capi de 'Vidas Compartidas', aunque creo que el 8 capi fue alguito largo n.n'

Es que adoro escribir T-T mi papá dice que me voy a kedar ciega y siempre trata de quitarme de MI PC ¬¬ u.u

Me preguntaron sobre el sueño que tuvo Hiei. Chicas, va a pasar. Pero todavía no me decido si matar a Kurama o no... considerando la reacción de todos, mejor no. o.oU además, ya tengo planeado el final perfecto ¬¬ no se arruinará por la muerte del zorro. (me van a odiar si lo hago T.T)

Sensei... T-T si, aprendí lo sádica de tí T.T esquizofrenia, suicidio, violación... (suspiro) por algo eres la sensei. Y no te preocupes, haré un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que te llegue al corazón y puedas sentir el dolor de Hiei o.O... (sadomasoquismo... me recuerda a Lenore T.T) (I think that's evil xD)

Wenu, mejor ya no los entretengo más y continuo n.n

5 cap. Ángel enamorado

Hiei se había quedado dormido. El zorro lo había recostado suavemente en la cama. Buscó el cobertor y lo puso sobre el youkai, pues empezaba a hacer frío. Se quedó observándolo largo rato, mientras pasaba la tarde. Pasó inconscientemente la mano por el cabello de Hiei. Sonrió. Era su pequeño ángel. Así debía ser.

Vio cómo Hiei se movía, talvez teniendo un mal sueño.

Y lo tenía... Y no sabía cómo rayos huir de él... Cómo opacar aquel horrible recuerdo... Cómo olvidar aquel rostro... Cómo poder descansar y aplacar toda la furia que llevaba dentro de sí... Ira que parecía veneno... Miedo... Angustia... Una angustia penetrante e infinita que abarcaba todo su ser, su mente, su pecho... Todo él... Recordar... recordar... recordar...

Hiei volteó a otro lado, intranquilo dentro de su propia mente.

Todo estaba oscuro... No había ninguna luz. No había esperanza. Aquella horrible voz abarcaba todos sus sentidos. Revivía todo... Pasaba el tiempo, pero sus heridas no parecían sanar.

La inocencia.

¿qué era la inocencia ahora? ¿qué era su inocencia? Talvez un pequeño retazo de algo que no tuvo nunca: Cariño. ¿Era eso? ¿Seguía siendo inocente? No... Ya no lo era... Ahora... ahora estaba... _sucio_.

¿qué significaba la inocencia y la dignidad en ese caso? La cabeza le dolía terriblemente y sentía que iba cayendo... cayendo dentro de un pozo sin fondo... Todo daba vueltas... ¿por qué...?

Pero no,. La vueltas habían cesado. Ahora estaba de pie. Estaba parado en medio de la oscuridad. Volteó a todas partes. No había nada. Sus ojos no veían más que oscuridad. Negro. Nada.

Empezó a angustiarse. Estaba sólo. Perdido.

'Kurama...'

Aquella palabra había salido de sus labios sin que él quisiera.

Kurama se sorprendió. ¿Qué estaría soñando Hiei? Lo miró detenidamente. Estaba sudando. Algo estaba mal.

Una pesadilla.

- ¿Por qué sufrirás tanto, pequeño ángel? -dijo Kurama en voz baja -. ¿Por qué te atormentarás de esa manera tan cruel?

¡Kurama...'

No... en ese lugar ya no había un Kurama. Ya no existía. Y no existiria más. No para él. Porque ya era digno de él. Estaba _sucio._

Pero qué...?

Era él. Estaba demasiado lejos. Inalcanzable.

'Regresa...'

El pelirrojo se limitaba a sonreir. Le daba la espalda y emepzaba a caminar, alejándose del pequeño youkai.

'No... no... ¡Kurama! ¡Regresa!...'

Empezó a correr... Pero m ientras más corría, más se alejaba el zorro.

'No... _por favor..._ Regresa...'

Pero Kurama seguía avanzando.

'Ya no quiere estar cerca de mí. Porque no soy digno de él. Ya no quiere ser mi amigo. Mi compañero. Mi...'

Sin embargo, seguía corriendo. No podia dejarlo. Sintió que sus piernas se volvían muy pesadas, su resipración estaba entrecortada y le faltaba el aire. Aquello lo obligó a detenerse. Cayó de rodillas, con la mano en el pecho. Miró hacia adelante. Kurama se había detenido. Seguía sonriendo.

- ¡Kurama!'

Pero se alejaba... se alejaba de nuevo.

'porque estoy sucio... no soy digno de él... pero...'

El pelirrojo le volvía la espalda de nuevo, caminando entre la oscuridad, desvaneciéndose.

'¡No! ¡no! ¡Kurama! ¡Kurama!'

- ¡Kurama! ¡Kurama!...

- Hiei... ¡Hiei, despierta! ¡Hiei!

Hiei despertó de golpe, el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas y unas cuantas gemas en el cobertor. Volteó. Kurama tenía ambas manos en los hombros del youkai. Kurama lo miraba alternativamente, preocupado. Otra vez... las mejillas del youkai se tornaron rojas. Se movió bruscamente deshaciéndose de las manos del zorro. Intentó regular su respiración... Aquella pesadilla... no... Retrocedió un poco. Estaba sucio. Y no era digno de Kurama.

- ¿Estás bien, Hiei?

-... yo...

- Tranquilo -dijo Kurama sentándose a su costado -. Todo está bien.

Hiei respiró hondo. Sabía que todo estaba bien porque estaba con Kurama. ¿Por qué? Era extraño. Miró a su amigo. Éste le sonrió comprensivamente. Nuevamente volvió a sentir que un rubor cubría sus mejillas. Lo único que quería... necesitaba saber... era _por qué._

Tomó aire.

- Oye...

- ¿Hmm?

- Yo... quería preguntarte algo -dijo Hiei tragando saliva.

- ¿De qué se trata? -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- Eh... Verás... -Hiei se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación. Luego lo miró asesinamente -. Si te burlas de mí, voy a matarte.

- Está bien -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

Pero... ¿Por qué Kurama seguía hablándole? ¡Por qué seguía junto a él? ¿Por qué seguía cuidando de él?

Hier tuvo un pequeño escalofrío y se estremeció. Kurama.... ¿qué era la inocencia en ese caso? ¿por qué tenía tantas preguntas que no iban con el tema? ¿Por qué se sentía tan... enfermo? No era digno de él... Aún así...

- Iré al grano, Kurama -lo miró fijamente -. ¿Por qué de repente hace tanto calor?

Kurama levantó una ceja. Miró por la ventana. Aún seguía lloviendo.

- Qué tonto eres -dijo Hiei cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

- Es que... no logro entender lo que quieres decirme.

Hiei tomó aire y lo miró. Su mirada penetrando en los hermosos ojos verdes de Kurama.

- Es que... ese calor sólo... sólo se presenta cuando... cuando tú estás cerca -dijo Hiei rápidamente y volteando a otro lado, sintiendo que nuevamente el calor lo invadía, sus mejillas otra vez estaban rojas y su pulso había aumentado notablemente.

No era el único. Kurama también sintió cómo el rubor invadía sus mejillas, tonificándolas de rojo. Su pulso también había aumentado...

_Mi orgullo.... MI ORGULLO... ¿Dónde ha quedado eso ahora? ¡Maldición! Soy el youkai más estúpido que existe... Por Inari..._

Kurama seguía observándolo... Sin saber si responder o...

_Trágame tierra... O trágatelo a él..._ pensaba Hiei, mientras el incómodo silencio se prolongaba. Kurama tomó aire y se puso de pie.

Kurama no respondía. Ahora probablemente lo echaría de su casa sin más. Y jamás volvería a ver al zorro. Como en su sueño.

Pero... tenía que saber... Por lo menos...

- ¿P-por qué crees que sea? -dijo Hiei, aún sin mirarlo.

- Bueno yo...

¿Se atrevería a decírselo? Porque lo sabía. Él sabía todo lo que significaba porque le estaba pasando lo mismo... Cuando Hiei estaba cerca. Hiei estaba enamorado, y como nunca había experimentado algo así, no lo sabía.

Hiei resopló.

- Mejor olvídalo. No sé ni para qué te lo dije -dijo Hiei en voz baja y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

- Hiei...

Pero el youkai ya había salido de la habitación. Kurama se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. ¿Podía ser posible? Pero... pero...

¿qué tal si no funcionaba y terminaba destruyéndolo todo? No podría soportarlo. Hiei era su mejor amigo, por encima de todas las cosas. ¿qué tal si...?

Siempre exisitó ese temor dentro de él.. Bueno, desde aquella tarde en que había terminado sus deberes... ¿o desde siempre? ¿desde cuándo había estado enamorado de Hiei inconscientemente?

Bajó lentamente las escaleras para hallar a su amigo contemplando una foto donde estaba él con su madre en su último cumpleaños, el de los 19.

Luego lo escuchó resoplar y dejar la foto donde estaba antes.

Volteó y dio con la mirada del zorro, que estaba al pie de las escaleras.

Hiei se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

Kurama se acercó a él y se sentó a su costado.

- Dime Hiei... ¿quieres hablar... eh... de...?

- No.

No, claro que no. No iba a arrastrar su orgullo por el suelo nuevamente. No otra vez. Para nada.

- Está bien -dijo Kurama sonriendo, mientras Hiei volvía a sentarse al costado de Kurama.

Kurama bostezó poniendo una mano sobre su boca. Hiei resopló y se puso de pie.

Subió rápidamenmte las escaleras y Kurama estuvo seguro que se había encerrado en su propia habitación.

Ahí estaba. Caminando tranquilamente al instituto. Sólo había entrado a su habitación para bañarse, cambiarse y dejar la comida al youkai que lo espiaba desde un árbol.

Hiei saltó hacia otro para seguirlo.

Habían muchos ningen vestidos como Kurama. Eso le molestaba, le dificultaba seguirlo. Lo siguió hasta que entró en el instituto, ya que él no podía entrar. Se quedó parado sobre un árbol frente a una ventana, cuyo salón era el del zorro. Y, por cosas del destino, Kurama se sentaba justo al lado de la ventana con alguna otra onna indeseable.

Se quedó observándolo largo rato, como solía hacerlo antes, mientras el zorro tomaba apuntes y se mostraba muy atento a todas las clases. Era en realidad el chico perfecto. Hiei resopló y sonrió irónicamente.

Bajó para 'dar un paseo' mientras las clases del zorro seguían. Detr´ñas del instituto había un pequeño parque.

- Ña ña ña ña ña, no te dare de comer hasta que termines el castillo .-decía un niño de unos doce años a uno de unos tres o cuatro años que miraba una hamburguesa que el otro chico tenía en las manos con ojos brillantes y apunto de llorar -. Termínalo o me la comeré. Nop, muy tarde, creo que me la comeré.

Hiei abrió mucho los ojos mientras retrocedía. Chocó con un árbol y se dejó caer...

xxxFlashBackxxx

- Levántate, aún no has terminado de limpiar -dijo un ser muy alto, al que no pudo identificarle el rostro.

Era muy pequeño, quizá tendría cuatro años, y había caído rendido por el cansancio de recoger las piedras frente a la guarida, limpiar los platos y fregar el suelo. Llevaba puesta una capa desgarrada y un pequeño pantalón. Estaban en pleno invierno. Todos llevaban ropas abrigadoras menos él. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo para seguir recogiendo las piedras. Se estaba haciendo de noche. No le habían permitido desayunar por levantarse unos minutos tarde. No le habían permitido almorzar porque no había acabado con eficiencia el último examen...

Un delicioso olor llenó su nariz y volteó inmediatamente para ver de dónde provenía. Uno de los seres altos y fuertes llevaba en la mano una enorme bandeja con comida, la que era, seguramente, para 'el rey'. (Mukuro je je n.n... todavía no sé si ponerla como buena persona o... am... bueno, ya veré n.n)

Sus pequeños ojos rojos se fijaron en la fuente llena de comida. Pero no. Debía seguir trabajando si quería comer al menos un pedazo de alguna fruta que ya habían comido.

Pero el cansancio dominaba su cuerpo pequeño y débil, haciéndolo caer muchas veces; y por eso, recibía brutales palizas. Según 'el rey', esa era la única forma de poder entrenar un futuro ladrón.

El ser grande dejó sobre la mesa la comida. El estómago del pequeño Hiei rugió con hambre. Sabía que estaba prohibido, lo golpearían sin duda... Pero tenía tanta hambre...

Caminó tembloroso y lentamente hacia el tentativo plato de comida... Alargó su bracito para coger auqneu fuera una pequeña miga de comida y...

Un grito infantil se escuchó en el lugar. El ser grande había vuelto, y había golpeado la mano de Hiei con un látigo de púas de metal, sacándole sangre y lastimándolo gravemente. El pequeño Hiei cogió su mano y arrancó un poco de su capa para envolver la herida. Hiei miró con odio profundo al ser, que inmediatamente lo abofeteó, haciendo que sangre saliera de su boca.

- ¡No te atrevas a mirarme de ese modo! ¡Y si quieres comer, trabaja! Aunque con tu comportamiento, dudo mucho que comas en una semana.

Todos los presentes estallaron en risas mientras el pequeño y humillado Hiei seguía recogiendo las piedras, tratando de hacer caso omiso a las burlas y bromas crueles de los presentes.

Los mataría. Iba a matarlos cualquiera de esos días. Lo haría. Pasó la otra mano, por su cara limpiando lo que parecía una pequeña lágrima y volviendo a ver la pequeña joya que traía atada al cuello.

'Tengo que encontrarla...''

Hiei terminó de recoger las piedras y fue corriendo a refugiarse dentro de una pequeña cueva, de la cual, sólo él conocía su existencia, pues sólo alguien con su tamaño podía entrar. Se sentó y tranquilamente desenvolvió la herida, pegada dolorosamente a la tela. Hiei se mordió un labio y cerró con fuerza los ojos, dispuesto a arrancarse la piel con la tela...

- ¡Por Dios, no lo hagas! -exclamó una voz femenina mientras lo sacaba del lugar y lo tomaba en brazos. Hiei estaba asustado y sorprendido, y su intento por escapar de aquella persona fueron inútiles. Hiei la observó, pero tenía la cara cubierta. Debía ser una prisionera. Vio que su cabello era naranja.

- Pobre pequeño... Déjame ayudarte -. La niña-chica-mujer o lo que fuera retiró con delicadeza la tela de la herida de Hiei. Luego lo llevó a un lago cercano y la lavó cuidadosamente, para vendarla.

- Sé quiénes te hicieron ésto -dijo ella en voz baja -. Si me encuentran aquí, me harán muchas preguntas, pues no hace mucho he escapado.

Se escucharon voces a lo lejos.

- Debo marcharme -dijo ella. Era muy alta. Debía tener cerca de dieciocho años... o 350, en su edad normal. Dejó a Hiei en la cueva nuevamente y se fue corriendo.

Hiei se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció. ¿Por qué se había preocupado por él? Hiei no podía confiar en nadie. Pensaba que de alguna forma le cobraría lo que acababa de hacer. Miró su mano y pasó la otra inconscientemente sobre ella.

xxxFin del FlashBackxxx

Hiei pasó su mano izquierda sobre la derecha.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando borrar aquel recuerdo enterrado hacía mucho tiempo.

Miró nuevamente. El chico ya se había comido la mitad de la hamburguesa y el niño pequeño, en un mar de lágrimas, construía el dichoso castillo.

Hiei gruñó con furia y se acercó.

- Oye -dijo al chico mayor.

- ¿qué? -preguntó el chico con la boca llena.

- Déjalo en paz y devuélvele eso -dijo Hiei.

- Oye, no te metas en lo que no te importa -le espetó el chico y siguió comiendo.

Hiei lo miró con furia y cogió al chico del cuello de la playera.

- Mocoso estúpido, devuélvele la hamburguesa o te golpearé tan fuerte que desearás nunca haber nacido.

- Viejo, viejo, tranquilo, está bien -dijo el chico sonriendo nerviosamente.

Le dio la hamburguesa u retrocedió, pero Hiei lo seguía viendo con furia.

- Eh... ésto también, y ésto, y ésto, si quieres ésto también -dijo el chico dándole chupetes, caramelos, un yo-yo, un juego de video y cartas.

El chico se fue corriendo.

Hiei se acercó al pequeño y le dio la hamburguesa. El niño sonrió.

- Gracias...

Hiei había intentado sonreir amablemente... Cosa que logró sin mucho esfuerzo, hasta que se dio cuenta lo estúpido que parecía.

¡Por qué estaba ayudando a un mocoso ningen? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba ahora?

Mejor ir a buscar a Kurama para preguntarle.

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Preguntarle qué? ¿Kurama lo querría escuchar después de todo? ¿Y por qué Kurama?

- Qué rayos... -Hiei sacudió la cabeza y fue en busca del zorro. No era normal que aquellos recuerdos le volvieran a la mente.

Parece que algo había ocurrido. Todos los ningen estaban fuera, en el patio, conversando alegremente, otro, incluso comiendo.

- Estúpidos ningen.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que llamarlos así? -preguntó una voz desde abajo. Hiei bajó la mirada inmediatamente. Kurama, sonriendo, con una especie de paquete en los brazos.

- Hn.

- Baja. ¿No quieres comer algo?

Esto no estaba bien.

No concordaba con lo lógico. Estaba sentado, en el césped detrás del colegio ningen, junto a Kurama comiendo galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Doushite...?

Un extraño estremecimieto se apoderó de él al coger la última galleta.

Escuchó nuevamente aquella risa estridente... No era posible.

Volteó bruscamente, sus grandes ojos rojos recoriendo todo el lugar.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hiei? -preguntó Kurama mirándolo preocupado.

-... Nada.

Kurama lo miró con preocupación. Hiei le devolivó la mirada. Suspiró y le relató todo lo sucedido con el niño. Desde su recuerdo hasta la estúpida sonrisa.

- Sospecho que la mujer era Mukuro -dijo Hiei cerrando los ojos.

Kurama acarició inconscientemente su espalda, haciendo que el youkai volteara bruscamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del pequeño youkai. De nuevo el calor...

Pero...

Las risas...

Estaba mal. Ahora sí estaba casi seguro que estaba loco. Kurama lo miró evaluadoramente, mientras Hiei evitaba cualquier contacto visual.

Hiei se puso de pie.

- ¿Te vas?

- Hn -. el jaganshi asintió.

- Pero...

Hiei volteó a mirarlo. Era cierto que no estaba recuperado del todo, pero no podía seguir estando en aquel lugar. No sabía si aquella risa fue real o la estaba imaginando.

- Regreso a tu casa ningen, ¿hay algún problema? -preguntó Hiei sin mirarlo.

- Eh... No, Hiei, todo lo contrario -dijo Kurama sonriendo abiertamente -. Es más, ¿quieres que te...?

- No. Iré sólo. No pierdas clases, _ningen_ -dijo Hiei sonriendo irónicamente.

Kurama rió suavemente y asintió.

- Y bien. Hiei. Aquí estás. En la casa del zorro, nuevamente. ¿qué harás ahora? -se dijo Hiei en voz alta. Resopló. Se aburría estando en esa casa, pues estaba sólo. Así que no sabía muy bien por qué había decidido ir a ese lugar.

El jaganshi se dejó caer en el sillón y subió sus manos a la frente.

_Risas..._

_miedo..._

_gritos..._

_dolor..._

¿qué le pasaba? Tenía que sacarse eso de la cabeza. Realmente lo necesitaba.

... ¿Necesitar...?

Hiei golpeó el mueble con un puño, desesperado. Furioso. Confundido.

- Esto es una maldita pesadilla -se dijo entre sollozos -. ¿por qué no puedo simplemente despertar?

Y así, pensando en una cosa y otra, su mirada se fue haciendo terriblemente borrosa... Una incontenible somnolencia se apoderó de él...

_... ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿qué...?_

_Todo el lugar era blanco, parecía resplandecer... Y yo... Yo estaba apoyado en el pecho de 'alguien', quien quiera que fuese olía muy bien. _

_Era una sensación demasiado reconfortante. Ser tiernamente abrazado, en silencio... sin..._

_Eh... un momento. Levanté la mirada. Unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes me devolvieron la misma. Cabello rojo... Esa sonrisa._

_Era... _Kurama

_- Oye, ¿pero qué...? -el zorro puso suavemente un dedo sobre mis labios y volvió a recostar mi cabeza sobre su pecho._

_Sentía que la calidez me embriagaba completamente, mezclado con el aroma del zorro, que no ayudaba mucho. Cerré los ojos. Quería continuar así.... Sintiendo que era importante para alguien. Importante para alguien por primera vez. Sentir los dedos del zorro acariciar mi cabello... ¿por qué?... ¿Podría ser que...?_

_Una paz interna se apoderaba de mí, era una sensación que llenaba el alma, hasta el más dolido y destrozado. ¿Kurama sería capaz de reconstruir mi alma? _

_No quiero separarme de él... nunca..._

_Que continuara así para siempre..._

El jaganshi abrió lentamente los ojos y dio con el semblante preocupado de Kurama.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hiei? -vino la suave y preocupada voz de Kurama. Hiei intentó moverse y se dio cuenta que estaba empapado en sudor y que estaba en la cama del zorro... de nuevo.

- ¿qué... qué sucedió? -preguntó Hiei tratando de volver a la realidad.

- Tenemos que hacer algo con la fiebre -dijo Kurama sonriendo dulcemente -. Viene y se va cuando quiere.

_Viene... y se va... cuando quiere..._

Hiei suspiró y llevó su mirada al techo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado durmiendo? Era de noche. .... ?Ttan pronto?... ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado en su sueño con el zorro?

Kurama se sentó al borde de la cama y pasó suavemente un dedo sobre la frente del jaganshi.

- Siento que me han clavado una espada en la cabeza - dijo Hiei cerrando los ojos.

- Efecto de la medicina. Pronto pasará... Oh, lo siento. Te administré una más fuerte, sino, te dará fiebre cada cinco minutos -dijo Kurama mirándolo aprehensivamente.

Hiei suspiró de nuevo y volteó la mirada a la pared. Tan insufrible... Qué más daba ahora. Si todo había sido un sueño.

_¿Por qué estoy teniendo esa clase de sueños a esta altura de mi vida? ¿eh? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con el zorro?_

Sintió que Kurama se levantaba de la cama. Se había puesto de pie.

- No...

Kurama se detuvo inmediatamente, sorprendido.

El pequeño jaganshi había cogido con su mano el dobladillo de la camisa de Kurama, inusualmente, fuera del pantalón. Kurama volteó la mirada, hacia el jaganshi. Tenía la mirada baja, solo su brazo estaba estirado.

- No te vayas...

Unas enormes ganas de llorar se apoderaron de Hiei. Kurama volteó y se arrodilló frente al koorime.

Cogió suavemente la mejilla derecha del youkai con una mano, y levantó su rostro. Una pequeña gema negra saltó al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo.

Pudo verlo de nuevo... Las mejillas de Hiei estaban rojas... muy rojas... Pero su mirada... Su mirada era muy hermosa... Tan inocente y...

-... quédate sólo... un momento más... -pidió Hiei en voz muy baja.

Kurama lo miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes muy brillantes. ¿por qué Hiei sufría de esa manera?

Hiei cogió la muñeca de Kurama, presionando más contra su mejilla, y abrazando el brazo de Kurama.

Kurama se quedó mirándolo comprensivamente, mientras veía cómo suavemente caían hermosas gemas negras al suelo. Sonrió.

- Me quedaré... el tiempo que tú quieras, Hiei. Y siempre estaré aquí cuando lo necesites -susurró Kurama al oído del youkai. Hiei dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado y se lanzó sobre Kurama, abrazándolo. Kurama abrió los ojos, sumamente sorprendido, mientras Hiei apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho, y rodeaba su cintura tímidamente. Kurama rodeó a Hiei con un brazo y con el otro acarició su cabello en punta.

- Está bien... -dijo Kurama suavemente a su oído -. No me iré.

Sí. Hiei no se había desahogado cuando debía, cuando podía hacerlo, porque su orgullo se lo impedía. Pero ahora... ¿qué orgullo? Por Dios, era el zorro. El único ser en el Makai y el mundo que lo comprendía y que estaba ahí para él. Sus sollozos fueron en aumento, dado a la repentina invasión del miedo que llevaba consigo tanto tiempo. Necesitaba deshacerse de aquello. Necesitaba saber que seguía siendo su amigo. Necesitaba de él. Necesitaba deshacerse de todo ese miedo y dolor que estaba corroyendo todo su cuerpo.

Kurama sentía el cuerpo tembloroso de el koorime contra él, tratando de buscar consuelo y apoyo... Protección... cariño... Suavemente, pasó una mano sobre la espalda del youkai, ayudando a reconfortarlo. Parecía que se había calmado un poco, pero los sollozos continuaban. Se sentía perdido en un punto cualquiera del universo con Hiei. El zorro apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre la de Hiei y cerró los ojos. Quería sentirlo... Necesitaba de él.

Los sollozos de Hiei cesaron, hasta convertirse en pequeños espasmos.

El pequeño jaganshi cerró los ojos. Le gustaba tanto aquella sensación, tan parecida a la de su sueño... Kurama...

Por Kurama estaba así. Por culpa de Kurama había descubierto sentimientos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Las manos suaves del zorro limpiaron el recorrido de las lágrimas de Hiei. Sonrió tierna y comprensivamente a su amigo, el cual, no hizo otra cosa sino ponerse muy rojo y volver a apoyarse en el pecho del zorro.

- Oye...

- ¿Hmmm? -el zorro había vuelto a poner su cabeza sobre la del youkai y tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Me confundes, Kurama -dijo Hiei en voz baja.

- ¿Eh? -Kurama abrió los ojos, sorprendido y miró a su amigo a los ojos -. ¿En qué forma te confundo?

- Así -dijo Hiei. Se arrodilló frente a él, cogiendo con firmeza el mentón del zorro y acercando sus labios a los suyos. Cerró los ojos.

Sentía que ahora sí, se iba a quemar por dentro y por fuera. Kurama había despertado en él algo que desconocía totalmente, pero le gustaba. Sin duda le gustaba. Le gustaba sentir los labios de Kurama en los suyos, como una caricia infinita, una sublime manera de cariño... de... amor... Sentía una extraña calidez que llenaba todo su cuerpo, que lo hacía sentir flotar en el aire. Era él y su zorro. SU zorro.

Fue una sensación tan increíble. Hiei besándolo. ¿quién lo diría? Era tan perfecto, tan sutil... Tan suave y dulce. Kurama profundizó más en el beso, haciendo que Hiei retrocediera un poco por el tamaño y peso. Las manos del jaganshi subieron hasta el cuello del zorro, atrayéndole más a sí. Kurama derrumbó al jaganshi al suelo, besándolo profundamente, juntando tímidamente su lengua con la del jaganshi, que respondía con entusiasmo.

Se separaron lentamente, para respirar y para que Hiei se sentara de nuevo, completamente rojo y avergonzado por su repentina reacción.

- Yo... -Kurama sonrió y puso un dedo sobre los labios de Hiei, haciendon que se le subieran los colores al pobre demonio de fuego. Sonrió y pasó suavemente una mano por la mejilla de Hiei.

- ¿Te importaría si la próxima vez, el confundido fuese yo? -preguntó Kurama al oído de su amigo, que se puso más rojo aún, sintiendo arder todo dentro de él, con ganas incontrolbales de volver a besarle...

Miró a todas partes de la habitación, desviando la mirada, sin mirar al zorro. ¿por qué había reaccionado así? ¿por qué había hecho eso? ¿por que... por qué de repente hacía mucho calor?

Kurama sonrió dulcemente y ayudó a su amigo a volver a la cama.

- Demasiadas emociones por un día -dijo Kurama sentándose al borde de la cama, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hiei -. Debes descansar.

- Pero...

- Está bien -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. Te prometo que estaré aquí.

Pero Hiei no tenía intenciones de dormirse sin saber qué era lo que había hecho. Se sentó, aún con las mejillas coloradas y miró a los ojos al zorro, que ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

- Yo... Yo... Yo... No sé qué me está pasando -dijo finalmente, volteando la mirada avergonzado -. No sé...

Pero Kurama selló sus labios con otro beso. Talvez uno mucho más rápido que el anterior, pero hizo que Hiei volviera a ponerse de mil colores.

- Creo que a eso -dijo Kurama rodeando a Hiei con los brazos, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Hiei -. se le puede llamar...

- ¿amor? -preguntó Hiei sonriendo.

- Hm -Kurama asintió. Sintió que el cuerpo de Hiei empezaba a temblar, de lo nervioso que estaba. En vez de mejorar las cosas, había hecho que el youkai se encrispara más.

Kurama lo soltó y en seguida sintió la cabeza de Hiei reposando sobre su pecho, nuevamente.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas muy muy MUY rojas, lo hacían ver adorable.

- ¿es cierto... que te quedarás aquí? -preguntó Hiei en voz baja.

- Totalmente -respondió Kurama sonriendo y envolviendo al youkai en un cálido abrazo.

Hiei sonrió, se estiró un poco y besó suavemente el mentón de Kurama.

El zorro sonrió y estrechó con más fuerza al youkai, que empezaba a sentir somnolencia de nuevo...

- Mi pequeño ángel -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. Mi pequeño ángel enamorado.

Kurama no podía caber en sí de felicidad. Hiei no parecía recuperado del todo pero... pero... Igual le hacía tan feliz...

Sólo le faltaba algo: Encontrar y matar al maldito que se había atrevido a posar sus manos sobre Hiei. Y lo encontraría, pasara lo que pasara. Lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Miró al pequeño jaganshi, que ya había caído en un sueño profundo y se apoyó en su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y esperando que la misma somnolencia lo llevara a él también.

Holas!!

Y bien? qué les pareció? n.n Yo tenía ganas de escribir eso del 'beso en el menton' p debe sentirse bien n.n olllo que me miran asi? yo digo que DEBE sentirse bien ¬¬...

Wenu, sólo quería disculparme por haber tardado tanto, pero se me hizo imposible entrar antes y actualizar por un pequeño problema ¬¬ el cual ya debe estar resuelto o me voy a tirar por el inodoro... grrr....

¡Ah! Por cierto, ya está el noveno capì de 'Vidas Compartidas' T.T al finnn

Y estoy pensando en publicar un fic en gravitation -.o tenía la idea desde que ví el capi donde sale Fujisaki. T.T amo a ese ninio!! es mi personaje favorito -.o xD

Wenu, sin nada más que decir (scribir... ¬¬ ejem...) yo me voy preparando para escribir el sexto capi, voy a meter mi cabeza en agua helada a ver qué se ocurre (xDDD ¬¬ es enserio) y am... pues... o.oU me voy xDDD

Espero que les haya gustado el capi!!! n.n REVIEWS, KURASAI!!!

Ja ne, matta ashita!


	6. Con sangre de oro

Ohayo gozaimasu! n.n toy feliiiiz! je, no pregunten por qué. Es simplemente uno de esos días donde uno se siente feliz sin saber por qué.

Am... Ah, la verdad es que ya no se me ocurría qué escribir, pero me falta matar al tipo ese xDD ¬¬ se tiene que morir de todas maneras. No dejaré que viva xD

Wenup, así que yo les dejo el sexto capi n.n

Y éste capi está dedicado a **Aome-RL**

n.n Nos vemos en el msn amigui n.n

6 cap. Con sangre de oro...

Cálido... Le encantaba esa sensación. Por primera vez se sentía... protegido. Respiró profundamente, llevando hasta su nariz un delicioso olor a rosas... rosas...

¿¿Rosas?

Hiei abrió de golpe los ojos y guió su mirada carmesí a las hermosas esmeraldas de Kurama. Se quedó mirándolo un rato, mientras el youko le dirigía una tierna sonrisa y se miró a sí mismo. Con sus brazos rodeaba la cintura del youko. El youko tenía una mano sobre su cabeza. Ah... ¿cómo había podido dormir así¡Seguro que ra muy incómodo para el zorro! Se soltó lentamente, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos... Justo como el día en que...

- Buen día.

-...

Hiei quería responder al saludo, pero sentía que si abría la boca, el corazón de le iba a salir. Se aventuró a mirarle a los ojos, y se perdió largo rato en la mirada verde y brillante del zorro, sintiendo las caricias sobre su cabello...

Escuchó el suave golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana. Era de día, sí, pero lloviznaba levemente.

- Kurama...

?Hmm?

-... ¿Te parece que... soy digno de tí-preguntó Hiei sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, alejándose de Kurama. El zorro frunció el entrecejo y lo observó unos segundos.

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- No me contestes con otra pregunta, Kurama -pidió Hiei. Levantó la mirada -. ¿No crees que estoy sucio¿Por qué...?

Hiei abrió mucho los ojos cuando Kurama pasó el dorso de su mano sobre su mejilla, haciendo que un agradable escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

¿Por qué estarías sucio, Hiei?

- Es que yo...

- No -dijo Kurama mirándolo seriamente -. No fue tu culpa. De ninguna manera debes sentirte sucio -luego sonrió -. Eres muy valioso, debes tener eso presente siempre.

Hiei pestañeó y se puso de pie. No comprendía muy bien nada. Se sentía aturdido. Le había encantado la noche anterior. Besar a alguien a quien quieres... amas... es muchisimo mejor que ser besado a la fuerza. Era, con mucha diferencia, la mejor experiencia que había tenido jamás.

Kurama se levantó y puso una mano sobre el hombro del koorime.

¿Te encuentras bien, Hiei?

- No sé... -contestó el youkai. Luego volteó a ver a Kurama -. Todo esto es muy extraño. No parece real... Yo...

_-_ ¿Sigues recordándolo, eh-dijo Kurama mirándolo a los ojos.

- No es algo fácil de olvidar -respondió Hiei secamente. En realidad, todo ésto... el zorro y él... Le parecía imposible.

Kurama lo miró preocupado y le abrazó por detrás.

- Lo superarás -le aseguró Kurama. Luego lo soltó y sonrió.

¿Qué quieres hoy para desayunar?

Hiei se había quedado dormido después de almorzar y cual fue su sorpresa al despertar y no ver al zorro. Quizá había salido o era muy bueno jugando al escondite.

Bostezó y fue hacia la cocina, se había despertado con hambre.

- Maldición, si iba a salir debía habermelo dicho -se quejó Hiei en voz baja. Luego pensó... _¿Por qué tendría que habérmelo dicho¿qué soy de él¿ ¿Por qué tendría que exigirle nada? Después de todo... Después de todo fui yo quien decidió venir y quedarme a su lado... A su lado... _

Bajó la vista. Kurama debía de haber ido a aquel instituto ningen llamado 'Universidad'. Hiei se sentía culpable por ésto. Él estaba haciendo que el zorro perdiera clases por su culpa.

Sintió una mano podarse sobre su hombro y casi salta del susto.

- Lo siento... -se disculpó Kurama -. No quise asustarte...

- Yo...

Kurama le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

- Estaba fuera, despidiendo a mi madre.

- Hn...

-...Hiei...

Kurama lo miró con tristeza y lo rodeó con sus brazos, mientras Hiei se dejaba llevar por aquel cálido abrazo. Se preguntaba si aquello continuaba siendo una amistad. Talvez una amistad en otra fase... No sabía qué era...

Kurama lo soltò lentamente y le miró a los ojos. Esa expresión de inocencia característica sólo de Hiei. Talvez estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Talvez Hiei no estaba siquiera preparado.

¿Cómo saberlo? Hiei había pasado por tantas cosas horribles... Y él le ofrecía tan de pronto que iniciaran una relación... Talvez... Talvez no era correcto. No tan pronto.

Aunque al parecer... Hiei no estaba en desacuerdo. Se había prendado con tanta fuerza del zorro que le era imposible moverse. Lo que necesitaba Hiei era cariño. Hm... Algo de comprensión y unas cuantas sonrisas.

Y por supuesto, helado y una despensa repleta de comida.

Hiei tomó aire y se soltó del zorro. Se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos.

¿sucede algo-preguntó Kurama mientras se ponía de pie.

- No -respondió Hiei mirando a otro lado -. Sólo que... es extraño ¿no?

¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé... a todo... y a nada en particular -respondió Hiei sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

Kurama ladeó un poco la cabeza y parpadeó.

- Quieres decir... tù y yo...

- Ajá...

¿Te incomoda...?

- No -respondió Hiei. Luego sonrió. Una de las pocas sonrisas que sólo veía Kurama -. Sólo te comentaba... que es extraño.

Kurama sonrió confundido.

- Si tú lo dices...

Hiei suspiró. Supuso que no había sido buena idea decirle aquello. Pero...

Kurama bostezó y se recostó en la cama con un libro. Se sentó recostando la espalda en la pared que daba a la cabecera de la cama. Miró a Hiei de reojo, que estaba entretenido mirando la calculadora.

Sonrió para sí al escuchar las ligeras exclamaciones del youkai ante los sonidos de la calculadora. y al aumento de 'esas-cosas-extrañas-que-parecen-números-cuadrados'.

Kurama seguía leyendo el libro, pero Hiei ya se había aburrido de la calculadora. Bostezó y se sentó junto al zorro.

¿qué lees-preguntó como un niño pequeño al ver a su padre leer el periódico.

- Sobre Derechos y leyes. Tengo examen mañana -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- Oh... ¿Y en qué trabajarás entonces, zorro?

- Aún no decido si la abogacía o diplomacia -dijo Kurama sonriendo a su amigo.

Hiei levantó una ceja y luego sonrió.

- Estúpidos trabajos ningen.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en silencio. La ventana cerrada con la constante lluvia golpeando contra el cristal y dos tazas de chocolate caliente, galletas, pasteles y cosas dulces que le encantaban al youkai.

- Hagamos algo -propuso Hiei ya harto de ver leer al zorro -. Voy a morirme de aburrimiento.

- Bueno... ¿qué quieres hacer entonces-preguntó Kurama sonriendo y dejando a un lado el libro.

- No sé, por eso te lo propongo -dijo Hiei.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose durante unos momentos, como pensando en qué hacer. Y la verdad¡qué iban a hacer dentro de la casa del zorro cuando estaba su madre ahí? No tenían mucho de donde escoger.

¡Ya sé qué podemos hace-er-cantó Kurama sonriendo.

¿ah sí-dijo Hiei mirándolo cuestionante -. ¿qué?

Kurama sonrió tiernamente a su acompañante y cogió su rostro con ambas manos, admirando cómo las mejillas del youkai se ponían adorablemente rojas. Y su mirada... No había rastro de aquella mirada fría y de miedo. En vez de eso, una mirada completamente inocente casi hacía que se arrepintiera.

Acercó su rostro al de Hiei y apoyó su frente en la de él.

El pobre youkai de fuego casi estaba temblando de lo nervioso que estaba. Pero sintió que algo cálido se deslizaba dentro de su estómago. No era ni parecido a ciertas mariposas que había sentido momentos antes.

Acercó lentamente y con timidez sus labios a los del zorro, haciéndolo retroceder y acorralándolo contra la pared que daba a la cama. Era extraño, pero era agradable. Sentirse querido y necesitado por alguien a quien conocía desde hacía tanto. Profundizar en aquella inquebrantable y gran amistad que existía entre los dos. Pero... sentía que algo faltaba. Quería... Se sonrojó ante el hecho de pensarlo. Simplemente nunca había pensado algo tan... No... Pero aún así... Quería probar la piel del zorro, sentir su sabor... La piel suave de su amigo, tentativa y agradable al tacto.

Se separó lentamente del zorro sin dejar de besar toda la línea desde su mentón hasta su cuello, el cual lamió suavemente, disfrutando su agradable sabor y textura, besando sus cuerdas vocales y mordiendo suavemente aquel lugar. Kurama dejó escapar un suave gemido. El youkai se detuvo repentinamente y miró a Kurama, quien le devolvía la mirada algo sorprendido y confuso.

¿Sucede algo-preguntó Hiei mirándolo con preocupación -. ¿Te hice daño?

- Eh...? Oh no, en lo absoluto, Hiei. Todo lo contrario -dijo Kurama sonriendo comprensivamente.

¿Entonces por qué hiciste ese sonido...?

¿Shuuichi-preguntó desde afuera la madre de Kurama, haciendo que ambos muchachos casi sufrieran de un paro cardíaco y Hiei cayera de la cama totalmente asustado y aturdido -. Shuuichi, baja a cenar, la comida está lista.

Shiori bajó sin siquiera pensar que había interrumpido un momento demasiado especial en la vida de su hijo.

Hiei pestañeó dos veces antes de volverse de pie y apoyarse contra la pared.

¿Me esperas? Subiré en un momento -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- Haz lo que quieras -respondió el youkai cerrando los ojos. Y se hubiera mantenido así si Kurama no le hubiese dado, fugazmente, un beso en el cuello. Hiei sintió un extraño calor invadir todo su cuerpo y terminar en cara, en la cual ya no se distinguían los ojos del resto.

Kurama salió y le dedicó una última sonrisa.

Hiei tomó aire y se sentó en la cama. Miró por la ventana, aún llovía y seguramente estaba haciendo frío. Como aquella noche...

Hiei sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquello de su mente, ahora que empezaba a sentirse feliz. No podía arruinarlo con algo como eso. No ahora. Nunca.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, sintiendo un dolor punzante e insoportable.

_Abre la ventana_

Como si estuviese hipnotizado, Hiei obedeció y abrió la ventana, apenas sintiendo el frío y las gotas que empezaban a caer en su cuerpo

_La katana... busca tu katana..._

Hiei cogió rápidamente la katana y la ajustó torpemente en el pantalón que Kurama le había dado.

_Ahora... ven_

Hiei subió al marco de la ventana, apenas consciente que la puerta de la habitación del zorro había sido abierta.

- Hiei... ¿Hiei, qué estás haciendo-exclamó Kurama yendo rápidamente hacia su amigo.

_Ven..._

Hiei hizo caso omiso de la pregunta de Kurama y saltó. Parecía saber perfectamente a dónde ir.

¡Hiei!

Kurama saltó también, siguiéndolo. ¿Hasta dónde pretendía ir aquel demonio de fuego?

Hiei corría a tal velocidad, y la lluvia junto con la neblina era tan espesa que Kurama empezaba a tener problemas para seguir a Hiei.

En cuanto al youkai... Era como si le hubiesen vaciado el cerebro, aunque sabía a la perfección que no era su voluntad la que predominaba sobre sus movimientos. Todo el trayecto tuvo intenciones de detenerse e irse con Kurama, pero su cuerpo no quiso hacerle caso.

_Estás cerca... Sólo un poco más..._

Hiei sentía que aquella voz era conocida... Ya la había escuchado en algún lugar, estaba seguro de ello. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudieron más que la voluntad sobre su consciencia y terminó por acceder completamente hacia donde llamaba la voz. Vagamente se daba cuenta que se estaba adentrando en un bosque. La lluvia no parecía sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Se abría paso a través de matorrales y grandes malezas.

Había llegado a un claro rodeado de árboles. Al parecer no había nadie. Hasta que empezó a escuchar algunas risas.

Kurama había llegado también, retirándose el cabello de la cara y recuperando el aliento. Hiei se había detenido, cogiendo con fuerza la katana y mirando al frente, en algún punto de la nada.

- Hiei...

El jaganshi reaccionó a la voz de Kurama y volteó, mirándolo fijamente.

¿qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí, Kurama?

- No lo sé... ¿qué sucedió? Saliste por la ventana y...

Un rayo hizo que ambos centraran su atención al centro del claro, donde tres figuras se aparecieron, sonriendo.

Hiei dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

Eran ellos.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar -dijo el chico de cabello dorado, mientras sonreía y se acercaba junto a sus otrso dos acompañantes.

Hiei dio un paso atrás instintivamente, volteando a ambos lados y ver cuál era el mejor medio para escapar.

- No lo creo -dijo el mismo ser -. ¿Por qué querrías escapar¿No querías matarme con tus propias manos?

Hiei sentía la humillación ardiéndole por dentro, pero de ninguna manera se rebajaría a hacerles caso.

El ser desvió la mirada de Hiei hacia Kurama, que todavía no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

¿Y ese-preguntó acercándose a Kurama, que había sacado rápidamente una rosa -. ¿Tu novio?

- Cierra la boca -dijo Hiei con furia -. No te dirijas a él, no te atrevas a...

¡A qué? Estás a mi merced, Hiei¿no lo entiendes?

¿qué?

Se escucharon más risas y el ser empezó a caminar alrededor de Hiei -. Y ese -indicó señalando a Kurama -. No se podrá mover en mucho tiempo.

Hiei volteó y vio a Kurama, tratando inútilmente de ponerse de pie.

- K-kurama!

- Ah... ¿Kurama, eh? Qué interesante -dijo el ser mientras se acercaba a él.

¡¡Aléjate de él! Te lo advierto...

- No puedes hacer nada -dijo el tipo simplemente -. Ya te lo dije. Yo te controlo.

Y al siguiente instante, Hiei se retorcía en el suelo de dolor. Un dolor profundo y desgarrador en su pecho. Sentía que ardía, era tan doloroso...

- Ese jagan que tienes me fue muy útil -siguió el tipo yendo hacia él -. Con él fui capaz de traerte hasta aquí. Contigo fuera del camino, el Reikai será nuestro.

¿Conmigo fuera del camino-farfulló Hiei sin entender -. Pero yo no soy dueño del Makai.

- Pero Mukuro sí que lo es. O al menos, es una de los señores del Makai.

¿Y qué con eso?

- Por favor, Hiei, piensa un poco. ¿Quién es la persona más allegada a Mukuro? Tú¿quién es la persona con quien más anda? Tú¿quién es la persona más importante para ella?...

- No lo sé, déjame adivinar... Yo -dijo Hiei en tono sarcástico.

- Exacto. Por eso, Hiei, sacándote del camino, podríamos vencer más rápido a Mukuro. Y luego a Yomi. Es así de simple.

- Son unos idiotas.

Esto era ridículo. ¿Por qué tenían que enfrentarse a Hiei para dominar el Makai? Siempre había sabido que ra muy fuerte, cierto, pero... ¿Dueño del Makai¿Y todas esas tonterías sobre Mukuro?

Hiei volvió a sentirse coom hipnotizado.

_La katana... empuña la katana..._

Hiei obedeció.

_Mátalo... Mátalo de una vez... Sangre... deseas sangre... quieres verlo sangrar... mátalo..._

Hiei volteó hacia Kurama, con la mirada totalmente nublada. No tenía control sobre él. Y Kurama lo notó, pero no podía moverse.

¡Hiei! '¡Deténte¿qué piensas hacer?

El tipo de cabello dorado se paró justo al lado de Kurama, sonriendo maliciosamente y con total frialdad siguió emitiendo órdenes al youkai.

_Mátalo..._

"·Sí... eso haré... Lo mataré..."

_Clava tu katana... que sangre..._

- Hiei...

- matarlo... -dijo Hiei con voz apagada y profunda, alzó su katana.

¡Hiei!

_¡¡¡MATALO!_

Hiei clavó su katana... Se escuchó un agudo grito de dolor y risas estridentes, malévolas. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se cruzó por el rostro hipnotizado de Hiei. había cumplido su orden

Más risas se desvanecían en el oído de Hiei.

Había empezado a llover. El frío y las gotas hicieron reaccionar bruscamente al youkai. Levantó la mirada. Sintió su katana en la mano... Sangre... su katana estaba chorreando sangre...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holas! n.n yeeee, actualicee! T.T creo que ya tengo todos mis fics de yyh actualizados. T.T no me lo puedo creer, oh sí.

Sí, sí, los he dejado en intriga. Hm... Yo sólo espero que no me maten u.u

Ahora tengo que pensar en los sentimientos de culpabilidad de Hiei... u.ú no, creo que eso no es buena idea.

jeje, en realidad, ya tengo todo planeadoñaca ñaca

Em... Bueno, yo los dejo n.n

Espero les haya gustado el capi

REVIEWS!


	7. Abre tus alas

holas n.n

ay... o.oU Bueno, bueno, ya estoy actualizando T.T uh, pobre de mi xDDD

Ahora sí, me pondré a actualizar todas las semanas. ¡Si! O bueno, al menos trataré ¬¬U No les prometo nada, pero trataré ¬¬U

Am... yo... esto... les dejo el 7 capi, si? n.n'... Y sólo un consejo... T.T terminen de leer antes de mandarme matar, ¿si?

En realidad escribí el cap anterior mientras tenía un ataque de risa o.oU estaba leyendo un fic con mi bro y pues... u.u bueno, no los entretengo más n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

7 cap. Pesadillas doradas

-... ¿qué...?

Hiei miró su katana y empezó a temblar. Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

Tenía tanto miedo de mirar hacia abajo que sólo podía mantener la vista fija en la katana... La sangre era limpiada poco a poco con el agua de la lluvia.

_¿C-cómo era posible que yo...?_

El crepitar de la lluvia en el suelo hizo que el youkai fijara la mirada en uno de los acompañantes del tipo de cabello dorado. Con furia, con rabia y dolor que recorrían todo su cuerpo en ese momento y dejando la katana en el suelo, arremetió hacia aquel.

- ¡¡¡JAOU ENSATSU RENGOKU SHOU!

Y el ser desapareció, con un grito de dolor. Pero a Hiei no le importaba. Nada le importaba. Sólo quería matarlos. Quería matarlos.

Arremetió contra el otro y lo mató de igual forma, respirando irregularmente.

- Bien hecho, Hiei -vino la voz del zorro.

- ¿Eh-Hiei volteó lentamente para encontrar al zorro sentado con las piernas cruzadas y sonriendo. A su costado, más muerto que vivo, el ser de cabello dorado.

Hiei miraba de un lado a otro sin comprender qué había pasado.

- Qué... que tú no estabas... ¿Tú no estabas muerto, Kurama-preguntó Hiei confundido, dejándose caer en la hierba mojada.

- Oh, yo también estoy contento de verte -respondió Kurama. Miró con asco al ser de cabello dorado (¬.¬ nunca le puse un nombre, lo sé)-. Eres muy astuto.

- No entiendo -dijo Hiei. Un alivio casi infinito recorrió todo su cuerpo -. ¿Quieres decir que en vez de matarte maté al otro, aún cuando él me controlaba?

- Más o menos -dijo él -. Aunque no sé cómo lo hice, moví su cuerpo hacia donde yo estaba antes de que pudieras atacar...me -dijo Kurama mientras se llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- ¡¡Eres un maldito-gritó Hiei -. ¡¡Si no estabas muerto antes, lo estarás ahora!

Sonrió y se dejó caer frente al zorro. Miró al tipo de cabello dorado.

- ¿Qué hacemos con eso-preguntó.

- Hm... Creo que Koenma debe encargarse de él ahora -respondió Kurama -. Sigue vivo, aunque la herida es bastante profunda. No creo que dure mucho.

- No importa... Vamos a casa -pidió Hiei rogando con los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¡Buenas noticias-exclamó Yuusuke entrando a la sala de Koenma, donde estaban reunidos.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Algo increíble... Vaya, casi hasta imposible... -dijo Yuusuke como si no se lo creyera.

- ¿Le dieron un cerebro a Kuwabara-preguntó Hiei.

Todos menos el de cabello naranja soltaron una carcajada.

- ¡Mejor que eso-exclamó Yuusuke, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de odio que le daba Kuwabara -. A que no saben qué.

- Yuusuke, ya deja de darle vueltas y habla -exigió Botán.

_Kurama... Kurama, despierta..._

El pelirrojo nunca llegó a enterarse cuál era la gran noticia de la que hablaba Yuusuke en su sueño. Cierto demonio de fuego lo reclamaba justo en ese momento.

- ¿Qué... qué sucede, Hiei-preguntó Kurama con voz ronca. Hacía casi tres horas que Hiei había regresado de una larga misión de Mukuro.

- Ya regresé -informó Hiei de mal humor. Había estado tres horas parado frente a la cama de Kurama y éste como si nada.

- Oh... oh sí, tienes razón, lo lamento -dijo Kurama sentándose y saliendo de la cama -. Me imagino que debes tener hambre... Pero no puedo dejarte salir. 'Kaasan está en casa y Shuuichi también.

- Hn.

- Ahora vuelvo -dijo Kurama.

Hiei se sentó en la cama del zorro. Estaba muy cansado. Tenía mucha hambre... Bueno, siempre tenía hambre, pero esa no era la cuestión.

En realidad, había ido a casa del zorro para contarle algo muy importante. Algo que tenía que ver con lo que había pasado hacía dos meses. Algo relacionado con el ser de cabello dorado...

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en él nuevamente.

- Ya está -dijo Kurama sonriendo. Llevaba en brazos una bandeja con comida, leche, galletas y un enorme envase con helado.

Bueno, ya que se había molestado, ¿por qué no comer?

Kurama sen sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio mientras miraba divertido a Hiei, comer como un niño pequeño. Se manchaba toda la cara y hasta se chupaba los dedos.

Kurama negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y se puso de pie para buscar un repasador.

Hie dejó a un lado la bandeja y se limpió torpemente con el repasador, a lo que Kurama tuvo que limpiarlo bien.

- Mira que comes como una criatura -comentó Kurama limpiando debajo de la nariz de Hiei, quien se dejaba a regañadientes.

- Criatura el trasero, déjame en paz -exigió Hiei arrancándole el repasador con la mano -. Como si no pudiera hacerlo por mí mismo.

Kurama rió suavemente y lo dejó en paz. Era cierto que la actitud de Hiei había vuelto a ser la misma de antes. Incluso estaba un poco más... dócil y... alegre.

Hiei terminó de limpiarse y se dejó caer en el suelo, pensativo.

- ¿Pasa algo-preguntó Kurama.

- Sí -dijo Hiei -. Eres un tonto.

- Oh, y yo que pensé que venías a decirme algo que valía la pena...

- Cierra la boca... Sí, hay algo que pasó en el Makai.

Kurama lo miró seriamente. Normalmente pasaban miles de cosas en el Makai, pero... Cuando Hiei le tomaba importancia era porque realmente era algo grave.

- ¿Recuerdas a ese ser de cabello dorado-preguntó Hiei como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Hm.

- Pues... Escapó.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

- ¿Cómo que escapó-preguntó Kurama alarmado. Si había escapado, lo más probable es que estuviera buscando a Hiei para vengarse.

- Mira, Kurama, no lo sé muy bien -dijo Hiei exasperado -. Lo único que sé es que su nombre es Tsubaki. Y Koenma ha dicho que es un ser muy poderoso y casi inmortal. Y que está tras mí.

Hiei dijo eso muy rápìdo, como si quisiera deshacerse de aquello como quitarse un calcetín.

- Y qué piensas hacer-preguntó Kurama.

Hiei lo miró de reojo.

- En este momento, dormir. Estoy muy cansado -informó luego de meterse a la cama del zorro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Un grito agudo resonó en mi mente. Y esa voz era inconfundible. Yukina... ¡Yukina había gritado! ¡Yukina estaba en peligro!_

_Intento moverme, pero mis pies no responden. Puedo ver que Tsubaki se acerca a ella y con una daga plateada atraviesa el pecho de mi hermana._

_Por más que intento, con furia, con rabia, con desesperación, no puedo moverme. Ni siquiera parezco estar ahí. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? _

_Intento usar mi jagan, cuando me doy cuenta que no tengo jagan, ni brazos ni piernas ni ojos ni nada. No existo. No estoy ahí pero sí estoy._

_Aunque Tsubaki sí parece verme. Me mira con sorna y con diversión, mientras sigue maltratando a mi hermana. Tiene múltiples cortes en sus brazos y en la cara, y sangraba de muerte._

_¡¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Si tan siquiera pudiera acercarme! ¡Quiero ir hacia mi hermana! ¿Quiero salvarla! ¡No quiero que muera! ¡¡No se puede morir!_

_Yukina... ¡¡Yukina!_

_Hiei... Hiei, ¡qué sucede?_

Hiei abrió los ojos, sintiendo como varias gemas se resbalaban por su pecho hasta dar con la mirada preocupada del zorro.

Miró hacia todas partes, tragó saliva con dificultad y empezó a tocarse por todas partes. Era hetéreo. Estaba ahí. Kurama podía verlo y él también podía verse.

- Yukina... -repitió Hiei poniéndose de pie -. Yukina está mal. Yukina está peligro, Yukina...

- Hiei, por favor, tranquilízate, Yukina no...

- ¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA QUE NO SABES NADA!

Hiei saltó de la cama y...

- ¿Yukina?

- Buenos dias, Hiei-san -dijo ella mirandolo con preocupación -. De modo que también tú tuviste un sueño conmigo.

- ¿Eh...?

- Soñé que te torturaban -dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer en una silla. Hiei empezó a ver alrededor de la habitación de Kurama. Todos, y se refería a TODOS estaban ahí, mirándolo con expectación.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí-exigió Hiei sentándose en la cama.

- Todos tuvimos sueños extraños -dijo Yuusuke -. Y todos relacionados contigo.

- ¿Qué?

- No lo sabemos muy bien -dijo Koenma. Era gracioso verlo ahí, en su forma de joven y con un pijama de ovejitas -Pero nos pareece que todo ésto está relacionado con Tsubaki.

- Ah, no me digan, pero qué novedad -dijo Hiei de mal talante -. Derrochan ingenio.

Los miró fríamente. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

- Hiei -dijo Yuusuke acercándose a él -. ¿Qué sucedió con Tsubaki? ¿Qué te hizo?

- ¿Qué me hizo-repitió Hiei en tono sarcástico, evitando la mirada de Kurama -. ¿En realidad quieres saber?

Yuusuke miró a los demás aprehensivamente.

- Hiei, ya está -declaró Kurama seriamente -. Realmente no creo...

- Me violó -declaró Hiei en voz alta, mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos. Yukina se llevó las manos a la boca, Botán se dejó caer en el suelo, Yuusuke retrocedió, Kuwabara se calló al tropezarse con el pie de Kurama, que lo miraba aprehensivamente. Sin embargo, Koenma sólo lo miró fijamente.

- Eso hizo, ¿eh?

- Sí, maldita sea, sí, eso hizo -dijo Hiei poniéndose de pie -. ¡Y DEJEN DE MIRARME CON LASTIMA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

- Es que es extraño -dijo Koenma pensativamente.

- Extraño las pelotas -dijo Hiei entre dientes -. Ya les dije qué pasó, pero sigo sin entender el qué de los malditos sueños.

- Pues eso es extraño -declaró Koenma -. Tsubaki había sido desterrado hace mucho tiempo. Siempre se le acusaba por violación -todos se estremecieron ante la palabra, menos Hiei y él -. Pero nunca se mostraba retinente en alguna de sus víctimas. Ni lo dejaba vivo.

- Osea que yo soy un caso especial y debo sentirme privilegiado -dijo Hiei aparentando ingenuidad.

- No me refiero a eso -dijo Koenma negando con la cabeza -. Ah, qué lio más complicado...

- Oh, lo mataré -declaró Hiei perdiendo la paciencia -. De verdad que me estoy cansando de toda esta estupidez.

Y sin decir más salió por la ventana y desapareció.

Ahora las miradas se posaron sobre Kurama.

- Tú eres el que más tiempo pasa con él -dijo Yuusuke -. Lo conoces muy bien, ¿qué le sucede?

Kurama no respondió. Respetaba a Hiei. Y no quería revelar lo que le psaba. Si no era su deseo, no lo haría.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Esto es el colmo, esto realmente es el colmo -gruñó Hiei desde un árbol -. ¿Por qué rayos simplemente no pueden dejarme en paz? Parece que ni siquiera soy digno de tener tramquilidad. Claro, soy el Niño Prohibido, me violan, me torturan, me envían pesadillas y ahora me dicen que tengo suerte por seguir vivo. ¿Qué vendrá ahora?

Bostezó y bajó del árbol. En verdad tenía ganas que todo eso acabara. Lo único que deseaba era volver con Kurama, pero con todos esos malditos en su habitación no quería. Y ahora peor que todos lo miraban con lástima.

Lástima... Maldito y estúpido sentimiento ningen que sólo servía para... Le extrañaba tanto que... Un momento... ¿Y eso?

Evidentemente era Tsubaki, corriendo a toda velocidad. Hiei no vaciló un momento y lo siguió por encima de los árboles. ¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa? ¿Acaso lo estaban siguiendo? Nop. No parecía estarlo siguiendo nadie.

Qué curioso, se dirigía al Makai... Al castillo de Mukuro.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Pretendía atacar a Mukuro?

Hiei entró sigilosamente al castillo, sólo para ver cómo Tsubaki se inclinaba hasta Mukuro.

- ¿Me estás diceindo que se reunieron-preguntó Mukuro.

- Así es. Se han reunido y están platicando sobre el sueño que les envié.

- Qué contrariedad... -se quejó Mukuro -. Bueno, lo único que quiero es que mates a Kurama. No sé por qué te armas tanto lío con los demás. Una vez que Kurama esté muerto... Podré controlar a Hiei para siempre. Será y estará conmigo por la eternidad.

- Como diga, señora Mukuro -dijo Tsubaki. Hizo una última reverncia y desapareció de la vista.

El corazón de Hiei latía con furia. ¿Acaso todo aquello fue planeado por Mukuro?

Unas ganas casi incontrolables de matarla se apoderaron del cuerpo del youkai, pero sabía que si no se controlaba, todo acabaría mal. Tenía que volver y decir lo que sabía. Lo más rápido que le fuera posible.

Llegó rápidamente a la casa de Kurama, al parecer ya todos se habían ido.

- Oh, Hiei, ¿dónde estabas?

- Por ahí -respondió el youkai, casi sin darle importancia -. Descubrí algo muy interesante.

Le relató a Kurama todo lo referente a Mukuro.

- ¿Por qué querría ella hacerte daño-se preguntó Hiei.

Kurama soltó una risa casi irónica.

- ¿No es obvio, Hiei?

- ¿El qué?

- Dime una cosa. ¿Tú le contaste a Mukuro sobre... bueno, sobre tú y yo?

- ¿eh? Ahora que lo dices... Creo que sí lo hice -contestó Hiei pensativamente -. Sí, lo consideré muy importante, por eso se lo conté.

Kurama no pudo suprimir una sonrisa cuando escuchó lo de 'muy importante'.

- Nunca me imaginé a Mukuro en plan de celos -se dijo Hiei.

- En todo caso -dijo Kurama jugando con el cabello de Hiei -. Habría que mantenerse alejados de ella un tiempo.

- Hum... Creo que en realidad tienes razón, zorro.

Pero se veía triste. No es que quisiera a Mukuro, pero había empezado a apreciarla. Eran muy iguales.

Y... ¿De cuándo acá mandabas a violar a la persona que querías? No tenía lógica. Nada era lógico...

Pero qué importaba eso ahora cuando estabas absorto en los toqueteos que te hace Kurama? Simplemente no importa.

- ¿Sabes Hiei-dijo Kurama mientras lo tumbaba a la cama y se sentaba sobre él.

- ¿Qué?

- Eres la persona a la que más amo -dijo robándole un beso -. Y te quiero conmigo para siempre.

- Hm... Eso está bien, Kurama -dijo Hiei sonriendo -. ¿Qué haremos con Mukuro?

- No sé, no quiero pensar en eso ahora -dijo Hiei sonriendo y abrazó a su zorro.

La brisa entraba por la ventana, acompañando a los dos jóvenes en su momentánea felicidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

holaaas!

Ahora sí. o.o me asombra que todos hayan pensado que _en verdad_ mataría a Kurama, aún cuando ya había dicho que no lo haría. Eso significa que deben leer un poco más las notas de autora.

Y me sorprende mucho más de la sensei o.O bueno, qué puedo decir n.n' ta bien que sea angst pero no tanto como para llegar a tragedy ¬.¬

Weno, era todo y espero poder actualizar mas rapido n.n

Nos vemos!


	8. Dulce Compañía

Holas n.n

Weno, cederé hoy, responderé reviews n.n toy de buen humor xDDD

Am.., En qué lío me metí T-T ¬.¬ es que son las dos de la mañana y me molesté con mi mamá T.T me mudo buuuaaahhh! ¬.¬ odio las mudanzas, las odio, las odio, las odio! ¬¬ estupidas mudanzas... asi le dije a mi progenitora que no tenia sueño ¬.¬ y en verdad no tengo sueño, pero no saben q estoy usando el pc jo jo. T-T espero que no me descubran por estar actualizando a esta hora un sábado xDDD

Y por si las dudas, Kurama y Hiei no se han em... 'acostado' todavía n.nU quiero decir que talvez cierre el fic con un lemon -.-U todavía no lo decido.

El capi... dedicado a la sensei **Rurouni Andrea** (xD q novedad) y am... n.n por supuesto, a mi amigui **Hirui no Shadow** y a **Mayumi Minamino** n.n (estoy pensando en hacerme un folder yaoi también o.oU)

Wenu, yo mejor empiezo n.nU

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

8 cap. Dulce Compañía

Hiei despertó en el suelo de la habitación de Kurama, completamente confundido y aturdido, cuando se dio cuenta que era lunes y que eran las 11:30am.

Obviamente, el zorro había tenido que ir a la universidad y algo recordaba Hiei de eso...

FlashBack-

Un agudo timbre empezó a perforar los tímpanos de pequeño youkai que dormía muy tranquilo junto al zorro (N.A: ¬.¬ Sí, sí, sólo dormían). Abrió uno de sus ojos carmesí y empezó a buscar el objeto de tanto escándalo que hacía 'pi' cinco veces seguidas cada maldito segundo. Tanteó con la mano, arrimándose más al borde de la cama, para llegar a la mesita de noche.

Hm... Hiei... ¿qué estás haciendo-

que se calle... la maldita cosa ningen ruidosa... que se calle...

¿La qué-preguntó Kurama frotándose los ojos.

La cosa... ruidosa... y... zzzzzz... -Hiei tiró al suelo el despertador y cayó al suelo sobre una pantufla de Kurama llevándose sábanas y almohadas con un 'PLAF' que no afectó el sueño del youkai.

Kurama se levantó alarmado cuando Hiei cayó de la cama, y luego tuvo que mantener la risa al ver la posición del youkai de fuego. Sobre una pantufla que ya no usaba, con las sábanas revueltas en él y una almohada en sus brazos, y el despertador, tirado por ahí y aún sonando.

Dio vuelta al reloj.

¡¡¡SIETE Y MEDIA-exclamó aún más alarmado.

¡¿A QUE HORA CIERRAN LA COCINA-gritó Hiei asustado frente al grito de Kurama y levantándose repentinamente. Dio un bostezo y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la pantufla.

Kurama dejó escapar una carcajada y negó con la cabeza mientras se alistaba para irse.

Fin del Flashback-

Hiei suspiró y se levantó. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dormir en el suelo?

Se levantó y recogió las sábanas. Las puso sobre la cama de Kurama junto a la almohada. La cama ahora estaba más desordenada que antes, pero en fin...

El estómago del youkai rugió. Sin que lo quisiera, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y bajó rápidamente al comedor.

Ya había estado sólo en la casa de Kurama, pero su ausencia lo volvía algo insufrible.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver el desayuno preparado por Kurama servido en la mesa.

_Lamento que cayeras de la cama. No volveré a programar el despertador._

Hiei sonrió más abiertamente ante la nota de Kurama y se dispuso a comer el exorbitante desayuno que su zorro le había dejado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pero, ¿por qué no-preguntó una de sus adoradoras mientras él caminaba rumbo a su casa.

Lo siento mucho, Aya-chan, pero estaré muy ocupado... Tengo un compromiso muy importante.

Pero Shuiichi, siempre es lo mismo contigo -dijo otra chica mientras avanzaba a su costado -. ¿Qué te cuesta?

Chicas, es enserio, tengo algo que hacer.

Oh, nunca quieres salir con nosotras, 'smos tus compañeras!

Lo sé, Fujimi-chan, pero en verdad no _puedo_ -. no quiero, no me sigan molestando.

Las chicas lo miraron algo descepcionadas y se despidieron de él.

Kurama suspiró y siguió el recorrido hasta su casa.

Luego rió con disimulo. Siempre era lo mismo. Todas las tardes después de clases, aunque lo intentara, no podía escabullirse de aquellas dos fans que lo seguían a todas partes y que sólo lo dejaban en sus clases, ya que eran distintas.

Negó con la cabeza y sacó la llave del bolsillo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, procurando no hacer ruido, quería ver en qué lugar de la casa se hallaba su youkai de fuego.

Dejó sobre la mesa los libros y cuadernos y la mochila. Entró a la cocina por un vaso de agua y echó una mirada al piso inferior. Nada. No había Hiei ahí.

Kurama hizo una mueca y subió por las escaleras. Talvez se había ido, después de todo, no era su obligación quedarse ahí...

Abrió al puerta de su habitación y algo lo tiró al suelo, haciéndolo caer e ir hasta el borde de las escaleras.

Era Hiei, que estaba ahora sentado sobre él y con los brazos cruzados.

Eh... ¿a qué viene todo ésto-preguntó Kurama sonriendo.

Hiei abrió los ojos con sorpresa e hizo como si lo estuviera considerando.

Sí... ¿por qué habría de saltar sobre un zorro-se preguntó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Kurama -. ¿Tú qué piensas?

¿Por qué crees que lo pregunto-dijo Kurama aparentando seriedad, su cabeza estaba al borde de la escalera -. Te advierto que no es un buen lugar para juegos amorosos, Hiei, nos caeremos en cualquier...-no pudo seguir porque Hiei había presionado tímidamente sus labios contra los de él, recorriendo suavemente los labios de Kurama con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Pronto, ambos juntaron sus lenguas, con pasión, con necesidad, casi con lujuria... Hasta que la cabeza de Kurama quedó un escalón debajo.

Eso explica por qué casi nadie lo ha hecho en las escaleras -se dijo en voz baja mientras se levantaba.

¿El qué-preguntó Hiei mientras iban a la habitación de Kurama.

Hm... pronto lo sabrás, Hiei -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

Hiei levantó una ceja.

Si tú lo dices...

Hiei se estiró y bostezó.

Qué aburrida es la vida ningen -dijo y se subió a la cama del zorro.

Es así cuando te quedas sólo en una casa sin saber cómo utilizar correctamente las cosas -dijo Kurama mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio y sacaba unos cuadernos.

¿Vas a estudiar esta noche también-preguntó Hiei sorprendido.

Eso parece -dijo Kurama sin retirar la miraa del cuaderno -. Tengo un examen importante mañana.

Oh... -Hiei resopló aburrido -. Oye, Kurama ¿te importa que salga un momento?

Kurama volteó.

No -dijo extrañado -. ¿A dónde vas?

No sé... Pero quedarme aquí mientras te observo mirar _nada más_ que esas cosas me aburre -dijo mientras saltaba al suelo.

De acuerdo -dijo Kurama -. ¿Volverás pronto?

Hiei sonrió malévolamente.

Quién sabe, mi youko -dijo Hiei mientras salía por la ventana.

Kurama sonrió y cerró los ojos. Su semblante fue cambiando por uno de preocupación. ¿Por qué Mukuro quería hacerle daño a Hiei? A él mismo, lo podía comprender, ella amaba a Hiei y después de todo... Pero, ¿hacerle daño a Hiei? O... ¿Talvez ella no sabía que ese ser despreciable había...?

Dejó el cuaderno a un lado, después de todo, se lo sabía de memoria.

Hiei... ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por tantas cosas horribles? ¿Qué le había hecho él al mundo para que se comportaran así con él?

Se dejó caer en la cama. Le había dado tantas vueltas... ¿Por qué Mukuro había hecho eso? Cualquier persona que tuviera un poco de sentido común encontrarían aquello tan absurdo como él.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, Mukuro nunca le había agradado. Era tan... fría y... mala... y...

Kurama descubrió una nueva emoción apoderarse de él: celos.

¿Estaba él, Youko Kurama, celoso de Mukuro?

¿Y por qué debúia estar celoso? Hiei pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con él... excepto cuando Mukuro lo llamaba para una inesperada misión y tenía que dejarlo... Mukuro... tonta y odiosa Mukuro...

Kurama dejó escapar un grito de frustración y se levantó. Caminó hacia la ventana buscando incoscientemente la silueta de Hiei.

_Ni siquiera me dijo adónde iba... ¿Qué si fue donde Mukuro y...? Ya Kurama... deja de pensar tonterías.. Él no..._

Abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Cómo podía él estar tan seguro que no había pasado nada entre Hiei y Mukuro? No, no era lógico. Eran muy iguales como para que eso pasara.

El zorro cerró los ojos, sintiendo una agradable brisa dar contra su cara. Tomó aire profundamente y volvió a sus estudios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Claro que sí, Hiei-san -dijo Yukina sonriendo -. Puedes venir siempre que quieras. No tienes que pedir permiso. ¿Quieres algo de tomar o de comer?

Eh-no, no te molestes -dijo Hiei rápidamente. Estaba muy nervioso, al parecer sólo Yukina estaba ahí.

Ella sonrió más abiertamente y lo invitó a pasar.

Desde que se había enterado que eran hermanos, la acitud de Yukina con Hiei se volvió más... cariñosa... alegre... dócil... feliz...

¿Seguro que no quieres nada-dijo Yukina con insistencia.

Eh... bueno...

¡De acuerdo-Yukina sonrió feliz y corrió a la cocina. Buscó con afán una bandeja y depositó el té, las galletas y algunos otros pasteles para llevárselos a su hermano.

Hiei miró el templo, como si no lo hubiese visto bien de todas las veces que había estado ahí. Se preguntó por qué había decidido ir a ese lugar después de todo. Talvez era porque... después del zorro, Yukina era la persona que más paz le irradiaba...

Aquí tienes -dijo Yukina mientras se sentaba y dejaba la bandeja en la mesa.

Gra-gracias... -dijo Hiei torpemente mientras evitaba la vista de su hermana. Ella rió suavemente mientras las mejillas de su hermano tomaban un tono rosáceo.

Dime, Hiei-san, ¿a qué viene tu visita?

¿No puedo pasarme por aquí-preguntó Hiei en voz baja.

¡Oh, sí sí sí! ¡Claro que sí! No fue eso lo que había querido decir -dijo Yukina rápidamente -. Es que... pensé que estarías con Kurama-kun...

Está estudiando -dijo Hiei mientras tomaba una galleta -. Creo que ese sitio ningen lo tiene demasiado presionado y...

En verdad lo amas, ¿cierto-interrumpió Yukina. Hiei se atragantó con la galleta y miró a los ojos a su hermana, tenía la más dulce de las sonrisas y una tierna mirada de comprensión en el rostro.

Hiei bajó la cabeza, totalmente rojo y terminó de comerse la galleta.

Tienes los sentimientos más puros que he conocido en una persona, Hiei -dijo Yukina mientras se acercaba a él -. Y me alegra mucho que los dejes fluir.

No tan puros como los tuyos -dijo Hiei -. Tú eres... eso... eres pura, inocente... Yo... yo soy un asesino.

No, Hiei -dijo Yukina mientras tomaba entre sus manos las de su hermano -. Eres una linda persona, y aunque no lo creas, también eres muy inocente y conservas esa pureza de alma que... que te hace actuar de acuerdo a como te sientes... Como con Kurama -dijo sonriendo y presionando más sus manos.

Hiei pestañeó varias veces. Talvez Yukina no lo conocía bien... O lo conocía _demasiado_ bien y todo lo que decía era verdad... Pobre y desconcertado youkai.

Yukina besó en la sien a su hermano y se puso de pie, dejando al youkai rojo, confundido y con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

¿Tan evidente había sido o era sólo Yukina? Talvez ella siempre podía detectar ciertas cosas como esa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Dónde estará? Ya es tarde y... aún no regresa... No creo que le haya pasado algo... ¿O si? ¿Acaso Tsubaki le habría hecho algo...? No, no puede ser... Ya lo sabría..._

Kurama se moridó el labio inferior y echó otro vistazo por la ventana. No regresaba aún.

_¿Y si está con esa bruja?_

Kurama se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía pensar ahora en sentir celos? ¡No!

Se recostó en la cama y pasó una mano por su rostro. Sentía que su cabeza era un panal de avispas. Le zumbaba de todo lo que había estudiado.

Se escucharon golpes en la ventana. Kurama saltó rápidamente y encontró a Hiei.

Gracias a Dios, Hiei -suspiró Hiei mientras lo aprisionaba en un abrazo.

Eh! ¿A qué viene esto-preguntó Hiei mientras Kurama le dejaba respirar de nuevo.

Quería verte -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

Todos los días me _ves_, Kurama -dijo Hiei devolviéndole la sonrisa -. Lamento haber llegado tarde. Estaba con Yukina.

Kurama pestañeó dos veces.

¿Enserio?

... No me tomes el pelo, Kurama. No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo -dijo Hiei seriamente -. No sabía a dónde ir así que pasé por ahí.

¿Y qué tal fue la cosa-preguntó Kurama mientras arrastraba al youkai a su cama y lo sentaba junto a él.

Bueno... estuvimos hablando... de muchas cosas... -dijo Hiei -. Primero hablamos de tí.

¿De mí-preguntó Kurama sorprendido y halagado.

Sí -dijo Hiei ruborizándose -. En fin, pasé toda la tarde ahí.

Kurama sonrió comprensivamente y revolvió el cabello del youkai.

Me alegro mucho por tí, Hiei -dijo -. Supongo que estarás feliz.

Hiei suspiró contento.

Creo que sí... Me dijo... me dijo tantas cosas...

El zorro sonrió más abiertamente y se levantó.

Guardé algo de comida...

No te molestes, cené con Yukina -dijo Hiei dejándose caer en la cama.

Oh... De acuerdo -dijo Kurama sonriendo. Se preguntó qué haría si hubiese ido a cenar con Mukuro... Frunció el entrecejo y sacudió la cabeza.

¿Sucede algo-preguntó Hiei.

No... eh... Es que estaba pensando en algo que no tiene sentido -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. No tiene importancia, enserio.

Está bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De modo que en dos meses no se volvió a saber nada de Tsubaki. Aparentemente había desaparecido... Al menos eso creían todos...

Y Hiei tampoco se pasaba por el castillo de Mukuro a menos que fuera un caso de extrema urgencia.

Y ya se había iniciado la mudanza de Kurama a un nuevo apartamento que estaba muy cerca a la universidad y en el cual el youkai no corría riesgos de ser encontrado en alguna actitud acaramelada con Kurama.

Aunque Hiei ya casi no pasaba por ahí. Según él, _Mukuro_ (cómo odiaba el zorro aquella palabra) lo tenía demasiado ocupado con misiones estúpidas y que ella misma podría resolver si no fuera una tía floja y fresca.

No es mi culpa -sentenció por centésima vez cuando Kurama le volvió a replicar haber llegado hacía ni dos horas y ya estaba queriendo irse -. ¿ÇQué puedo hacer yo si Mukuro me necesita ahora?... No pongas esa cara. Nunca me imaginé que Youko Kurama sufriera un ataque de celos.

¡Que no estoy celoso-dijo Kurama por centésima vez enfurruñándose.

No, seguro que no -dijo Hiei. Buscó su capa y se la puso -. No tienes por qué demostrar esa inseguridad. No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que Mukuro...

Ya lo sé -dijo Kurama de mal talante, tomando inconscientemente la forma de youko.

De acuerdo entonces -dijo Hiei mirándolo de reojo. Muy en el fondo, le gustaba la actitud de celos que ponía Kurama cada vez que él tenía alguna misión -. Regresaré en cuanto pueda. Lo prometo.

Youko se hizo el indiferente y cerró los ojos.

Hiei negó con la cabeza, harto cansado de aquella actitud y salió por la ventana.

_Me pregunto si en realidad confía en mí..._

Hiei salió en dirección al Makai...

¿Y eso?

Hacía tanto que no veía a Tsubaki que ya casi se había olvidado de él... Claro, casi **casi**.

Sólo que ahora actuaba de manera extraña. No sólo se le notaba sumamente nervioso, sino que estaba temblando irremediablemente, como si la hora le huiera llegado.

¿Y bien-dijo una voz que salía de no se sabía dónde.

Se-señora Mukuro... Yo no...

No, claro que no -dijo la misma voz que ahora Hiei podía reconocer como la de Mukuro, pero en extremo, extremo **EXTREMO** enfada. No parecía ella -. ¿Te crees que no me iba a enterar, pedazo de idiota?

¿De qué estarían discutiendo ahora?

Pero... pero... señora Mukuro, usted...

¡Yo nunca, óyeme bien, NUNCA dije que podías ponerle un dedo encima a Hiei, y menos tu...!

Pero... señora Mukuro... es que... me provocaron...

¿Te provocaron? ¡¡¿¿TE PROVOCARON? ¡¡¿¿QUIEN MIERDA TE PROVOCO PARA QUE HICIERAS SEMEJANTE SALVAJADA-rugió Mukuro con furia al tiempo que Hiei casi se caía del árbol. Si el pequeñó youkai la había visto enfadada, eso no era ni la mitad de lo que estaba recibiendo Tsubaki.

Tsubaki se deshizo en sollozos de terror y cayó al suelo.

Señora Mukuro...

_Lo va a matar_

Hiei ya estaba poniendo toda su atención para reírse a mandíbula batida cuando Mukuro le diera el último adiós, cuando llegó la voz de Mukuro, un poco más calmada.

Una cosa como esa... sólo comete un error más, Tsubaki...

S-sí, señora Mukuro, gracias, le doy infinitas gracias por...

Cuierra la boca y desaparece de mi vista. Hiei llegará en cualquier momento.

Mucha suerte, señora Mu-

¡¡QUE TE LARGUES HE DICHO!

Y sin que pudiese decir nada más, Tsubaki desapareció rápidamente.

.-.-.-.-.

El zorro se había quedado enfadado y resentido con el youkai de fuego y requeterrecontraarchisuper molesto con Mukuro. ¡Acabáramos! ¿Por qué siempre que Hiei llegaba, cansado y extenuado, pasaban unas cuantas horas durmiendo (ojo, durmiendo ¬¬ sólo DURMIENDO) llamaba esa estúpida y Hiei se largaba sin más?

Nunca llegó a pensar que alguna vez sentiría envidia por esa bruja. Cómo son los sentimientos y emociones ningen. Difíciles, absurdos y complicados.

El youko suspiró en sobremanera y se echó en la cama.

Talvez ese era su destino, Hiei siempre al lado de Mukuro y él sólo ahí, para cuando Hiei necesitara hablar de Yukina, comer y dormir. Después de todo, para eso están los _amigos_, verdad?

_Sí, exacto, sólo los amigos... Pero pensé que Hiei y yo éramos algo más..._

Kurama cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. La razón de sus celos era infundada. Era sólo porque Mukuro ya sabía que Hiei no la quería y por eso... Por eso lo llamaba a cada rato, para que estuviera el mayor tiempo con ella y menos con él, claro, ¡eso eera!

¿Por qué antes esto no le molestaba en lo más mínimo?

¿Es que acaso creía que Mukuro podría hacerle daño en realidad?

Kurama se dio la vuelta y hundió su cara en la almohada, percatándose del olor de rosas que despedía y por fin dándose cuenta por qué a su youkai le gustaba tanto dormir abrazando esa almohada. Sonrió.

_Talvez sólo me preocupo por las... bueno, eso no importa... Debería esperar a ver si Hiei regresará o..._

¿Estás dormido-preguntó Hiei desde el marco de la ventana, que se encontraba abierta.

¿Qué sucedió-preguntó Kurama incorporándose.

¿Quién te entiende-se quejó Hiei cruzándose de brazos mientras entraba -. Hace un rato me reclamaste porque me iba, ahora me reclamas porque vengo, me avisas, ¿eh?

Lo siento -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. Creo que no he estado de muy buen humor últimamente.

Baka kitsune.

Hiei bostezó. Cda vez ese asunto con Tsubaki y Mukuro se le hacía más confuso... y absurdo. Él consideraba a Mukuro su maestra, la apreciaba y todo... Pero nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza considerarla como mujer...

Y con lo que le había dicho...

FlashBack-

Después de toda esa descarga de furia en uno de los sirvientes de su maestra, Hiei decidió esperar un poco para ir a su castillo.

Cuando llegó, ella lo esperaba, con la mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación.

Llegas tarde -dijo Mukuro guiando su mirada hasta los ojos carmesí del youkai.

No es algo que te importe mucho -dijo Hiei con indiferencia mientras se acercaba.

Es probable -dijo Mukuro sin mucha convicción.

¿Para qué me necesitas _ahora_?

Mukuro dejó escapar un risa irónica.

¿Estás empezando a aburrirte, Hiei?

Eso depende -dijo Hiei recostándose en la pared -. Si todas las misiones que me das son para luchar contra debiluchos yo...

¿Qué me dirías de luchar contra Kurama?

Hiei abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y observó a su maestra como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de luchar contra tu mejor amigo -dijo ella tentativamente -. ¿Te atreverías, _Hiei_?

¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo ésto-preguntó Hiei con la misma voz indiferente que lo caracterizaba.

Comentaba -dijo Mukuro paseándose por la habitación -. ¿Hasta qué punto podría llegar tu lealtad hacia mí si alguna vez yo te propusiera luchar con Kurama?

Hiei la miró fijamente y entecerró los ojos.

¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres, Mukuro?

Nada... Sólo te estaba comentado, Hiei.

A Hiei todo aquello le daba muy mala espina.

Fin del FlashBack-

Te ves preocupado -dijo Kurama mientras se levantaba y hac´´ia pasar a Hiei.

No... no es nada. Es sólo Mukuro.

_Otra vez esa vieja bruja..._

¿Te hizo algo?

No...

¿Te... dijo algo?

Sí... cosas muy extrañas, en realidad -dijo Hiei mirando a Kurama a los ojos... Qué importaban las cosas extrañas cuando tenías tan de cerca aquellos ojos verdes que irradiaban paz y ternura cada vez que los veías... Y el pequeño youkai se perdía en la mirada de Kurama... su mente divagaba fuera de sí, deseando poder estar para siempre observando aquellos hermosos ojos verdes... Para escuchar la voz de Kurama... para...

¿Hiei?

¿Eh-Hiei salió bruscamente de su ensimismamiento como si le hubiesen echado agua fría -. ¿qué?

Nada -dijo Kurama riendo suavemente y revolviendo el cabello del youkai.

¿Puedo quedarme hoy a dormir-preguntó Hiei mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

Claro, puedes quedarte siempre que quieras -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece todos los días?

Excelente - (N.A: Sí, volvemos a las andadas xDD) dijo Kurama con sinceridad y se acercó para dejar un beso en la sien del youkai, haciendo que se pusiera de mil colores y sumamente nervioso debido a su endemoniada timidez, que no le dejaba actuar con libertad -. Buenas noches, mi pequeño ángel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ohayo! n.n oh sí, actualización al fin n.nU

Lamento la tardanza, es que estoy con los nervios de punta por eso de que TODAVIA no se sabe a cual maldecida casa nos vamos a mudar -.- TT.TT que pesadilla T-T ¬¬ esto es una reverenda tontería, pero en fin, ya terminé de actualizar dos fics y eso es lo que importa n.n Talvez mañana ya tenga 'Cadenas de Inocencia' y 'Mi sacrificio por amarte' (AL FIN!)

Y como lo prometido es deuda, voy a contestar reviews n.n así, a lo rápido -.- es que hay varios...je je


	9. El Niño 'Prohibido'

holaps. -.- no sé cómo estoy logrando actualizar con el mal genio que me traigo -.-

Weno, pero eso no impedirá que yo siga con mi trabajo xDD quiero decir, con lo que me gusta, escribir.

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, no sabía que hubiesen tantos ni que les gustara tanto el fic n.n Muchisimas Gracias! Y si llego al review 100... HAGO FIESTA! n.n y el siguiente capi dedicado al review 100... T.T c q no es mucho pero no se me ocurre qué más hacer

ONE-SAAAAAN! T.T Dioz, casi me da un infarto cuando leí tus reviews... ¬.¬ aunke todavía no te has pasado x aki... n.n me alegra que te hayan gustado los demás fix xDDD T.T gracias x el apoyo moral, one-san, lo necesito más que nunca ¬¬ estupidos lentes

Am... No sé qué más poner en la nota de inicio así que mejor empiezo .-.

Capi dedicado a **Valsed** n.nu lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto y adivina qué... ¡¡Todavía sigo con eso que tú sabes ! ¬¬ no pregunten, ella me entiende xDDD o.o eso espero jajaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-...-.-.-.-..

9 cap. El Niño Prohibido

El zorro había salido temprano de la universidad y, afortunadamente, sin nadie acosándole.

Un cierto nerviosismo lo había asaltado la noche anterior. Pareció ver en la mirada de Hiei un miedo... un terror inexplicable. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo y por qué no le decía nada?

¿Tendría que ver con aquel hijo de...? Cálmate, Kurama, nunca has pensado con claridad cuando la furia se apodera de tí.

¿O tendría con ver con la bruja de...? No estamos progresando.

Kurama se detuvo y buscó la llave de la puerta del edificio. Entró y saludó a dos de sus vecinas que estaban conversando sonrientes y coqueteándole con la mirada.

El youko subió al ascensor, sólo él y sus libros. Marcó el piso 8 y se recostó en la puerta cerrada. Últimamente se sentía muy cansado. Era el exceso de estudio o el exceso de preocupación. Llegó hasta su departamento y abrió la puerta. El youkai de fuego se hallaba sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia la ventana.

¿Hiei?

El pequeño youkai volteó lentamente y se levantó.

Hola, Kurama.

Kurama se acercó a él con cautela. Algo no estaba bien.

¿Te sientes bien?

Sí... ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? -dijo Hiei con voz apagada. Luego suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

Hiei... mírame -dijo Kurama, tratando de comprobar lo que había visto hacía unos segundos. Tomó suavemente el mentón del youkai y lo acercó a su rostro. La mirada de Hiei se veía inundada de tristeza y de miedo. Pero no como el terror de aquella noche, no, era... un miedo distinto, como de tener que hacer algo que no deseas -. ¿qué es lo que pasa?

No pasa nada -dijo Hiei burscamente y se levantó. ¿Luchar contra Kurama? ¡Para qué? ¿Qué objetivo tendría esa estúpida pelea? ¿Saber quién es más fuerte de los dos o qué? ¿Por qué Mukuro le estaba pidiendo algo vomo eso? Si hubiese sido en tiempos anteriores, Hiei hubiese accedido de buena gana y sin chistar. Pero... ahora...

Bien podría atacarlo sorpresivamente y dejarse vencer... No, ese no era su estilo. De una u otra manera esa bruja haría que luchara con Kurama. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle en la mitad de las personas que más quería? "Lucha con Kurama o perderás a Yukina".

Mukuro estaba loca... desquisiada... ¿qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Qué ganaba ella haciéndole todo aquello?

El pequeño youkai se veía envuelto en aquellas nuevas emociones y sentimientos que nunca jamás había pensando que tenía. Sentía una gran presión en el pecho y ganas de gritar y salir corriendo, desaparecer. Nunca más volver a sentir nada. Quería estar sólo. Únicamente él y su soledad. Porque lo que estaba sucediendo ahora no tenía sentido. Era todo estúpido y ridículo. Le estaba causando tantos problemas a Kurama... Que en sí fue la única y primera persona que se preocupó por él. ¿Por qué había hecho? Hasta ese momento no había encontrado aquella respuesta.

¿Por qué lo había ayudado? ¡Por qué había curado sus heridas? ¿Por qué se había convertid en su mejor y único amigo? ¿Por qué y cómo había empezado a apreciarle, a quererle, a tomar gusto por sus costumbres y su vida ningen...? ¿Qué había hecho ese zorro con él? ¿Qué había encendido en él?

¿No pasa nada? ¿No pasa NADA? Hiei, a mí no me puedes mentir -dijo Kurama avanzando hacia su amigo -. ¡Por qué estás tan preocupado?

Ya te dije que no es nada, yo no... -no pudo continuar, el zorro había presionado sus labios contra los de él. Sólo un roce, unos segundos.

Dime qué pasa.

Hiei bajó la mirada. Era tan terriblemente vulnerable que no había salida. La sutil y suave voz del zorro se había convertido en una seria y grave.

Kurama... ¿qué dirías si yo te dijera que quiero pelear contigo?

Kurama abrió mucho los ojos y observó a Hiei fija y evaluadoramente.

¿Qué me quieres decir?

Primero contéstame.

Primero dime qué tratas de decir con esa pregunta.

Hiei gruñó.

Yo te pregunté primero.

Pero yo quiero que _tú_ respondas primero.

El youkai lo miró con mala cara y se levantó bruscamente.

¿Tienes pensando luchar contra mí, Hiei? Porque si es así, yo no tengo ningún problema...

¿Estás seguro que no me estás mintiendo?

¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

¿En realidad lucharías contra mí,. Kurama?

Nunca pensé llegar a tener ese honor -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

Kurama, no estoy bromeando -dijo Hiei seriamente.

¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sí? -dijo Kurama mirándolo a los ojos.

Hiei gruñó más furioso que antes.

¡¡Kurama!

¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Kurama aún más calmado que antes, lo que sólo logró enfurecer más al demonio de fuego.

¡Ya basta! -dijo dando una patada.

¿Ya basta de qué?

Hiei lo miró asesinamente. Kurama sabía que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero era tan divertido verlo así...

Nada -dijo Hiei mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar toda su furia contra el pelirrojo que se hallaba a su costado.

Oh, vamos... -Kurama se deslizó rápidamente tras él y le abrazó por detrás -. Mira, no sé a qué viene todo eso de si quiero pelear contigo, pero sea como sea, lo haría. No te haría daño, pero si eso necesitas yo...

Cállate.

¿qué?

Ya cállate. Sólo cállate. No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo, ¿verdad?

Me temo que no comprendo, Hiei.

No, no lo haces -dijo Hiei apartándose de Kurama -. Por eso no sabes lo que dices.

Hiei... ¿Qué...?

¿Sabes, Kurama? Prefiero no hablar de eso. No ahora.

El zorro lo miró completamente sorprendido y preocupado. ¿Qué le pasaba a Hiei?

Éste sólo se sentó en el suelo, como encaprichado y haciendo un puchero inconscientemente.

Vamos a hablar, Hiei -dijo Kurama sentándose frente a él, a lo que el youkai volteó bruscamente la cabeza para no verlo -. ¿A qué viene todo ésto de luchar? ¿Quieres luchar contra mí o qué?

No exactamente. Sólo preguntaba. No sé por qué estás haciendo tanto lío por una jodida pregunta.

Tú empezaste todo ésto -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

No lo hice.

Sí lo hiciste.

¡Que no lo hice!

Que sí lo hiciste.

¡Cállate!

No, tú cállate.

¡Que te calles!

Kurama rió entre dientes ante la furiosa mirada que le dedicó el youkai.

Estúpido.

Hiei se deshizo de Kurama y se acercó a la ventana del comedor.

Espero no quieras saltar de ahí. Estamos a ocho pisos, Hiei.

¿Y?

Y... ¿Esperas volar?

Hiei lo miró con furia y desistió. No sabía por qué se hallaba tan endemoniadamente confundido y furioso. Eso era! Furioso con el mundo! Furioso con Mukuro, furioso con Tsubaki, furioso con Kurama... Furioso con Kurama... No, eso era casi imposible... Era imposible.

Kurama hizo como si no le diera importancia y fue a la cocina. Metió al microondas lo que iban a comer y buscó en la despensa, muy fuera del alcance de Hiei, una enorme bolsa con dulces que siempre guardaba, por si las dudas. A veces se sentía algo culpable por manipular a Hiei con dulces, pero era la úica manera que se pusiera de buen humor.

Se deslizó rápidamente fuera de la cocina y llevó dos barras de chocolate, sonriendo. Encontró a Hiei sentado en una silla, con los codos sobre la mesa y la cara entre las mejillas, enojado.

¡Ah! ¡Tan feliz como de costumbre! -bromeó Kurama y se sentó también. Sacó las dos barras y las dejó sobre la mesa -. ¡Mira qué distraído soy! ¡Creo que he dejado la comida por más tiempo!

Hiei lo miró irse rogando porque Kurama nunca volviera a hacer semejante ridiculez (era patético) para hacer que dejara de estar enojado con él. Miró con desconfianza las barras de chocolate murmurando entre dientes "Maldito Kurama". No se iba a dejar convencer tan fácilmente por un par de dulces. Nop, jamás se rebajaría a tan poca cosa. Aunque el chocolate era delicioso... Y habían dos de ellos... ¡Pero no podía sucumbir! ¿O sí?

Hiei dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación y retiró la mirada de aquella tentación, sin saber que Kurama miraba desde la puerta de la cocina, toda la escena, divertido.

¿Quién iba a pensar que el gran jaganshi tendría la 'dificil' decisión de tomar o dejar el chocolate? Evidentemente parecía algo imposible.

Hiei miró de reojo las dos barras aún reteniéndose a caer tan bajo.

Oh, maldición...

Maldito y patético zorro con sus estupideces de los dulces ningen... AGGHHH!

Hiei se dio por vencido con algo de ya-están-ahí-para-qué-desperdiciar y cogió una barra desnevolviéndola con fervor imaginando cómo el chocolate se disolvería en su boca, mientras degustaba del dulce sabor.

Ah... ¿lo ves? -dijo Kurama deslizándose detrás de Hiei y dándole un masaje en los hombros -. No debes andar malhumorado.

¡No estoy malhumorado!... Simplemente... -pero ya no quiso seguir hablando mientras devoraba ávidamente los chocolates.

Kurama lo abrazó por detrás.

¡Te quedarás hoy?

No sé -dijo Hiei mientras trataba de desenvolver el otro chocolate -. Si Mukuro no me llama...

Kurama dio un gruñido de desesperación y soltó a Hiei.

Dime una cosa, Hiei. ¿Fue Mukuro la que te pidió luchar contra mí?

Hiei casi se atraganta con el chocolate.

¿Por qué preguntas?

No sé... Se me hace muy sospechoso que hicieras esa pregunta de la nada.

Hn.

No me contestaste.

No es muy importante.

Sí lo es.

No lo es.

Sí lo es.

¡Que no lo es!

Que sí lo es.

Hiei gruñó y lo miró con mala cara.

Está -dijo finalmente -. Sí fue Mukuro la que me dijo eso. ¿Y qué?

¿Cómo que 'Y qué'? ¿Por qué te habrá pedido algo como eso?

No sé, pero qué más da -dijo Hiei exasperado. Bajó la mirada y trató de seguir con el chocolate, pero el resto le supo muy amargo.

Kurama no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que Hiei le lanzó en la cara los envoltorios de los chocolates.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en silencio, Hiei viendo tv y Kurama haciendo su tarea, lanzándole furtivas miradas al demonio de fuego.

Oye, Hiei.

¿hm?

¿Por qué sigues trabajando para Mukuro?

Porque sí.

Esa no es una razón -dijo Kurama abandonando el lapicero azul.

Sí es.

No es.

¡Que sí es!

Que no es.

Hiei le lanzó una mirada fulminante y le sacó la lengua, ante la mirada sorprendida de Kurama.

Esto ya era demasiado sospechoso. Hiei le preguntaba qué haría si luchaba contra él y luego no le quería decir por que seguía trabajando para Mukuro.

¿Lo habría amenzado? ¿Qué le habría hecho? ¿Talvez había involucrado a Yukina?

Sabía que Hiei le estaba ocultando algo y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Hiei tampoco quería ocultarle nada a Kurama, pero era necesario si quería que todo saliera bien. Con un poco de suerte, Mukuro terminaría por aceptar que él no le quería y listo.

O talvez no era así... O, bueno, ella no podría reternele por siempre, ¿verdad?

No podria amenazarlo por siempre, aparte que ella no era así... ¿verdad? ¿O era que recién la conocía? ¿Recién se estaba dando cuenta de quién era Mukuro realmente? ¿No era él, Hiei, sólo un individuomás para lograr lo que ella quería? ¿No era sólo una herramienta más para ella? ¿No era uno más del montón?

Una ira profunda invadió el cuerpo del youkai, a medida que su propia mente le cuestionaba. ¿Y si talvez era todo cierto? Entonces él era un juguete. Sólo eso. Y lo que tenía Mukuro... Era un simple y estúpido capricho de mujer vieja y menopáusica. Eso debe de ser. Sí...

Aunque... después de todo... Mukuro seguía siendo su maestra, ¿verdad? Todo aquel asunto lo tenía tan confuso y abatido... Pobre y pequeño youkai. Se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si nunca la hubiera conocido. No le habría pasado nada de nada, ¿cierto? Estaría tranquilo y no tendría que sentir odio por nadie más. Una ira que parecía veneno que corroía todo su interior, creando un sentimiento de rencor y resentimiento como piel putrefacta en piedras preciosas. Era un tanto así.

Si talvez no hubiese estado perdiendo tiempo en su autocompasión, se habría dado cuenta de las cosas antes que sucediera algo peor. Pero no, él tenía que ser así. Terco y odiado. Odiado por sí mismo. El Niño Prohibido.

Y ahora su mente parecía ser un revoltijo de emociones que no sabía expresar. Era todo tan patéticamente absurdo que le costaba trabajo realizar que estaba pensando en todo aquello, y que aún así se sentía confundido y agobiado. Nunca tendría paz. La tan ansiada paz que todos los seres esperan conseguir algún día. No la tendría. Y no la merecía. Era el Niño Prohibido.

Y si había algo que tenía que agradecerle a la vida era su hermana. Y... Kurama... Sí... Porque Kurama era todo lo que él no podría ser jamás, y todo lo que necesitaba. Eran ambos tan diferentes, y sin embargo, se entendían tanto como podían... No, ya no era más su compañero de lucha... había pasado a ser su amigo, la persona en la que más confiaba, la que más tranquilidad le daba y por la que había llegado a preocuparse. A la que había llegado a quereramar.

¿Era él, El Niño Prohibido, digno de todo eso? Pues no. Al menos, así lo sentía él. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Kurama, aparentemente absorto en sus estúpidos estudios ningen. Ogh.

Se preguntó por qué aún seguía en aquel lugar. Sí, bueno, la compañía de Kurama le gustaba... Pero a veces... Incluso en ese lugar se sentía... _sólo._ Como si algo le faltara... Se sentía vacío, talvez incompleto.

Kurama, ahora vuelvo.

Espera, Hiei, ¿adónde...? -pero el youkai de fuego ya había salido por la ventana, aún estando en el piso ocho, y había desaparecido entre los árboles.

Kurama se acercó a la ventana y se apoyó. Cerró los ojos y trató de no darle más vueltas... Pero por alguna razón se le hacía imposible.

¿Qué me falta?

¿Qué me sucede?

¿Qué _le_ sucede?

El zorro se volvió a la mesa, triste y desconcertado. ¿Por qué Hiei no le decía qué pasaba?

Apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano, incapaz de concentrarse en la tarea de cívica y leyes. Sentía una extraña nostalgia. Talvez Hiei se estaba cansando de él... ¿Por qué?

Hacía ni dos meses habían empezado lo que podría llamarse una 'relación', claro, siempre y cuando Hiei no estuviese ahí para escucharle... Pero... A veces todo eso parecía estar tan lejos... Tratar de llegar al corazón de Hiei era difícil. Muy difícil.

Kurama respló y pronunció el nombre del youkai con tristeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado dos días desde que el youkai se había ido, sumiendo en preocupacion al pobre youko, que no se podía concentrar en nada que no fuera Hiei.

Y ya se había ausentado en periodos iguales, sólo que... ahora... sabiendo que Mukuro... Y Tsubaki... y...

Abatido, decidió tomar un baño a ver si se calmaba un poco.

Cerró la puerta del baño tras sí, y abrió la llave del agua caliente.

Y en eso, el youkai entraba por la ventana. Después de hablar con Yukina, las cosas se habían aclarado un poco. Y es que si había alguien aparte de Kurama para hablar, esa era Yukina.

Y... ahora que llegaba... el zorro no estaba... ¿dónde se metió? Se perdió...

Lo buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Luego de subir los jodidos ocho pisos de ese estúpido edificio el zorro no estaba!

Se sentó enfurruñado en la cama. Hasta que el sonido del agua cayendo el suelo de la ducha a través de la puerta le indicó que el zorro si se hallaba ahí, y más preocupado de lo que se imaginaba.

Y salió, con una toalla roja (N.A: T-T xq siempre son todas blancas?) amarrada a la cintura y sacudiendo su larga melena roja, empapada y chorreando por su cuerpo. Se encontró con la mirada del youkai, que lo observaba entre fascinado y avergonzado. Pobre, pequeño y tímido youkai de fuego con las mejillas tan rojas que empezaba a dolerle.

Hiei... Me alegra que hayas venido.

¿Sucede algo, Hiei?

... No...

¡Como si no! Si el corazón del youkai bombeaba sangre cada vez más rápidamente, la sangre corría mil veces más rápido por sus venas y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho. ¡Maldita sea! Ya lo había visto miles de veces así, ¿por qué ahora le causaba tanto nerviosismo? Y su cara se tornaba cada vez más roja a medida que Kurama avanzaba hacia él.

¿Hiei?

¿qué...?

Kurama sonrió y subió a la cama, andando a gatas sobre ella mientras Hiei retrocedía hasta la pared que daba a la cabecera.

¿Qué pasa, Hiei? Nunca he logrado intimidarte -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

Y al darse cuenta que no podría retroceder más, el youkai miró nervioso al zorro, que le dedicó una de sus más tiernas sonrisas y lo besó fugazmente en los labios.

Hiei se relamió los labios, recordando el sabor de los labios de Kurama, queriendo volver a probarlos, volver a sentir aquello cálidos y usaves labios en los suyos... E hizo lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento: Se abalanzó sobre Kurama, tumbándolo a la cama, presionando con timidez sus labios contra los del zorro, mientras sus lenguas jugaban, casi inconscientemente.

Kurama presionó la espalda de Hiei contra su pecho, haciendo que la ropa de Hiei se mojara con su reciente humedad, tentándolo a probar todo de él, recorrer su cuello, besando, probando, lamiendo, disfrutando del sabor de la piel tersa del zorro, enredando sus manos entre el cabello mojado del zorro, que empapaba las sábanas blancas. Las manos de Hiei reocrrieron temblorosas el abdómen del zorro y justo cuando iba por la toalla...

¡Ding Dong! (¬¬ sonido barato que hace el timbre al ser presionado xDDD)

Mierda -susurró Hiei cuando Kurama detuvo sus besos sobre la boca del youkai. Intentó reanudar, cuando Kurama se alejó y negó con la cabeza.

Puede haber pasado cualquier cosa...

Qué importa -contestó el youkai mientras trataba de volver a besarlo...

Lo siento... Pero puede ser importante -dijo Kurama besando al youkai rápidamente antes de buscar al menos una camisa y un bóxer qué ponerse -. Ahora regreso.

Hn -Hiei se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

Kurama salió con una toalla sobre los hombros, visiblemente molesto y abrió la puerta del apartamento.

¡Buenas noches, Kurama! -exclamó Yuusuke sonriendo -. Eh... ¿Te saqué de la ducha? -preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

Algo parecido -dijo sonriendo a duras penas -. Pero pasa... pasa.

Yuusuke entró, sonriente y se sentó a sus anchas en un sillón.

¿Qué se te ofrece?

A pues... no, nada en realidad. Sólo pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió visitarte.

Ah -dijo Kurama mientras pensaba en mil y un adjetivos para el detective que había interrumpido un momento muy importante.

Espero no haber venido en mal momento.

En lo absoluto -dijo Kurama casi con un gruñido.

¿Estás mal del estómago?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holaaaaas! n.n

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¬¬ ese Yuusuke. ¿De verdad 'sólo pasaba por ahí'?

Am... ¬.¬ si si, lamento la tardanza, es que ya el martes entro al cole y pues como que no me agrada mucho la idea -.- peeeeeero... si me saco buenas notas (del tercer puesto al primero) mi papa me compra los primeros cinco tomos de YYH!

Además, ayer intenté actualizar -.- pero el estupido fucking diskette se murió antes de que pudiera sacar los capis -.-

Asi que voy a tratar de actualizar por fin de semana, porque en verdad me voy a esforzar, juajuajuaaaaa!

Bueno, ya nos vemos luego n.n

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Dark-Kagome


	10. Inocencia

Ohayo! -.- kyyyaaaa -.- q dolor d cabeza T.T otra vez, OTRA VEZ VOLVIERON A BLOKEARME T-T y me borraron 'cierra los ojos' T.T pero lo volveré a poner en línea para los que no lo hayan leído y quieran leer 'Vidas Compartidas'... Ogh, lo único que me da rabia es que mi hermano me borró dos capis -.- tendré que volver a escribirlos (MARTIRIO)

Pero , yo continuo escribiendo esto a ver si lo tngo listo para el sabado o el viernes ¬.¬ no les prometo nada, recuerden que ya entro a clases y NOOOOO

T.T nu es justo T.T mas vacaciones T.T exijo T.T pido T.T ruego TT.TT SUPLICOOOO

a em... por cierto... he escuchando ciertos rumores sobre una posible tercera peli de YYH en la cual Kurama tendrá una novia. Francamente, a mi no me consta que saken una peli después de más de diez años que salió la serie, es ilógico. Y lo de la novia de Kurama me parece más improbable todavía... Bueno, si en verdad sacan la tercera peli me tragaré mis palabras y no volvere a decir nada contra la ''novia de Ku-chan''

Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya mejor sigo con el fic -.-U ne?

**CAPITULO ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO**

**A NAOMI** (curioso nick xD)

**POR SER EL REVIEW 100 (xDDD)**

Dedicado a mi querido amigo **Hikari-kun **(c esta volviendo un poco repetitivo, eh? xDD) n.nU si, si, weno, ahora tb será a tí junto a la sensei xDDD

Un domingo normal en la casa de Dark-Kagome

Mamá! Dime algo que tenga que ver con ángel... (T.T falta de inspiración para un título)

Celestial...

Ah... (T.T me parece que no)

Anunciación.

eh... (creo que tampoco T.T)

angélical...

¬¬ ok, enserio.

Gabriel...

¬¬

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10 cap. Inocencia

Entonces... ¿cómo sigue Hiei?

Bien.

Eh... ¿cómo te va en la uni?

Bien.

... Ya veo... je je... Y... am... ¿cómo está tu madre?

Bien.

Yuusuke tragó saliva. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Kurama estaba haciendo algo importante antes que él llamara. Glup! Kurama era muy gentil siempre, pero cuando se enojaba...

Dime, Yuusuke. ¿qué deseas? Enserio, ¿qué... deseas?

Se estaba poniendo peligroso.

No, nada. Eh... yo ya me iba. ¡Adioooooooos! -Yuusuke salió pitando antes de que le fuera peor. Kurama suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Si tenía suerte, Hiei quizá aún estuviese ahí.

Y estaba ahí, complñetamente rojo, confundido, azorado y... muy cohibido. ¿qué rayos había sido eso? ¿¿qué? ¿qué? ¿qué? ¿qué?

¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Qué fue eso de 'no importa'?

La verdad... se había sentido bien... muy bien... pero... aún así...

Kurama abrió la puerta de la habitación y se quedó parado en el marco, mientras Hiei volteaba lentamente...

Kurama, en todo su esplendor (N.A: Cómo me gusta esa palabra xDDD), observándolo, con la misma sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, esa sonrisa que logró conquistarlo.

Una sonrisa que era incapaz de devolver.

Hiei...

Hiei tragó saliva, aún pensando. Si Yuusuke no hubiese intervenido... Kurama y él... Kurama y él... ¡¡Kurama y él...!

Yo... yo tengo que irme -dijo Hiei poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

¡Espera Hiei!... Yo... no quiero que te vayas.

Pero yo quiero irme.

No, tú no quieres irte, créeme.

Hiei pudo distinguir cierto brillo dorado en las orbes esmeraldas de Kurama, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Kurama fue acercándose lenta y pasíficamente hacia Hiei, que se quedó en blanco, de pie, casi sin reaccionar cuando Kurama cogió con firmeza sus hombros y lo recostó en la cama.

¿Q-qué se supone que haces? -preguntó Hiei con un hilo de voz.

Ya lo verás, Hiei -dijo Kurama sonriendo con ternura al pequeño y nervioso youkai de fuego -. No te haré daño, no tienes que tener miedo.

¡Yo no tengo miedo!

Qué va...

¡¡Kura! -el zorro selló los labios del youkai con los suyos, cubriendo con su cuerpo el del youkai, evitando cualquier escapatoria poniendo los brazos a los lados de Hiei.

N-no! ¡Espera! -jadeó Hiei con cierta dificultad -. Yo no... ¡Yo no puedo!

¿eh?

¡No puedo hacer 'eso'!

¿'eso'?

¡¡No puedo! Ttengo miedo! -y dicho ésto, salió rápidamente por la ventana dejando a Kurama estupefacto y confundido.

¿¿¿'eso'?

Vaya que soy estúpido -se dijo Hiei con amargura cuando estaba llegando al castillo de Mukuro -. 'Tengo miedo'... ¿No se me pudo ocurrir otra excusa más patética? Por Dios, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Saltó por unos tres árboles más hasta llegar a la entrada.

¿Y por qué sigo viniendo a este lugar?... Mukuro... ella... -Hiei bajó la mirada -. ¿Por qué me hiciste ésto? Yo confié en tí.

Mukuro era otra de las razones por las que él no podía... bueno, eso. Mukuro... ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Demonios. Hiei se quedó largo rato observando la entrada del castillo, sin moverse. Pensando... sólo pensando.

Mukuro... bueno, ella había logrado que Hiei se hiciese más fuerte. Incluso lo escuchaba, había logrado darle algunos consejos. Y lo más importante... Había hecho reir a Hiei. La única persona que había logrado sonsacarle siquiera una sonrisa a Hiei había sido Kurama... El zorro... También había reído con él. Había llorado con él...

¿Cómo puede ser posible que me haya enamorado de mi mejor amigo? -se preguntó Hiei casi sin poder entenderse -. ¿Cómo? O talvez... talvez empecé a hacerlo inconscientemente... ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve sin darme cuenta?

¿Hablando sólo de nuevo, Hiei? -preguntó alguien tras él.

Hn. Sólo pensaba en voz alta. ¿qué haces tú aquí, Mukuro?

Iba a entrar a mi castillo, si me disculpas -dijo Mukuro. Pasó delante de Hiei y desapareció tras la compuerta.

Eran tan iguales... eran demasiado iguales... no podían estar juntos... Sería desastrozo... más que desastrozo. Y Mukuro le había traicionado. La traición no es algo que se perdone fácilmente.

Ya no había ningún motivo por el cual seguir yendo a ese lugar... Mukuro había llegado a ser su amiga y lo traiconó de la peor manera, dejándole a otro el trabajo sucio.

"Si tanto me querías podías simplemente habérmelo dicho".

Kurama hundió su cara en la almohada. ¡qué había hecho mal? Talvez estaba apresurando mucho las cosas. Talvez lo que Hiei necesitaba era tiempo. Más tiempo. Eso es.

Sonrió levemente y se sentó.

Debería disculparme con Hiei. Eso podría arreglar las cosas. Todo es culpa mía por apresurarme demasiado. Sí... Todo es mi culpa.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigó a la cocina. Le había dado hambre... Aun quedaba algo de helado en la nevera, pero prefería guardarlo para cuando llegara Hiei.

RRRAAAAYOOOOSS! -exclamó con frustración golpeando la mesa.

"Un adorable muchacho de suave temperamento"

Oh, demonios. Justo lo que menos necesito ahora -murmuró Kurama al escuchar la voz de youko en sus pensamientos.

"Eso está algo difícil. Yo soy tú. Y tú eres yo. No podemos estar separados de ninguna manera".

Ya. Ya. Tengo el punto. ¿qué deseas?

"No, nada. Es sólo que te estás amargando por nada. Es obvio que el pequeño se muere de ganas, al igual que tú, pero no sabe demostrarlo. ¡Por qué serás así de lento?"

Si lo hubiese hecho a tu modo, probablemente estaría muerto.

"Sí, segura¡eh! ¿qué me estás queriendo decir?"

Naaadaaaa...

El silencio de su parte youko le indicó que se había enfadado. Pero sus peleas no duraban casi nada, así que no se preocupó... mucho.

Recordaba las vergonzosas situaciones en las que se había visto por haberse enojado con youko. Cómo lograba hacerse de su cuerpo y controlar sus movimientos. Eso le había traído una serie de problemas con Hiei... y con varias chicas de su instituto.

Hm... ¿Y si Hiei se había ido porque parte de youko también se había manifestado? ¡qué tal si no se había dado cuenta y...?

"Eres tan tonto... que no te percataste..." canturreó youko sarcásticamente.

¡¡No habrás...!

"No todavía"

¿qué quieres decir con 'no todavía'?

"Naaadaaaa..."

Kurama gruñó fastidiado y abrió el refrigerador para coger la botella de yogurt.

"Pero yo sí que quiero helado"

Pero yo lo guardo para cuando viene Hiei. No seas esgoísta.

"¿Egoísta? ¿de qué lado estás?"

No comprendo esa pregunta.

"dos más dos es cuatro"

Ya veo. Te estás burlando de mí.

"Tendría que burlarme de mí primero"

Kurama dejó escapar un suspiro y sacó el yogurt.

Yukina bebió con lentitud el té, mientras Hiei esperaba, con la cabeza baja y totalmente sonrojado.

No debes sentirte mal por eso -dijo Yukina sonriendo. Caundo Hiei se lo contó, al pricnipio se había quedado helada. ¿Kurama y su hermano...? Pero a decir verdad, era algo normal, algo por lo que todos pasaban...

Yo no... no... nunca...

Yukina sólo sonrió tiernamente ante la expresión de profunda verguenza de Hiei.

Kurama sabe lo que sientes. No habría pasado tanto tiempo a tu lado.

Yo no habría pasado tanto tiempo a su lado si no fuese así -murmuró Hiei sonrojándose más.

Entonces regresa. ¿No crees que te está esperando?

¿Para qué me esperaría? Debe de estar cansado de mis estúpidas reacciones.

Te está esperando -repitió Yukina -. Dijiste que querías un consejo, y éste es. Regresa.

Hiei levantó la mirada y dio con los hermosos y puros ojos carmesí de su hermana.

Maté a ese sujeto -dijo Hiei en un susurro. Yukina abrió mucho los ojos.

Lo maté. Maté a Tsubaki.

Yukina bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

Si esa fue tu decisión, no hay nada que deba decir. Sólo... regresa.

'Talvez... eso debería hacer. Regresar. Sí... Cómo no. Como un completo idiota y decirle a Kurama 'perdón, zorro, pero desde que me violaron no me he visto capaz de tener sexo con otra persona'. es tan genial'.

Hiei gruñó y cerró los ojos. Era difícil. La última vez que se había acostado con alguien había sido... había sido... Un momento. ¡Hiei nunca se había acostado con nadie!

Este pensamiento hizo que el youkai se sonrojara súbitamente y echara pestes y maldiciones al mundo.

'¡Maldita sea! Si yo estaba bien sin amar a nadie!' Se quejó patenado un árbol. '¿Por qué rayos me estoy preocupando ahora?'

'No sé si reirme o llorar ahora por esta ridícula situación' se dijo sarcásticamente 'es todo tan estúpido.

Suspiró y se dirigó al hogar del zorro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

doce y treinta y cinco. Kurama, tu vida es una desdicha. Estás acostado en tu cama, viendo el reloj cada minuto que pasa y pensando sólo en Hiei. doce y treinta y seis. Tu vida es un asco. Sigues obsrvando el reloj... Oh, ya me harté -se dijo Kurama y se dio la vuelta en la cama. ¡Por qué le era tan difícil dejar de pensar en Hiei? Hiei, Hiei, Hiei... Estaba en todas partes...

Doce y treinta y siete. Aún seguía despierto, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Hiei...

¿qué?

Kurama se ahogó con sus propias palabras al escuchar la voz del demonio de fuego en su habitación. Volteó rápidamente y lo encontró sentado en el marco de la ventana.

¿qué? -repitió Hiei con impaciencia -. ¿Para qué me llamas?

Porque yo...

Hiei pestañeó dos veces, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Baka kitsune...

Kurama sonrió y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, al tiempo que el youkai de fuego entraba y se sentaba en la cama del zorro.

Hiei... yo...

Bah... Mejor no digas nada.

Eso había dolido. Kurama bajó la mirada, ocultando el gesto de tristeza que asaltaba su rostro.

Lamento haberte presionado -dijo en voz baja.

Hn.

Kurama giró la silla y volvió a sus deberes. Hiei se había quedado sentado en la cama, algo confundido.

Estúpido zorro... Estúuuuuupido zooorrooo...

Las cosas se estaban tornando algo complicadas e incómodas dentro de la hab itación de Kurama. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a cruzar palabra en una hora y media. IKurama se perdía irremediablemente entre difíciles cálculos, complicadas fórmulas y enredadas teorías, mientras Hiei se hallaba con los ojjos cerrados, recostado en la pared de la cama del zorro, pensando... sólo pensando...

Kurama volteó lentamente y encontró a Hiei, medio dormido y con expresión aburrida en su rsotro.

Le gustaba mucho esa expresión en el rostro de Hiei, aunque fuese dirigida a él. ¿Se aburría? Era probable. Desde sus diez años como ningen, cuando conoció a Hiei, sólo estudiaba, estudiaba, estudiaba y comían helado. A veces Hiei le cuestionaba sobre su vida ningen, pero en general prefería hablarle sobre el Makai.

Hiei abrió un ojos carmesí y dio con la esmeralda de Kurama. Frunció el entrecejo y se sentó. ¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello?

El pequeño youkai de fuego no pudo reprimir un bostezo, el cual aprovechó Kurama para aprisionarlo en un beso, ante la rwacción de Hiei. Se quedó paralizado, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, con Kurama probando sus labios una vez más... rozando... entrando... acariciando... degustando... delicioso... sutil... exquisito... suave... sublime... Finalmente cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la calidez que le brindaba Kurama... algo demasiado especial, demasiado pacífico... como demasiado ardiente, explosivo... Algo ardía dentro de él por Kurama... Algo que no lograba comprender del todo. Algo que no sólo era pasión y lujuria... era algo más... profundo.

Profundo... Profundo era el beso que estaban teniendo! Talvez demasiado profundo, como para casi hacer que Hiei se ahogase. Pero no fue por eso que Kurama retiró sus labios de los del youkai. Cerró los ojos y le atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

Perdóname... Hiei...

¿perdonar...? ¿el qué?

No quise apresurar las cosas... no quiero que me odies...

Odiar...?

Kurama...

No digas nada...-el zorro lo aprisionó con más fuerza contra su pecho. Hiei sonrió y cerró los ojos. Cómo le gustaría estar así para siempre... Simplemente los dos... en aquella habitación... la ventana ligeramente abierta... la brisa y aquella pareja dormida y sumida en paz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

KYAAA! T.T POR INARI! ESTE CAPI SI QUE ME QUEDO CORTO! bueno, tomenlo como un preambulo para el lemon que sigue -.o es que ya era hora! ya era hora! muajajaja!

PORFIN! YA VIENE EL LEMON! EL GRAN ESPERADO Y ANSIADO LEMON!... que todavia no me decido si hacer de uke a Hiei... espero que no se traume o.o... de nuevo o.oUUUU

jeje, en fin, c reo que ya me decidi n.nU y am... despues del lemon... no se si seguirlo... -.-U es que de ahi... tendre que ver que mas se me ocurre... si es que se me ocurre o.O ustedes saben que las cosas no se aparecen así como... ¡¡ya seee! no me hagan caso, toy loca n.n

SALUDOS AL CLAN TOMODACHI! MUCHOS SALUDOS! VIVAN LOS TOMODACHI! VIVAAA

Nos vemos, y muchas gracias por los reviews.

Dark-Kagome.

Ahora veamos, creo q ya es hora de dar gracias a: **Zafiro, Valsed, Suisho Haruka, RachelKiawa, pierina, sayume-chan, dark hellsing, Hana Black, Dolphin-chan, Hirui no Shadow, Kysumi Minamino, Moony-Aldana y Aishakis **por los reviews n.n en realidad los leo y los tomo muy en cuenta.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!


	11. Volar

Ohayo! n.n ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! Y al ser este capì con lemon, los respondere n.n y aunke no es mi estilo, porque realmente no me da el tiempo ¬¬ pero en fin, tengo que agradecerles por leer de alguna manera, no creen?

x cierto... ¬¬ lamento que casi no se haya entendido el capi anterior. ¬.¬ no contaba con que los separadores no salieran. ¡GYAH!

Am... pues qué más preámbulo... no se, no se. Talvez lo único que quiero es... am... seguir y seguir dejándolos en intriga hasta que por fin puedan leer el lemon (que mala soy, jojo)

Bueno, ahora sí.

Capi dedicado a **Hikari-kun** (muajajaja! ya m acostumbre al -kun xD T.T es que eres la primera persona q no m mira raro x llamarle asi)

Dedicado a **Alex Wind** (T.T Keisuke o Shura? Keisuke o Shura? xDDD)

Dedicado a **Valsed** (yay! jeje. gracias x leer siempre amiga T.T y... aunke no lo creas... sigo en lo mismo o.oUU xDDD)

Dedicado a mi querida sensei **Rurouni Andrea** (como es lemon, t lo tenia q dedicar xDDD tu ya m entiendes xDDD)

¡Y ganó Hiei para Uke! ¡Si! xDD

ah! y como penúltimo capi (si, si, penúltimo T.T es que la verdad no creo que les falte nada jeje) aprevechen para hacer todas las preguntas del fic o de lo que quieran en los reviews y yo los responderé en el próximo capi. n.nU tenía que responderlos en algún capi, no? Así que ya saben!

Wenu, ya empiezo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

cap 11. Vuela

Se había hecho muy de noche, y los dos youkais aun estaban recostados en la cama de Kurama, sin decir nada, simplemente sintiendo cada uno la calidez del otro.

Y Hiei se había quedado dormido. (Geez...)

Kurama le miraba sonriente, admirando la inocencia y ternura que emanaba Hiei. Estaba aferrado a su playera insconscientemente, y no tenía ningunas ganas de retirarlas de ahí. De todos modos, ¿cuándose volvería a ver a Hiei así? ¿Aferrado a su playera?

Kurama...

La palabra salió de los labios de Hiei, en voz baja...

El zorro sonrió y esta vez fue él quien se aferró más a Hiei, cerrando los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.

_"Me confundes, Kurama..."_

El jaganshi acorraló al pelirrojo hasta la pared de la cama, sentándose sobre su regazo, mientras unía sus labios con los del zorro... Pausadamente... tiernamente...

Subió sus manos, recorriendo el pecho del zorro hasta sus hombros, y presionó. Kurama deslizo lentamente sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Hiei, subiéndola a medida que el beso se alargaba y las lenguas se unían en un embriagante juego entre amantes. Hiei dejó escapar un suspiro y se sacó con rapidez la camiseta.

Sus ojos carmesí brillando con decisión. Empezó nuevamente, yendo desde el mentón de Kurama, dando suaves mordiscos a lo largo de su mandíbula y volviendo a los labios... Volviendo a degustar el delicioso sabor de los labios de Kurama.

Las manos de Hiei se detuvieron al comienzo de los botones de la camisa azul de Kurama. Besó con delicadeza el cuello del zorro y empezo a desabotonarle mientras volvía a juntar sus labios con los de Kurama, besándole con pasión, sintiendo la lengua del zorro invadir su boca, juntarse a la suya y danzar sublimemente.

Los labios de Hiei descendieron hasta lo largo del cuello de Kurama, lamiendo, probando, degustando el sabor de la piel de Kurama... dulce... más dulce al escuchar los suaves gemidos del zorro, aún atrapados en su garganta.

Algo le impidió sentarse correctamente de un momento a otro. Miró a Kurama y sus mejillas se volvieron repentinamente rojas.

Kurama... tú... tú estás...

Sí... y... tú también...

Ambos estaban ya muy excitados, y esto al parecer, cohibía un poco al youkai de fuego.

Hiei miró hacia abajo y volteó a otro lado. Kurama rió en voz baja y empujó a Hiei con cuidado, quedando sobre él en la cama.

Kurama...

No hay nada más que decir -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. porque no hay nada más. Sólo ésto. Sólo nosotros. Porque ya todo está dicho.

Hiei lo miró durante unos instantes y sonrió. Cerró los ojos, los labios de Kurama posándose sobre los del koorime, recorriendo con sus manos el firme abdómen de Hiei... Cada caricia... cada roce... un escalofrío... una agradable sensación...

Kurama bajó hasta el cuello, colmando de besos el área, lamiendo, saboreando los gemidos del jaganshi. Fue descendiendo hasta el pecho, mordiendo con delicadeza, escuchando los incitantes gemidos del youkai.

Presionó su lengua sobre un pezón, escuchando una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa, indicándole seguir... besando... probando... Y se desvió hasta el otro...

...Ku...Kurama...

Escuchar su propio nombre de lab ios de la persona que amaba le animó a continuar con más entusiasmo.

Llegó al pantalón y desabrochó los cintos con lentitud, bajando de igual manera los pantalones. Levantó la mirada y dio con el rsotro sonrojado de Hiei, esbozando una sonrisa placentera.

Kurama sonrió y al fin quitó los pantalones. Tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Hiei y lo acarició suavemente. Besó la punta y empezó a lamer con lentitud, mientras los gemidos de Hiei iban en aumento.

Kurama sonrió y metió en su boca el miembro de Hiei, succionando con delicadeza y enrroscando su lengua alrededor, mientras los gemidos de Hiei se convertían en gritos de placer... Hasta que llegó su liberación, en la boca de Kurama. Este tragó y sonrió.

Fue besando desde el vientre hasta el cuello de Hiei, mordiendo y volviendo a probar la piel blanca y delicada del youkai, volviendo a sus labios, que lo reclamaban con desesperación. El youkai enrroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurama, presionando para hacer el beso más profundo.

Entonces Hiei suspiró y sonrió. Bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón de Kurama y lo retiró rápidamente, al cual le siguió el bóxer. Se relamió los labios y volvió a presionar a Kurama contra él para robarle un beso.

Hiei... Tú... ¿quieres que...?

Hazlo, Kurama -dijo Hiei con seguridad, mirando a Kurama a los ojos. Kurama sonrió con ternura y besó la frente del youkai.

Elevó con cuidado las caderas de Hiei y penetró con lentitud y muy delicadamentela entrada del youkai, que gimió de dolor. En realidad dolía, y mucho. Pero todo ésto era compensando con húmedos besos del kitsune, en su cuello, en sus labios, a fin de tratar de hacerle olvidar... Hasta que al fin se conviritó en placer. Placer infinito e insuperable.

Enrrolló sus piernas alrededor del kitsune y le pidió que siguiera entre jadeos y gemidos. El zorro obedeció y empezó lentamente, sintiendo su respiración agitada y su pulso elevado... Al igual que la temperatura del ambiente.

Hmm... Kurama... -El zorro selló los labios del youkai, reprimiendo sus gemidos y recibiéndolos en su boca, mientras aumentaba un poco la velocidad de las embestidas.

Abandonó los labios del youkai para pronunciar su nombre unas cuantas veces, sintiendo cómo los brazos de Hiei se enrrollaban alrededor de su cuello. Los gemidos que pronto se convertían en disimulados gritos de gozo, de júbilo, de placer.

Hiei cerró los ojos al sentir aquella conocida explosión de placer dentro de sí, y sintiendo cómo a su zorro le ocurría lo mismo, dejando escapar un grito ronco de éxtasis. Sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. Aquel momento donde se habían vuelto uno sólo. La unión perfecta e inigualable.

El máximo placer obtenido con la persona que se ama. No dolor, no ultraje... Amor y placer. Sintió al zorro ascender y besar desde su mentón hasta su jagan cubierto, y bajando hasta sus labios nuevamente, entreteniéndose con el sabor de sus labios, de su lengua... Exquisito.

Te amo... Hiei.

Aquellas palabras hicieron al jaganshi abrazar con fuerza y urgencia a su zorro, mientras acompasaban sus respiraciones.

También yo... Kurama.

Kurama se recostó al lado del youkai, envolviñéndolo en cálido abrazo, mientras escuchaban el golpeteo insistente de la lluvia chocar contra la ventana de la habitación en penumbra del zorro.

YHiei bostezó y se recostó en el pecho del zorro, sonriendo. Kurama besó la frente de Hiei y cubrió a ambos con las sábanas.

Duerme bien, mi pequeño Ángel Negro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Si no exisitiera un 'mañana', quizá las penas no se aliviarían mucho. ¿Cómo lograr volar si no existe la luz de una esperanza?"_

Sintió una suave caricia sobre su cabello y abrió lentamente sus ojos carmesí. Dio con el rostro sonriente del zorro, de modo que se alzó un poco para besarle.

_"¿Cómo saber si el amor es verdadero y no una trampa? ¿Cómo identificar el placer de ese sentimiento?_

Y volvió a cerrar los ojos, abrazando al youko con más fuerza.

Porque ya nada faltaba.

Porque ya todo estaba dicho.

Porque sólo importaban ellos.

_"Amar a plenitud y ser amado. La sensación de saberse querido por se 'alguien' tan importante y especial. Esa sensación de volar"_

Kurama dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad y cerró los ojos también, apoyando su cabeza sobre la del youkai.

Porque era suficiente.

Porque estar con él bastaba para todo.

Porque tenerlo junto a él era el mayor privilegio que podía tener.

_"Porque volar es la sensación más maravillosa que se puede expermientar. El amor es algo muy parecido"_

Sólo sentir la calidez del zorro le daba paz. Le daba seguridad. Le hacía pensar que flotaba. Que era un mundo aparte.

Y así debía ser siempre.

Y así sería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holaaaaaaaaaaas! n.n je, espero kles haya gustado, la verdad a mí sí. Me sorprendió mucho. No sabía que podría escribir algo así, jeje.

Por fin el lemon! ah! y al fin lo publicare! viva!

También lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero estaba en exámenes (¬.¬ en el de hisotria me fue pesimo, pero ¿como quiere esa estupida profesora que sepa del Peru cuando he pasado toda mi vida en Venezuela o.O? -.- saldré jalada, pero no digan nada, eh? ¬.¬U) y se me hacía imposible entrar aunque fueran unos minutos para escribir el lemon.

Y, bueno, este vendría a ser el final. Pero como ya les dije que respondería a las preguntas, simplemente pondré que Hiei se ira a vivir con kurama o algo asi en el proximo capi n.nU y luego de eso, ya podre publicar mi nuevo fic (¬.¬ etto... no, no me canso) bueno, en realidad el fic de mi one-san n.n y en el que ayudo a escribir. 8en realidad, creo que lo edito -.- xD) DOMO ARIGATOU, ONE-SAN **Rika-chan**!

Y también quiero agradecer a mi sensei **Rurouni Andrea**, que me ayudó en las buenas y en las mejores xDDD neeeh, ya sabes que te keru mucho, sensei! gracias x tu apoyo!

Y por supuesto, a mi querido y mas especial amigo **Hikari-Kun**, x ser el primer chico que conozco que le guste el yaoi n.nU es genial! y por ser la primera persona que me enseñó cómo hacer un fic compartido... o como se llame... ¡Gracias nOn!

Y claro que no olvidaré a todas las personas que se dieron la molestia de dejarme un reviews ToT MUCHAS GRACIAS! y por haberle dedicado tiempo a leer este humilde fic ;-; en realidad significa mucho para mi.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aqui van las respuestas a los reviews non

**Hirui no Shadow: **jeje, con que t hizo reir, eh? Pues m alegro q t haya subido los animos n.n y recuerda q al mundo siempre se enfrenta con una sonrisa xD -.- y un t preocupes, creo q la mayoria aki somos hentai -,.

**Jen Sweet **jeje, pues me imagino que si debe ser un trauma, aunke ya viste que en realidad si lo dsifrutó. n.n

**Rurouni Andrea: **sensei! ToT oh, gracias, en realidad si q me quedo bonito (modestia aparte xD) y me alegra mucho q lo leyeras y tomaras tiempio para dejarme un review n.n domo arigatou sensei n.n

**Valsed:** jajajaja! Pues si, se recupera, se recupera xD y siii! Aki ta el lemon prometido nOn hey! Y cuando vuelves a pasarte x el msn? ¬.¬ hay tantas cosas q conversar... como q sigo en eso... -.- xDDD

**Pierina:** Eh... pues gracias x eso de fantastico jeje. n.n' la vdd es q al principio escribirlo fue un poco raro u.u d ahí ya no sabia si les iba a gustar, pero me laegra saber que si n.n y claro! Hiei para uke! Ya tenia esa idea desde el principio, jeje, pero queria saber que les parecia p Y gracias de nuevo n.n

**Pucca-kun:** jajajajaja! Eso de Yomi medio desangrado me duena un pokito a sadismo. Ademas, mi proximo fic ya tendra un triangulo amoroso. Je, n.n ya veras entre quien quien y quien xDD gracias x leer!

**Lythos: **eh... eh... eh… GRACIAS! (es lo unico q puedo decir ¬.¬U q quieres q t diga ToT presion de examenes p) y pues siempre m gusto tener un hiei que fuera muuuuuy tierno nOn como un peluche! Jeje, gracias x tu tiempo n.n

**Edith**: jejeje, pues tal parece q ya sabes que es el lemon n.n en realidad me costo decidirme entre si hacia un lemon o no en este fic o.o es q seria un poco muy extraño después de todo lo q paso Hiei. U.U en todo caso, aki lo tienes n.n espero t guste!

**Moony: **MUCHAS GRACIAS! En realidad estos comentarios m suben mucho el animo n.n y eso de dejar de escribir... NUNCA! Adoro escribir, es mi adoración n.n Y tambien estuve pensando eso de estudiar literatura, pero me inclino mas por la administración, diplomacia y diseño, jeje. Muchas grcias x los comentarios, eh?

**Kysumi Minamino:** gracias n.n (si t das cuenta, todo el capi m la he pasado dando gracias o.oU) n.n' si, me hace sentir bien q no descepciono a nadie, jeje. o eso espero. M gusta escribir y el KuramaxHiei es mi pareja yaoi favorita. Y tienes razon, la vdd ya es hora de que a Hiei sde le quite el trauma y le deje a Kurama 'trabajar' xDDD espero q te haya gustado.

**Aru-chan:** u.u si, se q me quedo corto el capi. En realidad, este tb es algo corto, solo lo alarga un poco los reviews ¬.¬ y pues si, un pokito lento xDDD jajajaja. Y pues ya viste que puse a Hiei de uke, se le da mejor xDDD espero t guste nOn

Y ya nos veeeeeeemos! SUERTE A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!

Dark-Kagome


	12. Pluma Negra, Rosa Roja

Konnichiwa! Aki el último capi de Ángel Negro! Por su creadora Dark-Kagome xDDD

Lamento muchisimo la tardanza, pero el cole y la falta de creatividad me impiden dedicarme a escribir ToT

¡Por cierto! Estoy apunto de publicar un nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo con mi one-san (en realidad, ella fue la de la idea jeje) un KuramaxHiei... en realidad, un YuusukexKuramaxHiei, que va a quedar como un KuramaxHiei p jeje.

Ya veré cuándo lo publicamos n.n een todo caso, ultimo capi del fic, responderé reviews nOn raro en mí ¬.¬ aunke debería empezar a hacerlo n.n

Bueno, por supuesto, está dedicado a la mejor crítica en lo que respecta a 'angst, tragedy' y todo lo que incluya dolor, sadismo mazoquismo, sodomismo, esquizofrenia, etc. **Rurouni Andrea** nOn gracias x todo sensei! x tus sabios consejos y x tomarte tiempo para leer y dejar review nOn

También dedicado a las sgts personas: **Rika-chan, Hikari-kun, Hirui no Shadow, Mayumi Minamino, Aome-RL, Alex Wind, Valsed, Darky, Misha y al Clan Tomodachi** n.n se que no es mucho, pero les tengo un gran aprecio. Gracias por soportarme y por leer mis fics p

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

12 cap. Pluma negra, Rosa roja.

-Lo siento pero yo... no cambiaré de opinión -dijo Hiei clavando su mirada en los ojos de la otra persona.

-Hiei... pero ya te pedí perdón más de un millón de veces, ¿qué más necesitas, Hiei? ¿qué más?

-No necesito nada de tí -dijo él cortantemente.

-Pero Hiei... al menos dígnate a decirme qué fue lo que encontraste en ese zorro... ¿qué es lo que me falta... qué no tengo?

Hiei volteó y miró a Mukuro con desprecio.

-Sinceridad -respondió el jaganshi, dio media vuelta y desapareció, dejando a Mukuro frustrada y con un profundo dolor en su pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

No volver a atrás.

Olvidar.

Pasar la página.

Parecía ser algo muy simple. Talvez para alguien que ha tenido una vida considerada 'normal'... Para Hiei... ¿cómo sería?

-Ahora haces el doblez así -dijo Yukina sonriendo -. ¡Eso es! Ahora ya sabes doblar servilletas, Hiei.

-Hn... ¿De qué sirve doblar un retazo de tela? No le veo ningún sentido.

Yukina sonrió más pronunciadamente.

-En realidad es para que la mesa se vea bien antes de usarlas.

-Qué estupidez...

-Pienso lo mismo -dijo Yuusuke. Bostrzó -. Creo que es una excusa para no quedarte sin hacer nada...

-Estúpida conversación -dijo Hiei entre dientes.

Yuusuke rió y Yukina los miró sin entender.

-¿Quieres ir as tomar algo, Hiei?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-Vamos, amigo...

-No me toques.

-Oh, qué carácter...

Hiei sonrió y se levantó.

-Tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

-Me estaban enseñando a doblar servilletas -dijo Hiei caminando al lado de Kurama.

Hiei tenía las manos en los bolsillos de la capa y caminaba junto a Kurama, que tenía el abrigo encima del hombro.

En realidad, las palabras no hacían falta. Simplemente la compañía, la calidez del otro, la seguridad de la protección...

Y continuaron caminando, varias cuadras, sin conversar, sin mirarse, sonriendo, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Kurama.

-Gracias por la romántica velada -dijo Kurama sarcásticamente.

-Hn. Mientras no te acostumbres...

Kurama rió suavemente y abrió la puerta de la casa.

Hiei hizo un gesto de indesición y jaló al youko hacia él.

-¿Hiei? -luego sonrió, comprendiendo y se dejó llevar por el cálido beso que el jaganshi había depositado sobre sus labios, obligándole a entrar, cerrar la puerta como pudo y caer en el sofá.

-Hiei... mi madre...

-Está dormida -dijo Hiei sonriendo y desabotonando la camisa del youko -. No hay excusa.

Kurama rió y retiró la bufanda blanca de Hiei.

-Como si necesitara alguna.

Y volviendo a unir sus labios, disfrutaron el resto de la noche...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y Hiei empezó a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. A veces iba al templo de Genkai a visitar a su hermana, que le enseñaba nuevas costumbres ningen. Y luego iba a visitar a Kurama. Normalmente lo encontraba estudiando, cocinando o leyendo. Y la mayoría de veces, Kurama era abruptamente interrumpido...

La vida de ambos se tornó más tranquila. Siempre habían misiones del Reikai. Eso los mantenía en forma. También salían con el resto del Urameshi Team. Eso, siempre y cuando Hiei accediera por las buenas.

Kurama también había empezado a trabajar. Le alegraba el hecho de sentir el ki de Hiei cuando estaba saliendo. Al menos, tres días a la semana.

Era interesante ver como por fuera, Hiei parecía ser el mismo ser sarcástico y cruel de antes... Sólo Kurama lo conocía. Y sólo Kurama sabía interpretar su silencio o su actitud.

Porque era Kurama...

Y porque a Hiei le gustaba ver sonreir a Kurama.

¿Tendría aquello algo que ver con el cambio?

Puede que sí... Puede que no... Eso sólo lo sabe Kurama...

Cómo un terrible vento del pasado puede lograr unir y perfeccionar dos almas que parecían perdidas, y que sólo buscaban ser encontradas. Cómo lograr que algo tan opuesto logre encajar perfectamente... Complementar... Llenar la vida... Ser el Sol. Lograr llenar de vida el corazón de una persona. Lograr borrar las cicatrices de una inocencia destrozada. Tomar plena consciencia de ternura, de afecto, de necesidad.

Aún cuando Hiei era una persona de muy pocas palabras...

-.-.-.-.

-Estoy molido -dijo Kurama entrando a su casa, resoplando, mientras dejaba el saco a un lado y se desajustaba la corbata.

Y vio a Hiei dormido profundamente, sobre el sofá. Sonrió y se acercó a él. Se inclinó y depositó un beso en su frente. Hiei entreabrió los ojos, guiado por el olor a rosas y a dulce que despedía Kurama. Le atrajo hacia él de la corbata y le robó un beso. Un beso profundo y largo... casi interminable.

Se separaron mutuamente, escuchando y sintiendo la respiración del otro.

-Ya me estaba preguntando a qué hora vendrías...

_Una nueva vida..._

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto. No contaba con la nueva ola de trabajo.

-Hn. No te acostumbres. Terminaré aburriéndome si llegas siempre tarde.

-Prometo que no lo haré más -dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-Más te vale -dijo el jaganshi delvolviéndole la sonrisa.

Kurama se acomodó en el sillón, mientras Hiei se recostaba sobre él, enrrollando sus brazos alrededor del abdómen de Kurama.

Sintiéndose seguro...

Qué cómodo...

Cálido...

Kurama...

-Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante.

-Claro que lo sé.

-¿Uh?

-Me tratas como si fuera un niño.

-Eres un niño...

-¡No lo soy!

-Oh, Hiei...

Kurama rió en voz baja, haciendo que Hiei frunciera el entrecejo y lo moridera con suavidad en el hombro.

-¿Ya estás con hambre?

-Más o menos.

-¿Más... o menos?

Hiei sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él, besandole, estrechando su cuerpo contra el de Kurama, recostándose sobre él.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido sobre Kurama.

Empezando de nuevo.

Recosntruyendo inocencia...

Abriendo las alas...

Aprendiendo a volar...

Pequeño Ángel Negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holas! Sí, sí, sé qué deben estar pensando: 'esta tipa se demoró como tres semanas para escribir un piche cap. que no tiene ni 10 hojas"

u.u es que realmente no se me ocurría cómo terminarlo u.ú Mi idea era que terminara con el lemmon, pero ya ven, jeje.

Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal, es el fic que más me gustó de todos los que escribí y espero que para ustedes también haya sido de su agrado.

Agradezco también la paciencia. Gracias por esperar cada actualñización y dedicar tiempo a leer, incluso para dejar un review ToT en realidad siginifica muchop mucho mucho para mí y no tengo forma de agradecerles.

Bueno, aquí un fic más que se fue... T.T siempre me en tristece el hecho de saber que finalicé un fic. Pero en parte es un alivio saber que plasmé lo que qería en lo que más me gusta: Escribir.

Y lamento aburrirlos con tanta palabrería (ya me emocioné), es que en realidad estoy satisfecha de este fic.

Bueno, sin nada más que acotar, respondo reviews:

**Rurouni Andrea: **¡¡Me alegra muchísimo que te guste, sensei! T-T no sabes lo importante q es para mi saber q a mi gran sensei le gustan mis fics nOn

Pues... creo que si estuvo muy tierno, también sé que no eres muy tierna o.O jeje, igualmente sensei, gracias x haber seguido el fic! NOn y a ver si actualizas los tuyos ¬¬ xDDD

**Zafiro:** Pues... sí! Al fin xDD no entiendo muy bn eso d q iba a haber mas HxK :p weno, las citas... m craneé un montón pensándolas, pero al parecer quedaron bien, jeje. N.n gracias por tus comentarios y... jeje, Hiei dice que no hay más helado :P habrá que creerle xD

**Alex Wind:** jajajaja! Pues todo tiene su fin, amiga. Este fic tb. Jajajaja! No, Sumino no c va a kedar con Shura ¬.¬ a mi m gusta más Keisuke. De todos modos, gracias x leer n.n

**Valsed:** jajajaja! Si px, aki todas TODAS somos unas hentai u.u (sino, un c hubieran leido el lemon xD) exacto, los dos se ven juntos... jajaja! Y SI SIGO EN LO MISMO! Todavía, todavía... aunke ya está cerca el primer capi n.n GRACIAS X LEER! Nos vemos, amigui!

**Yukina Jaganshi:** holaaas! Pues si, haaarto tiempo, jeje. Aunke t comprendo cuando dices q no tns tiempo u.ú m pasa lo mismo. ¡Pero gracias por leer! Y si, nos vemos otro dia en el msn!

**Hirui no Shadow: **jeje. Pues muchas gracias! Espero q ya t sientas mucho mejor n.n Y si, aki somos pervertidos... un pokito, pero si u.ú je, y muchas gracias, espero el final t haya gustado.

**Aishakis:**Muchas gracias! me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! n.n en realidad nunca creerías cómo c m ocurrió hacer este fic n.n Y SI! VIVA EL YAOI Y EL SHOUNEN AI!

**Kykio88: **holas! Pues mxas gracias x haberte leido todo de golpe xDDD Y pues lo que el zorro todavía no hacía era... pues 'aprovecharse' de Hiei :p x asi decirlo. Espero sepas a q m refiero xD weno, gracias x leer!

**Moony:** Pues... muchas gracias! nOn m alegra mucho q pienses eso, jeje. La verdad m gusta mucho escribir... y mas cuanod es d Kurama y Hiei (muajajaja) y weno, algun dia tenia q responder reviews, jeje :p ya nos vemos! Grax x leer!

**edith: **jeje. Pues de nada, Y no t preocupes, yo tampoco sabia q era un lemon u.u jeje. Gracias x leer, nos vemos!

**Aru-chan: **jajajajaja! Q wena esa del sueño humedo xDDD mira q si Hiei tiene ese tipo d sueños, q tendra Kurama o,o... y pues... jeje. Al final m quedaron ganas d matar a Mukuro, pero como q naaahhh... ya mucho kio n.n y sip. Hiei es Kawaii en CUALQUIER pose (derrame nasal) weno, gracias x leer.

**Pierina: **pues... veamos, lo que pasa es que no iba a poner algo como: 'aki esta el lemon'... porque no xDD jajaja. Digamos q se despertaron a media noche xD de todos modos, muchísimas gracias x leer.

**Lhytos: **wow, pues muchas gracias o.o la vdd m gusta mucho q los perosanjes sean tiernos... y si... u.u me da mucha rabia q solo sean fics... BUAAAHHH. Y pues muchísimas gracias x los comentarios n.n aunke no se si lo merezca tanto n/n... (a veces pienso q no tngo modestia) weno, gracias x leer y seguir el fic!

**Kysumi Minamino: **GRACIAS! pues no, la vdd nunca m knso d leer reviews n.n los tomo muy en cuenta, son importantísimos para mi. Y mi e-mail es d a r k - - k a g o m e (underline) c h a n (arroba hot...) lo pongo asi xq luego no sale n.n solo lo juntas todo. Weno, grax x seguir el fic n.n

**Dolphin-chan: **hey! Don't worry. Estoy muy contenta xq lo leyeras y dejaras tu opinión cuando podias n.n muchísimas gracias x tus comentarios. Jeje. Y suerte para tus próximos examenes, eh! (yo tp c q tiene q ver mulsumanes con peru u.ú) byes!

**Pucca-kun:** holas! Gracias x leer! Am... pues publicar es facil... aunke no c a q t refieres con laber o.o pero ya t agregue a mi msn, x si tns alguna duda :p nos vemos!

**Youko Hikari:** Pues... GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEERLO! Y no t preocupes, no será el ultimo fic q publike :p (la modestia, x favor) muchas gracias x leer, mas bien n.n ya nos vemos

Agradeciendo una vez más a todos los que leyeron, dejaron reviews y se tomaron el tiempo de seguir la historia al final, se despide.

Dark-Kagome-chan n.nU (hasta un próximo fic)


End file.
